The Management of Christian Grey
by Missreadingfool
Summary: The story how a new office manager and PA turns the life of CEO Christian Grey upside down and makes his life most bearable. She is everything he ever wanted in a sub, but this woman is no SUB! Can Christian win her heart while fighting his demons? Will he break his own rules of dating his employees? Rated: Mature for mature audiences.
1. Chapter 1

The Management of Christian Grey

By

Missreadingfool

**A/N: I do not own the characters of FSOG and no infringement is implied or warranted. I do however own the storyline and any new characters that are introduced. All FSOG characters are owned by the talented E.L. James, my hero! Welcome to my Playroom...let the games begin!**

Chapter One

**Christian's POV**

Andrea quit!

She just quit! She was tired of my shit and mood swings. She wrote out her resignation and threw it in my face.

"Mr. Grey, you are one fucked up son-of-a-bitch and I don't give a damn if you ever give me a recommendation. I have worked for you for over five years and not once have I asked for time off or even took a vacation. I am tired of your mood swings and temper tantrums! Good bye, Mr. Grey, and good luck in ever replacing me!"

With that little speech, Andrea Parker walked out of my office and out of my life. At first, I said good riddance, but after two days of trying to run my own office, I truly realize what a gem I had in that woman as my Office Manager and Personal Assistant. She knew every meeting and with who. All paper work was always ready for the meetings. She knew how to set up a conference meeting and keep everyone happy with food and drinks. I even miss her smile and her laughter at the end of the day when she said goodbye to Olivia, the other PA.

Olivia James was not strong enough to take Andrea's job, so I am forced to try out different temps in hopes that I can find one that will make my life easier. It's been two weeks, and I am at the end of my rope. Nothing is where it should be. My messages are never given to me, and meetings are nightmares. Damn, I wonder if I can get Andrea to come back. Would she return if I promised to be more amiable? What if I promised her a true vacation and a pay raise? At this moment, I would give her anything to return. I then learn from Olivia that Andrea had taken a job in New York with Trump and was leaving today. Well, shit…there goes that plan! I just lost the best fucking assistant I have ever had. My life is hell on earth!

The Seattle Coffee House where Anastasia Steele sat at a table enjoying a cup of tea and looking through the classifieds for a job was a pleasant place to spend the morning. Her first job after college had been at Seattle Independent Publishing, but she quit when her boss, Jack Hyde had tried to rape her one night in the break-room. Thank goodness for security and her ability to defend herself. Jack Hyde was charged with attempted rape and assault. After an internal investigation it was learned that Jack had sexually battered and raped his former assistants. The proof had been found on his computer at work where he stored the video files of the attacks that he recorded. Management gave each victim a six-figure payoff for their pain and suffering since all the assaults had happened on company time and property.

Ana was taking her time to find a job. She could have stayed at SIP and they made her a very generous offer with a promotion, but she didn't want to be known as the girl who got her promotion because she almost raped. She took the time off to go visit her Mother in Georgia for a week, then spent a week with her Father in Montesano, Washington fishing. Now she had returned to Seattle and to her little apartment that was a block from the downtown's business districts.

She didn't find anything in the classifieds and she really didn't expect to. She checked her phone to see if her head-hunter had called and her phone was empty. She sighed and took a sip of her tea. Ana sat back and enjoyed the soft sunshine that came through the window. She would people watch for awhile then make her way back home.

A collective chorus of female sighs broke through Ana's quiet time and she turned slightly to see what the ladies were in a titter about. At the counter was a gorgeous man with a head full of copper curls and the best looking face she had ever seen on a man. He had finely chiseled cheekbones and a strong jaw line. In his chin was the most delightful dimple. Her blue eyes trailed over his body. Even in his three piece business suit she could tell he was heavily muscled. He had to be over six foot four with the longest legs. She knew even in her five inch heels she would barely come to his shoulders. She turned her attention to her phone which vibrated.

"Steele." She said softly.

"Miss Steele, this is Penny Adams, I think I have found you a position but it's not in publishing. Would you consider taking the position of Office Manager and Personal Assistant to a Fortune Five Hundred CEO that is headquartered here in Seattle? The pay is excellent, with sick leave, a very generous insurance package which includes dental, two week paid vacation and there are other perks."  
"Who is the CEO?" Ana asked interested even though the job was not in publishing.

"That is the kicker, I can't tell you unless you sign a NDA or a…"

"A Non-Disclosure Agreement, yes, I know what they are." She smiled lightly. She did have a double degree in English and Business Administration. It was her dream to someday own a publishing company. "I would be glad to sign the NDA and consider this position. When can I come by?"

"If you could come by in an hour, I would appreciate it." Penny said hoping that Miss Steele would be a good fit for this difficult client. Penny considered Ana Steele a patient and intelligent young lady. Maybe, this was what this difficult client needed. "I will see you in an hour?"

"Yes, Ms. Adams, I will be there." Ana finished her tea, grabbed her phone and purse and made her way out of the coffee shop. She never noticed the pair of grey eyes that had followed her every moment as she stood up and walked out of the door.

**Christian's POV**

Holy Fuck! Who is that goddess? She just appeared from nowhere and walked out of the coffee house. Her brunette hair was what first caught my attention. She had long, flowing locks of waves that nearly touched her waist. Her body was perfect for my tastes. She was slender but with good muscle tone in her bare arms and those legs are magnificent! I could see them wrapped around my waist as I plunged deep into the dark and wet recesses of her body. I shake my head to drive out the erotic images of this woman out of my mind. But, her angelic face haunted me. It was those blue eyes, so clear, so wide and big, and that little smile that played on her full lips. She was what I would call most beautiful, most kissable, and definitely most fuckable. I wonder if she would be interested in a little tryst in my playroom! Would she be open to being tied up and worked over with a flogger? Oh, Grey… calm yourself. You know the normal people of this word don't go that way! You need to stay in the community just like Elena taught you. Vanilla's or the straight people do not understand my needs and most would think I was a sick individual and should be committed for my sins against womanhood. Just forget that young, delicious petite goddess that got away and take a look at the new Submissive that Elena said that she had for me. I look at my watch. It's only ten in the morning. I have the rest of the day and part of the evening before I can meet this woman and see if she meets my needs and desires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Grey House. The building stood thirty stories high and was very modern with sleek cold lines. Ana got out of the cab and stepped onto the sidewalk before this massive piece of art that could be her next spot of employment. She just left Penny Adams and signing the NDA which was faxed over to a Christian Grey who could be her future boss. She pressed out the material of her black pencil skirt and checked her reflection in the darken glass of the windows. She looked professional in her skirt, a light blue sleeveless silk high-necked blouse and her black Louboutins with four-inch heels. Her long hair was now up in a messy bun that showed the elegant line of her slender neck. She was ready to meet this Mr. Grey and see if this opportunity was worth her time. She had heard of the famous Christian Grey, but since his business was in electronics, computer software, shipping, food production, and green energy she didn't pay much attention to his career or the social papers that sometimes had bits of information about him. Her goal had always been in publishing.

Ana stopped at reception and gave her name. She was given a temporary security badge that said visitor and instructed to take the elevators up to the 30th floor. The cute little blonde receptionist smiled gently and assured Ana that someone would be there to greet her.

The elevator doors open and Ana is taken back by the handsome man that stands before him. She could tell he was military trained by the way he stood and the stoic look on his worn face. She guessed him to be in his late 30's or early 40's. He had dark, penetrating eyes and dark hair that was clipped short.

"Miss Anastasia Steele?" His voice was deep and commanding. Yes, he was military. She knew that tone because her Dad sounded the same way.

"Yes, and you are?" She offered her hand which he took.

"Jason Taylor, Head of Personal Security for Mr. Grey. Will you follow me, ma'm?"

She only nodded and stepped in line beside him. "Marine?" She asked lowly looking ahead.

"Yes." His one word answer was clipped.

"I thought so." She said still looking forward. "You have the same way about you like my Father."

"Your Father is a Marine?"

Ana gave him a sideways smile. "I am sure that you know that he was a Marine Captain unless you didn't read the background report that should have been ordered on me." Her smile lessens. "I am assuming that you did run a background report on me."

Taylor knew he had met his match in this young woman. He gave a very rare smile. Christian Grey is going to be shocked by this young one. She will give him a run for his money. He knew strength when he saw it and this Marine baby would not take shit off his boss. "Indeed, Miss Steele, I did. You are a very interesting read, if I may say."

"I have been fortunate in my life to live in many wonderful places in this world with my Dad." She came to a large reception area with three huge black walnut desks. Two were empty and the third had a tall blonde working at it.

"This is the reception area for the personal business offices of Mr. Grey." He nodded toward the nervous blonde. "This is Olivia, she is a Junior PA, and she will report to you…that is if you take the offer."

"I hear Mr. Grey is difficult to work for." Ana said bluntly.

"He is a man used to getting his way when he wants it." Taylor said honestly. "But, he is a good man."

Ana only nodded and made a mental note that she would be the judge of that. Taylor knocked on the door that had a gold plate that read simply, "Grey" and waited to be called in. Ana followed Taylor into a massive office with floor to ceiling windows that gave a beautiful view of Seattle. The office was done in light blues and cream. It was rather cold and uninviting, but she wondered if he designed it that way to be dominating. Her eyes took in the giant oak desk, the far wall with an interesting collection of art, the bookcases, the two club chairs that set before the desk, and the furniture grouping left of the door which was a gray leather sofa with two chairs.

Ana put on her professional face and stepped forward to meet the man that could be her boss. He was standing at the window with his back towards her. "Did she sign the NDA?"

"Yes, sir, it was faxed over earlier and is on your desk." Taylor answered. He motioned her to stand before the desk. He rather liked this young woman. She was strong but damn beautiful. He had been worried when he first saw her photograph because she was the type that the boss liked, but after reading her history, he knew that Christian wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell with this lady. She was raised by a Marine Captain and she could be considered dangerous if angered. Besides being highly intelligent, she was a deadly shot and an award winning markswoman.

Ana stood straight as if at attention. Gotta love military training! Her blue eyes grew even bigger when the man turned around. It was him, the gorgeous man in the coffee house that all the ladies were sighing over. She only smiled and made no mention that she had seen him before. She offered her hand, "Good Afternoon, Mr. Grey, I am Anastasia Steele. It is a pleasure to meet you."

**Christian's POV**

Oh my Good Lord! It's her! It's that brunette from the coffee-house this morning. She is standing in my office with her hand offered in friendship and I am standing here with my mouth gapping open in complete shock. She is more beautiful than I remember. Hell, she has the job. I don't need to see her resume or qualifications. She can have the job and never show up for all I care just as long as she agrees to be mine! Fuck! Where did that come from? Damn it, Grey, you don't fuck the staff…that is one of your major rules! And, what about your other rules, no hiring brunettes, only blondes. I have to get my head on straight. She is just a woman, I tell myself, just another woman with boobs and a cunt. Nothing special! I step over to my desk and take her hand. Oh, God…her handshake is firm but her hand is so soft. I would give my left nut to feel that hand stroking my cock! Think…think…concentrate…focus, man, focus. She smells like a meadow! I can smell her. She is consuming me! I release her hand but my body wants to rebel. It's like my body is yearning for her on its own. I have no control over this body that is betraying my mind and responding to her voice, her face, that body, and her intoxicating scent that is a mixture of wildflowers and woman. She is more than fine. She is extra-ordinary. She's nothing like other women; I already know that, but how? How is she different? I have to find out. I have to know every little detail about this woman. She has to be mine! I won't ever let her go!

Jason Taylor never saw the Boss act so strange in all the time he had worked for him. Five years of seeing some sick shit from this man had made Taylor desensitized to what normal people called sick and twisted. He had seen some disturbing things while working for Mr. Grey. But, he had never seen such a reaction from this man over a woman! If Miss Steele worked her magic right, she could end up owning Grey! It would serve him right, Taylor thought to himself, to be played like he played all those other women.

"Taylor that will be all." Grey said as he motioned for Miss Steele to take a seat before him.

Ana gave Taylor a nod and a small smile as he left the room. She turned her attention back to the copper haired model quality man. "How can I be of service to you, Sir?" Her voice was clear and strong with no hint of shyness or submission.

Christian was taken aback by her boldness. He was used to brunettes that cowed before him, begging him for his attention. He sat in his leather office chair and picked up the file that contained all her information. He read it once again. "I see you have lived overseas." His eyes quickly scanned over her and he noticed every detail, her blue sleeveless blouse, her black pencil skirt that hugged her body like a glove, she wore Louboutins and he was sure that she was wearing stockings. His weakness was stockings and garter belts. He had to control his breathing because thinking about her wearing such undergarments was giving him a hard-on.

"Yes, my Father was a Marine and I lived wherever he was stationed until he retired when I was fourteen and we moved to his hometown of Montesano." She was so proud of her Father. He had retired with great honors and then moved them back to the small Washington town where he grew up. He was now a detective in the Sheriff's Department.

"You graduated from UW with a double major in English and Business Management.?"

"Yes, sir." She answered wondering why he was wasting time asking questions that he already had the answers for. He was reported to being very intelligent even though he was a Harvard drop-out, but Ana was having a hard time comprehending this since he was acting like a complete buffoon! She reminded herself to count to ten and find some patience.

"I see you have a perfect 4.0 GPA, very impressive. I also see that you resigned your last job. Why?"

"I left because I was attacked by my boss and nearly assaulted." She was very honest. "He was arrested and I was offered his job, but I declined not wanting to be seen as the girl who got a promotion because she was nearly raped."

"Hmmm." His long fingers played with his lower lip. He clicked his pen with the other hand as he read on. "I see that you speak French, Spanish, Italian, and Russian. That could come in handy with our overseas investments." He wrote something on her file. "Miss Steele, I am impressed with your resume and I am prepared to offer you the job of Office Manager and Personal Assistant to me. Are you interested?"

"I have a few questions for you, Mr. Grey? First, will you give me carte blanche to reorganize these offices? The first thing I noticed when I walked in was that there is no flow for people or places to sit. The three desks configured as they are happen to be confusing to know who is in charge and where clients are to go. Second, I do not work weekends, unless it is arranged in advance. Third and final, I want three weeks of vacation in October."

"Why October?"

"Hunting season, Mr. Grey. I go hunting with my Father every year."

"I will concede all that you ask for, Miss Steele." He stood and offered his hand. "Welcome to Grey Enterprises Holdings."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." Ana said with a small smile. "I would like to have a tour of the facilities and meet some of your people. I need to know who you consider the most important people on your staff and I will also need your proscribed lists of no-calls and no-shows."

"No-shows?"

"People who are not to be shown into your office." She explained resisting her bad habit of rolling her eyes. "Besides, keeping your schedule in order, I assume I will also be in charge of keeping your day flowing without interruptions that have no bearing on your work."

"You are very astute, Miss Steele." He smiled at her. "I think we are going to work well together."

"There is one more thing." Her voice deepens and her pretty blue eyes darken. "I will not tolerate any sexual harassment from anyone including you, Mr. Grey." She took a breath. "Nor will I tolerate any abusive behavior. I have heard that you are a hard man to work for and my research has told me that you are known to yell and throw things when angry. Fair warning, Mr. Grey, if you ever throw anything at me, I will pick it up and throw it back at you."

"I understand, Miss Steele. I am a professional and you will receive the same respect that I expect from you."

"Thank You, Mr. Grey." She came to her feet. "I would appreciate the tour now. Should I have Mr. Taylor accompany me?"

"No, Miss Steele, I think that I should do that since you are working for me." He buttoned his suit coat as he came around the desk. "There is one thing I did forget to cover with you. I attend many charity events for GEH and I consider it part of the job for my PA to accompany me since business is often made at these events."

"I completely understand." She said agreeing with him. "I also assume that travel could also be needed."

"Yes, Miss Steele. Will that be a problem?"

"Not if scheduled in advanced if it can be done. I can be flexible when needed and in times of emergency." She walked through the door that he opened. She looked about the reception area and already formed a plan to make this a more productive office. She also thought that the place could use some color to warm it up a bit. It was so cold and uninviting. Actually, she found it boring!

"Olivia, this is Miss Anastasia Steele, our new Office Manager and my PA." Christian said scaring the poor girl nearly out of her shoes.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Steele." Olivia said looking up at Ana with her eyes searching for any information about the woman. Would this woman be a bitch or could she be a friend?

"It is a pleasure to meet you once again, Miss…ah…your last name please?"

"Perkins, Ma'm." She swallowed. "Miss Olivia Perkins."

"I am sure we will work well together, Miss Perkins." Ana smiled at the woman who was probably two years older than she. Ana wondered why this woman wasn't offered the job since she worked in Grey's office.

"I will show you the conference rooms, the break-room for my PAs and the other offices on this floor. You will have to learn where all departments are."

"I have already memorized that, Mr. Grey. Legal is on Floor 10, IT is on Floor 15 and Accounting is on Floor 18…shall I go on?"

"Uh…no that's fine." He was surprised by her knowledge of his business and building. He would have to be careful with this woman. She was no fool. She was intelligent and strong. This was not a submissive. "After the tour, I will take you to HR for your security badges, keys, any paperwork you may have to do and then you will go to Barney in IT for your company phone, IPad, and Mac ProBook." He smiled down at her. "If you need a car that can be arranged also."

"I have a vehicle Mr. Grey, but thank you." She smiled knowing that she didn't just have a vehicle, she had a bad-ass Charger that could outrun most police cars. It was a dark maroon color that could go stealth at night if needed. She loved that car and all the electronic devices that her Father demanded that be on board. She joked to her Father all the time that she could develop and administer a war plan from her vehicle. She had GPS, satellite internet, direct access to her Father's computer at home, and she had bullet proof glass and no-flat tires. She was Daddy's little girl and her safety was most important to Raymond Steele. She could have the fast car, but she had to take the safety measures he wanted and she had to take a defensive driving course. "Your building is quite lovely, Mr. Grey. A little short on color but still lovely."

"I was going for domineering." He laughed.

"Yes, I know, it shows, but it does make for some boredom for those who work here day in and day out." She looked around the taking in pieces of art that hung on the walls. "I assume that all floors have break-rooms."

"Yes, Miss Steele." He said feeling that this woman was going to change his closely guarded and well-planned strict lifestyle. "Any other improvements you wish to mention?" His voice had deepened and took on an edge.

"I am sure that I will before too long." She said challenging him. "I will always present them in writing for your approval Mr. Grey. I would never make changes without your final approval."

"Good save, Miss Steele." He said with a raised eyebrow. He motioned her to go before him down a hallway to the conferences room aptly named A, B, and C. She was shown the break-room which was basically a very large kitchen with tables and chairs but void of any character. After the tour was finished Christian escorted Ana to Human Resources where she went through the paperwork and negotiated a salary. Christian had to approve the amount and he upped it to what she deserved and approved the salary with his signature. She was given a company phone, the latest IPhone that could be purchased, an IPod, and the Mac Probook. Her email accounts where set up and Barney came down from IT and gave her a crash course with all her new electronics. After that she was given her ID tags and badges along with key cards for Christian's elevator that only he was allowed to use and a master key card for all the offices in the building. She had complete access to everything concerning GEH. She also had used of the company limousine, jet, and helicopter.

"I think you are ready to begin." Christian said with a laugh as he escorted back to the 30th floor. "I am assuming that you have an apartment."

"Yes, just off the business district."

"Is it a nice apartment?"

"For the price it's nice enough." She placed her Mac Probook on the desk she planned on claiming. She left her IPhone out on her desk but slipped the IPad into her oversize purse.

"I can get you a nice apartment at Escala, actually I own it. We used to use it for overnight guests but most would rather stay in at the Fairmont for the room-service."

"How much would the rent be?" She said smiling.

"It will be part of your salary. As long as you work for GEH, you can live there." He dug in his pants pockets and gave her a black key card. "This will access the apartment on Floor 15, Apartment A. Would you like to go over and see it?"

"Don't you think I should do some work around here?"

"You can start tomorrow." He looked over her with an appreciative eye. He had her working for him and if all worked well; he would have her living close. How hard could it be to drop down a few floors to see her, and hopefully get her into bed and the ultimate goal, his playroom?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The apartment was more than beautiful. It was a two bedroom apartment with floor to ceiling windows in every room. The kitchen was right off the foyer that led into a small breakfast room. The formal dining room was a raised area right off the living room. There was also a home office that was already outfitted with floor to ceiling built-in bookcases filled with first edition classic books. As like Grey House it was painfully white with no color.

"If I accept this apartment, can I redecorate? I happen to like colors and I like to have my own personal tastes incorporated into where I live." She walked around the living room. Yes, the room would use some life in it. She knew the color she wanted, a honey gold color. It reminded her of a sunset she once witnessed while in Italy.

"Of course, Miss Steele, it will be your apartment." Christian watched her closely. She seemed to belong in this building. "Would you like to see the Master bedroom and bath?" She only nodded and followed him down the hall pass the guest bathroom and the two other bedrooms which also had en suites. "This is the Master Bedroom. As you can see it is most spacious with a walk-in closet with built-ins. I can guess that you would like to redecorate this room also…since you like color." His voice was teasing and his gray eyes sparkled. "Of course, I will have the furnishings removed and put in storage."

She once again nodded and went to inspect the closet which was more than magnificent. It was well lit and had every storage compartment that a woman could need. It even had a makeup table and a chaise lounge that sat in the middle of the room. "I rather like the chaise lounge." She commented as she sat on it and ran her over the dark red silk upholstery. "This can stay if I decided to take the apartment." Her long legs were swung over and placed on the cushions. She leaned against the built it pillow with her arm dramatically flung over her head like a 1940's movie siren. She had to laugh. "I feel like Joan Crawford."

Christian had to laugh as he appreciated those finely shaped long legs clad in silk. He felt his groin tighten. Damn, he would have a freaking hard-on constantly with this woman around, and he couldn't fuck her…she worked for him! "The bath is through that door but there is also an entrance from the bedroom." He cleared his throat. "It's mostly Italian marble in shades of …"

"Blue?" She finished for him. "It seems you like blue, white and I also see a lot of gray." She stood to her full height of five foot nine inches with her shoes on.

"Fifty shades of gray, Miss Steele. I like the play on my last name." He joked.

She only "hmmm'd" at his lost comment and went to the bathroom through the closet entrance. The bath was bigger than her first apartment that she had in Seattle while going to college at UW. There was a huge whirlpool bathtub that could probably fit five people, and then there was a wet room that was encased in clear glass where several showerheads were placed for a showering event. She guessed another five people could shower together. Whoever designed this apartment must have a thing for communal bathing! She did notice that this room did have a comforting feel to it like a spa with a soft muted blue on the walls to the blue veins that ran through the gray Italian marble on the double vanity. The toilet was tucked away into a generous alcove for privacy. All the cabinets were a light oak and with a semi-gloss varnish. This room was made for relaxation. "This bath alone is a good reason to take your offer, Mr. Grey." She offered her hand. "I will take the apartment, but I do ask that you take my rent out of my pay."

"It's part of your pay, Miss Steele." He replied not wanting to hear it.

"Mr. Grey, for my own protection, I want to pay rent and I want a renter's agreement contract. If for some reason that you no longer wish or want my services, I do not want to be thrown out of my apartment with no options."

"I would never do something like that." Christian hotly said, appalled that she would think so low of him.

"In the heat of any argument, Mr. Grey, such things can happen. I suspect you and I will butt heads because we are strong-willed, opinionated, and stubborn people. This is for my own protection."

"Agreed. You can have your contract. You are really good at negotiating; maybe I should hire you as a VP instead of my PA." His eyes were once again sparkling. For some reason, this woman made him happy even though she did challenge him and won her argument. She didn't use tears or pouts, but words of common sense and reason. This was not a submissive woman and for the first time in his life, he actually liked this in a woman. Usually ball-breaking women turned him off and he didn't have a thing to do with them. This was one reason why he broke off his long-running six year sexual relationship with Elena Lincoln. Her dominant personality no longer held any charm for him and to tell the truth, the sex was boring with her. He shook the memories of that woman from his mind, and looked at his wrist-watch. It was nearly four in the after-noon. "I have to get back to the office. You can arrange to have a moving company to pack and transport your belongings to Escala and of course, please use your expense account. This is still a business transaction. I will have legal have your lease agreement on your desk by morning for your signature. Of course, you are free to spend the night, if you wish…it is now your apartment."

"I have a few changes I would like to make before I move in, so I will stay at my apartment for now. Besides, I will have to get out of my lease with the landlord." She walked before him out of the bath into the bedroom. She took the time to stop and admire the view from the windows. She already decided to buy that huge King-sized four poster bed that she had seen at a furniture store and she would place it right in the middle of the room in front of this window so she could admire the view from her pillows. "I will take care of having a moving company clear out this apartment except for the chaise lounge and of course the books in the study."

"Of course. You do whatever you wish to make this your own." He motioned her through the door back into the hallway. "Besides your living areas, there is a small area pass the kitchen for live-in domestic help if you wish to have that or it can be used for another guest room area."

"I don't need domestic help. I am more than capable of cleaning and cooking for myself."

"Escala also has a gym, swimming pool, and a small spa for the residents. There is also a restaurant and bar on the Main level."

"Yes, I know. I have lived in Seattle for a few years and know about Escala. Just never thought I would be living here." She said as they walked through the living room into the foyer. "I will need to know the security codes for the parking garage and which parking space is mine."

"I will get them for you when we get back to the office." He opened the door for her and let her step into the hallway. "There are only two apartments on this floor, GEH also owns the other one, but it's not as nice as this one, and my brother, Elliot lives there, when he is town."

"Elliot Grey, the owner of Grey Construction, Inc." She said showing that she did some research on his family. "And, your sister, Mia…does she live in this building also?"

"No, Miss Steele, my sister lives with our parents in Bellevue when she isn't living in France." He said just a bit perturbed that she knew about his family.

"Don't get snarky, Mr. Grey, you did your research on me and my family…it was only fair that I did the same thing." She said with an even toned voice. She just wished that she had seen a better photograph of him so that she would have known that he was the "hottie" from the coffee-shop, but then again, she was more interested in his information then what he looked like. She did not want a repeat performance of the Jack Hyde debacle at SIP, so she skipped any photographs and went straight to the information about himself, the corporation, and if he had an arrest record. Actually, since there was no mention of any women in his life, she was coming to the conclusion that Mr. Christian Grey was a homosexual. She actually felt safe with him sexually because he didn't flirt with her or try to touch her even though they had been alone for some time, but there was still the worry about physical abuse since he was clearly a man that worked out and one could tell he was strong. She was still concerned about his horrible temper and the fact that he threw things like a child having a temper tantrum. She couldn't comprehend a CEO of a billion dollar corporation acting so childish. She would just do her job to the best of her ability and keep a safe distance from him and his temper. After all, she was hired to manage his office and assist him with his job, but she was not his "whipping boy" and she would not stand for any kind of abuse.

"Thank you for this lovely apartment. I am sure that I will be most happy here." She walked into the elevator. She took a glance at her own wrist watch. "I need to get back to GEH and get my car. I have a dinner date with my Father this evening."

"Yes, your father, Raymond Steele, ex-Marine Captain, highly decorated, honorable discharge, and now is a police detective with the Sherriff's Department." He smiled down at her as the elevator started its slow decent through the floors. "Yes, I did my homework also."

"That is good, so you know that my Father is very protective of me since I am his only child." Her words were softly spoken but there was a hint of warning to them, "don't screw with Captain Steele's daughter or be screwed royally!" She was smiling back up at him. Her charm was incredible and Christian had to fight from leaning over and kissing her sweet full lips. He bit the inside of his lip so the pain would over-ride the desire that was building up inside his body. "Mr. Grey, I do have one last question, and it is very personal, so please do not be offended, and of course you can refuse to answer." She took a deep breath and asked the question boldly that everyone asked, including his family. "Are you gay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Christian's POV**

Gay?

Did she just ask me if I was fucking gay? Well, honey, you're not the first person to think it, but you are the first one to ask it to my face. What a brave little girl you are! I look her over with a sly smile.

"Would it matter to you if I was?" I asked .

"Actually, it would be a relief to me if you were." She honestly said, but then her eyes narrowed. "But, I wonder if you are gay. I haven't figured you out completely, but there is something different about you."

"And, what pray tell," I say doing my best "Rhett Butler" impersonation, "gives you the idea that I'm not gay or as you say there is something different about me?"

She cocked her head sideways giving herself a flirty coquettish air. "When I was stretched out on the chaise lounge, you got a hard-on. Gay men don't get hard-ons when with a woman unless they are bi. Could it be that you are bi-sexual?"

"No, Anastasia, I am not gay or bi-sexual. I am one hundred percent heterosexual and enjoy the charms of women." It took all my strength to keep my feet rooted to the floor of the elevator. I so wanted to grab her and push her up against the elevator wall and kiss her hard. I wanted to rip off her panties and feel the heat and moisture between her thighs. I wanted to be buried balls deep inside her and find my release within her body. But, I stood motionless, not moving a muscle, in fear that I would lose control.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was so hoping that you would be gay. It would make life so much easier." She said as an afterthought. "Now, for the next few weeks I will have to fight gossip that I got this job because I am sleeping with you. You know how office gossip can be."

"Actually, no I don't." I said confused by her words. I don't mingle with the employees much. They are hired to do a job and I pay them a fair wage to do that job. I don't come down out of my ivory tower as my brother calls it to rub elbows with my employees.

"Every office not matter how friendly the atmosphere has gossips and shit-stirrers. It's a fact of life. If you were gay, then I wouldn't have to go through the gossip mill of being your play toy. Of course, when people learn about why I left SIP, I expect a lot of focus on my job performance. It's just inevitable."

This woman is amazing. She said she was had English and Business Degrees, but I think she has a psychology degree. She knows human natures and their pitfalls too well. "If anyone says one thing moderately rude about you or your performance they will have me to deal with. They will be out on their asses so fast they won't know what hit them!" I am raging mad! Then, I realize that I have lost control of my emotions. I, the master of control, had lost control. What is this woman doing to me? "I apologize for my outburst." I said with a strained voice. I can't frighten this woman. "I do not tolerate any kind of abuse."

She looked at me with a critical eye and I could read her mind. She was thinking that I wouldn't tolerate any kind of abuse from others, but my own abusive nature should be accepted. Fuck! She knew me to well! I will have to walk carefully with this woman if I want to get what I want from her which is…basically…I want to fuck her! I want her in my bed! Damn, where did that come from? I never take women to my bed. I tie their asses up in my playroom and fuck them senseless and if I am in the mind to…I let them have an orgasm. In my bed? Am I going crazy? Face it, Grey, you are mentally unstable. You like to beat your women before you fuck them. You like to cause pain to evoke your own pleasures. Just admit it, you are a fucked up son-of-bitch and you shouldn't even think of this fine woman. She is out of your league! Idiot!

Ana could see the inner turmoil that was playing on his face. She decided to give him his privacy to have his private conversation with himself. She wasn't lying when she said it would be easier if he was gay. He was a good looking man and even though she wasn't a supermodel, she knew she pretty enough. She had guys hitting on her when going out with friends. She had a few guys at SIP try to date her, but she turned them down because she believed in the old adage that one shouldn't dip their quill in the company ink! A little lesson she learned from her mother's experience. Her mother, Carla had an affair with her supervisor and ran off with him ruining her marriage to Raymond Steele and loosing custody of her daughter who was six years old at the time. After that affair sizzled out, Carla found herself without a husband, without her lover, without her daughter and without any employment. She moveed to Texas to find a job and husband number two, leaving Ana and not having any contact with her daughter for nearly two years. Ana didn't seem to care because by that time, Raymond had been transferred to Guam and they lived on that tropical island for those two years. When Ana turned eight years old Raymond was transferred to France where they lived for another two years until he was transferred for the last time to Italy. They lived there until she was fourteen and Raymond retired from a lifetime of military service.

The elevator dinged and the doors open bringing Christian and Ana from their inner thoughts. They were met out front of Escala by Taylor in a black Audi SUV. They quietly drove back to the GEH parking garage. Ana noticed that a parking place was already assigned to her with a plaque that read Ms. A. Steele. Taylor opened the door for her and gave her a small smile. She had to admit that she found this man very attractive. Maybe because he was a former Marine and she had a soft spot for Marines.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, for showing me the apartment and giving me a chance to be a helpful asset to your company. I will give one hundred percent of my abilities to the service of GEH." She offered her hand. He took her offered hand and shook it but held it a little bit longer than what was proper. She only smiled at him then turned on her heel and went for her car.

Christian watched as she went to sporty little car that roared to life when she turned it over. Holy Batshit Robin, she drives a beast of American Heavy Metal cars. He knew that the Dodge Charger was a bad ass car that could hit high speeds in a manner of seconds. She could get killed in that thing! Pursuit cops drove this monster! What in the hell was she doing in it? She was too little to be able to handle that much power. He was about to run over and pull her out of the car when Taylor stopped him.

"She is more than qualified to drive it." Taylor said holding Christian's shoulder to restrain him. "She has gone through defensive driving courses here in the States and in Italy. Both were Military driving courses."

"She is just a little girl, Taylor." Christian stressed.

"No, sir that is a full grown woman." Taylor replied with some admiration for the young woman. "She may only be 22 years old, but she is more than accomplished."

The Charger growled angrily as Ana gunned it to merge into traffic. Christian still didn't feel good about her driving such a machine. He had to find a way to get her to agree to be driven to and from work. She had to be kept safe. "Taylor, I want a full report on her. I need to know everything about her from who was her first grade teacher to who was her last lover."

"Sir, she's not a Sub." Taylor warned.

"I fuckin' know that, but I am going to be working close to this woman and I need to know everything about her." He growled. "Just do it, Taylor."

"Yes, sir." Taylor said but it wasn't happy about digging into the life of someone he did admire.

Ana parked her car in front of the restaurant that her Father had chosen for their dinner date. She  
wasn't surprised that it was an Italian restaurant. She gave her keys to the valet attendant and took the ticket from the man. She walked into the restaurant and gave her name to the Hostess and who she was looking for. The pretty redhead led Ana to a table where her beloved Father sat with a glass of bourbon in front of him.

"Hey, Daddy." Ana said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Bourbon, already? Hard day?"

"The worst. We found a naked, murdered young female this morning. It's going to be a long week trying to figure out who she is and who killed her."

"Sexual assault?"

Before Ray Steele could answer the waiter arrived to take Ana's drink order. "A Rum Rollover, please."

"Would you care for appetizers?" The young man asked but was dismissed with a shake of their heads.

"We don't know yet." He finished off the drink. "I hate these damn cases. Maybe, I should find another line of work."

"I always thought you wanted to start a charter fishing business when you left the Marines." She stated. She knew why he never went after his dream. He took the job as a Detective so he could be home with her. He wanted his little girl to have a settled life in the quiet town that he had grown up in. He was done dragging her all over the world. "I took a job with GEH as Office Manager and PA for the CEO. It pays very well with a wonderful benefit package."

"What about publishing? I thought that was your greatest love and dream."

"It still is, but there is nothing available now in the publishing business and this girl needs to eat and pay the bills." She said with a laugh. "I will also be moving if I can get out of my lease."

"Thank God, I hate your apartment. There's no security."

"Oh, Daddy, you worry too much so I am happy to tell you that I am moving into one of the most secure apartment buildings in Seattle, Escala." She sat back when the waiter brought her drink. She thanked him and asked that they are given ten minutes to review the menus. "You will probably have to go through a background check before you're admitted in to see me."

"Good!" He said roughly. This case that he was working on was bothering him and he needed to know that his little girl was safe. He reached for the water that sat before him. The bourbon settled his nerves a bit, but he had to drive home and he would not drive drunk or buzzed. He was a one drink kind of guy. "So, who is the CEO?"

"Christian Grey." She said lightly.

"Oh, that young billionaire that thinks he owns everything and everyone." He snorted. "Don't let him get over you, babe."

"Don't worry, Daddy, I have already warned him." She laughed. "Remember, Dad, you are my father and greatest teacher. As Colonel Barker told you once, I am a female version of you and twice as deadly."

"Are you carrying?" He asked looking over her body.

"Of course, the Glock is in my purse, lock and loaded." She answered. "Dad, you taught me well. I have no qualms to pull my gun if I need to and I shoot to kill."

"Just keep alert and know your surroundings at all times." He had a feeling that the dead body that was found was going to end up being part of a serial killer case. Maybe this was a Green River Killer copycat. The victim had been found by a river and she was nude. "Just stay safe, darling."

"I will Daddy." She took a sip of her drink. She did love the blend of coconut rum, pineapple juice, orange juice, a shot of peach schnapps and a bit of grenadine for color. "So, are you dating anyone yet?"

"Nothing serious." He said. Ray was a man of few words and he didn't like to talk about his private life. "How about you?"

"I went out last week with a guy I met through some friends. It was a horrible date. He wanted to take me to some silent movie festival and it was so boring." She shrugged her shoulders. "I did meet someone today that I wouldn't mind getting to know."

"Nice kid?"

"He's no kid, Dad." She said with a smile. "He's an ex-Marine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Taylor sat at his desk in the security office off the kitchen staring at the CCTV monitors. Everyone was where they were assigned to be and all was well at nine o'clock. The phone rang and it was the reception desk calling to say that Mrs. Elena Lincoln and guest were asking for admittance. Taylor rolled his eyes and felt his balls shrink at the sound of that bitch's name. He had no idea what The Boss saw in this plastic blonde bitch from hell. She wasn't even pretty with her face drawn to tight from several facelifts. Taylor thought she looked like she got a damn Dyson vacuum cleaner stuck up her ass and it sucked her face in! He had to admit that she had a decent body for a woman in her age group, which he learned was 52, but she told everyone she was in her mid-forties. He also knew that she had a "boob" job and regularly took botox shots. He told reception to hold and he would check with the Boss if this woman could be admitted. Jason made his way to Christian's study.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln and guest are requesting admittance." He announced. Taylor hoped that Christian would tell him to tell the old bitch to get on her broom and fly away, but Christian stood up and nodded his approval. Taylor shook his head after he left the study and went back to the phone in his office. "Send the baggage up, Charles." He said to the Reception Desk Manager.

"Yes, I understand, Mr. Taylor."

A few moments later a bleached blonde dressed completely in black stepped out of the private elevator with a small, petite dark-haired woman who never looked up and followed the tall blonde into the apartment. Taylor followed and announced their arrival.

Christian turned from the window and smiled at his old mentor. He saw that age was not kind to the woman who had taught him about the BDSM lifestyle. He knew she fought the advances of age but he hated to see that she was losing that fight. She looked ridicules with her short bob that she kept bleached to a near white-blonde. She wore her makeup to heavy which only showcased the wrinkles around her eyes. She was trying desperately to hold on to her fleeting youth by wearing clothes that could be seen on young girls in high school, not a social matron that should be acting respectable. He then laughed at himself. He had no room to talk about being respectable since he was a Dom in the BDSM lifestyle.

"Christian, dawling." She mewed as she gave him air kisses. "How lovely you are." Her greedy hazel eyes trailed over him as she licked her bright red lips. "Mmm… so lovely."

"Good evening, Elena."  
He said looking over her blonde head to the little brunette who stood quietly with her hands folded in front of her. "And, who is this?"

"This is Emily. She is 25 years old, a vet assistant, a very popular Sub in the lifestyle, has a very high threshold for pain, and has only safe worded once in her time as a Sub." Elena spoke about the woman as if she was piece of furniture to be considered for purchase. "What do you think, Sir?"

"Has she signed the NDA?" He asked. Elena only nodded with her hazel eyes sparkling. She was getting off watching him as he looked over a potential Sub. "Emily, look at me."

The brunette raised her head to look at the man who could be her new Master. She was mesmerized by the tall man who scanned over her. She felt her heart beating wildly. She prayed that this sex god would take her as his new sex slave. She would do anything for him.

Christian noticed that she was pretty enough, but she seemed needy. Her round light green eyes searched his face. He could tell that she was nervous and that was a turn off for him. He wanted a submissive but not a basketcase. Her body was near perfect to his requisites, but he felt nothing for her. Usually by now a Sub would have his cock standing at attention and he would have the desire to see their pale skin turn a bright pink under his flogger. He felt nothing. He dismissed her with a wave and saw her face fall. "I'm sorry Emily; you are not what I am looking for."

"Go stand in the foyer." Elena demanded. She waited until Emily had left the Great Room and she turned on her former Sub. "What has gotten into you? She is perfect for you and it's been months since you had a regular Sub." She frowned. "Dawling, what's wrong? Have you grown a fondness for blondes or redheads?"

"Neither." He answered shortly. "There is something wrong with that woman, Elena. Didn't you see it? I don't want another Collette who thinks we are having a love affair or something." He waved her away from him. For some reason he didn't want his old friend too close to him. She wore too much perfume and it was gagging him. Chanel #5 should be used with a light hand, not bathed in. He went to the sofa and sat down. "Just get her out of here."

"Of course, Christian. If she isn't to your liking, I am sure that I can find someone who is. It will take a few days, but I think I know the perfect candidate for you." Elena didn't notice that he was looking at her with distaste. She sounded like a pimp. A pimp! Like the pimp that would beat him and his mother on an almost daily habit. Christian felt his throat constrict and he could feel his skin begin to crawl. For the first time, he saw the true beast that lived inside this woman. Was she the face of true evil? Why did being in her presence make him so uncomfortable after all these years?

"Elena, I'm not interested in a Sub at this time. Business will be taking me out of town and the state for awhile." He stated trying to get her to just shut up about what she could find for him. "It wouldn't be fair to the candidate."

"I see your point, Dawling." She drawled. Her voice was so irritating. Why didn't he notice it before? Why didn't see how unattractive she truly was inside and out? How many years had he wasted cultivating a relationship with this pimping hag? "When you get settled back in, call me and we will have dinner. It has been awhile since we got together and had some fun." Her shoulders squared and she slowly walked towards him and slid herself onto his lap. She was careful not to touch his chest. "We could have some fun now if you need to release some pressure." Her voice was low and raspy.  
"I don't think so, Elena." He said pushing her off his lap onto the sofa. He stood. "We ended that part of our friendship years ago."

"Dawling, who says we can't rekindle that old flame? You have needs, Christian and I know how to satisfy you. It's always been me that could soothe your demons." She reached out to him. "I will sub for you."

The sound of her voice made bile rise into his throat. The idea of fucking her made his cock go limp. "Go home, Elena." He said lowly. He turned away from her and yelled for Taylor who appeared within seconds. "Please show Mrs. Lincoln and her friend out."

Elena stood up not believing that he was turning her away. They had always been friends and she had found all his submissives for the last six years. "Call me when you are ready for your next girl." She once again squared her shoulders and walked confidently out of the Great Room. When she got to the foyer she grabbed Emily's arm and roughly pulled the woman toward the elevators. The poor Emily would pay for Elena's failure to get what she wanted from her former Sub.

After the plastic bitch left Taylor returned to his office and worked on the in-depth background check on Anastasia Rose Steele. The more he learned about her, the more he liked her. She was a good woman with a good heart and ambition. Everything she did, she did with total dedication.

She was an A student no matter where she went to school. She graduated Valedictorian from Montesano High School and graduated from the University of Washington summa cum laude. She spoke different languages, loved to fish and hunt with her father, and she was a loyal and true friend. Taylor found out all her short life's milestones from the name of her first grade teacher to the boyfriend she broke up with in her second year at the University. She dated here and there but there had been no other serious boyfriends. She was a light drinker, never smoked or used drugs and he was pretty sure that she was not sexually active at this time. He couldn't find any prescriptions for any kind of birth control when he accessed her medical records. Taylor closed the file on Miss Steele and decided he would give it to the Boss in the morning. He looked over the monitors to see Christian working at his desk.

It was time for Taylor to go off duty and for his replacement, Jonn Reynolds to take over. He only nodded as Reynolds came strolling into the room. Taylor pulled at his tie getting comfortable as he brought Reynolds up to speed on security issues. He finally told Reynolds good night and made his way to his bedroom. He passed by Mrs. Jones who was watching television in the staff quarters and gave her a little wave. He just wanted to fall into his bed and get some sleep before he had to get up before the sun and be ready for the Boss's early morning five-mile run. He got to his room and placed his phone on the charger. He was about to take off his shirt when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number. He answered it. "Hello."

"Mr. Taylor, this is Ana Steele. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I wonder if you would like to have a drink with me this evening."

Taylor was shocked. Was this beautiful woman asking him out? She's much younger than him. "Uh, Miss Steele…I…well…I am on duty early in the morning…"

"Oh, I understand. I was just wondering. I am sorry for bothering you." She said losing the happiness in her voice.

Taylor felt like shit. She just wanted some company. "I can meet you for one drink downstairs in the bar at Escala, say in twenty minutes?"

"I will meet you there. Thanks, Taylor." She said before hanging up.

Taylor blew air out of his mouth. He had a date with Miss Steele for a drink. He went to his bathroom and shaved quickly, brushed his teeth, and put on a little aftershave. He decided to change his clothes into something more casual then his dark suit. He chose a dark brown cable knit sweater and a pair of jeans. He took a look in the mirror and gave a small smile. He was still a fit man with a flat and tight stomach. His face was worn with life's experience in the military and being in the service of Seattle's most fuck-up billionaire. He knew he was considered a good looking man with dark almost black eyes that were fringed with dark lashes. His nose had been broken at one time, but it didn't take away from the strong lines of his jaw. He grabbed his wallet and left his room to walk to the service elevator. He did stop long enough to tell Reynolds that he was going to have a drink and pick up another phone so he was in communication with the security room in case he was needed.

**Taylor's POV**

I am sitting at the bar waiting for a twenty-two year old woman. What in the hell am I doing? She is 14 years my junior. I'm not old enough to be her father but a 14 year difference is significant. But, damn she is a pretty little thing! I am attracted to her, but what did I have to offer a woman? I am a divorced man with a child that I only get to see once a month if I'm lucky. My life revolves around a certain Christian Grey and all his shit so I don't have time to find a good woman. I was interested in Mrs. Jones, Grey's housekeeper but she shot me down because she is five years older than me. Now, she is dating some guy she met at the market. So, here I am sitting here waiting for a woman that I only knew on paper but I find very interesting. She amazes me with how she can handle the Boss. She doesn't take any shit off him. I damn near died when he told me that she threaten him if he ever threw things at her during one of his fits. She had a set of balls on her!

My eyes are on the door waiting. She doesn't disappoint me and is a bit early. She is dressed in a pair of jeans that hugs her body like a glove and a tight long sleeve t-shirt that showcases her beautiful breasts. I feel my body temperature go up as she walks towards me with a smile. Her long hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. Damn, she is beautiful! I wonder if I have a chance, especially the way she is smiling at me as she approaches.

"Can I call you Jason since we are not on the clock now?" She said to me as she slid onto the bar stool next to me.

Oh, darlin' you can call me anything you want! I find myself smiling at her. "Jason will be fine, Miss Steele." I reply to her.

"Jason, my name is Ana." She reached over and touched my arm.

"What's your poison, Ana?" I ask

With a laugh Ana answered. "A draw of beer will be great."

I am a little surprised by her request. A beer, really? I figured her for a glass of wine or some girly drink. I motioned to the bartender. "Two drafts, please." After we are served our beers I suggest that we move to a booth so we can talk in private. I follow her so I can take a good look at that little ass that sashays in front of me. Damn, she is fine! I know if she gives me a chance, I'm going to try to get her into my bed. I wonder if she is a moaner or a screamer. I take her as a moaner, but I bet I can get her to scream my name. Grey's not the only hot and horny guy in Seattle. I might not be richer than God, but I don't have to beat a woman to get sexual release. I would rather fuck them soft and hard until they know that they are well-loved or at least well fucked.

"I was shocked to get your call." I said as we got comfortable. "I figured you would rather go after Grey."

"Mr. Grey is my boss." She said bluntly. "And, I don't get involved with my employer."

"I'm just saying that he is good looking guy more your age." I point out. She just smiles at me and drinks her beer.

"How long were you in the Marines?" She asks.

"I joined right out of high school." I say. "Just turned eighteen." I take a good look at her face and those gorgeous blue eyes. "I stayed in until I turned thirty. Twelve years."

"Dad was in for 30 years. He joined right out of high school also."

"You stayed with your Dad even during his tours and assignments." I am interested to know why she globe-trotted across the world with her Dad instead of staying with her mother.

Speaking of her Dad, I can tell that she adores him. Her eyes sparkle and her smile is even sweeter. She takes a happy sigh. "Dad gave me the world. I think it was his way to apologize for him and Mom breaking up. I loved the travel. I got to see the world before I turned 14."

"You made it an adventure." I say as she nodded. "Where's your favorite place?"

"Don't laugh but I love being on the river bank or in Dad's boat fishing." She answered. "

"I figured you would say some fancy city in Europe."

"I'm really just a simple little town girl. I like the nicer things in life, but I am also happy going fishing with Dad or taking off and going hunting with him. Nothing tastes better than Dad's pan-fried trout or catfish over an open fire."

"What about your Mom?" I ask her. I notice how her smile fades and her eyes turn hard.

"I don't know my Mom. She ran out on Dad and me when I was very young." She takes her mug of beer and nearly drains it. "I can't remember the last time I saw her. I think she's on her fourth husband now."

"Divorce is hard on the kids. I worry about my daughter, Sophie. I don't get to see her much due to her mother and my job." I don't why I am confessing my fears for my daughter. For some reason, Ana makes me comfortable and I feel I can tell her anything.

"How old is your daughter?"

I can't keep from smiling. Thinking about my beautiful daughter always makes me smile. Sophie is the one female that has me wrapped around her finger. I would do whatever it takes to make sure my daughter has everything she needs from clothing to schooling. She is the reason why I stay with Grey. The pay and benefits that I receive benefit my daughter. "Sophie is seven years old going on thirty." She laughs at my joke. "She is beautiful and sweet with big brown eyes and long gold hair."

"I hope I can meet her sometime." Ana says. I swallow hard.

I don't want else to say. She wants to meet my daughter. Why? I stare at her wondering what this young woman wants with me. She seems comfortable with me. Maybe she finds me attractive? Nope that can't be it. She is fucking beautiful. What would she want with an old Marine that doesn't even own his own home? Fuck, I live in my bosses fucked up world and his den of kinky sin. There's no way I would ever bring this sweet woman to my bed at Escala. But, Taylor…ole buddy…she's going to be living fifteen floors beneath you in a few weeks. "Ana, it's getting late and I have to get up at five in the morning."

"I guess Grey keeps you hopping."

"You don't have a clue, but by the end of the week, you will understand." I hate to tell her that she is in a world of Grey nutso, cuckoo,batshit crazy. "Let me walk you out to your car."

She is parked out front of Escala across the street. I escort her to her car. She uses the remote to unlock it. I open the door for her. She stands before me like she is waiting for something. I do want to kiss her, but should I cross that line? She is so much younger than I am. I can't see her being interested in me. Before I know it, her lips are on mine and her arms are about my waist. Her kiss takes my breath away and makes my heart pound like Buddy Rich on the drums! Damn, she tastes so sweet and her lips are so soft. Fuck, I could kiss her for hours. I feel my jeans get tighter and tighter. I do want this woman. Damn, I wish I had my own apartment. If I did, she would be in my bed and I would be fucking her until daybreak. Screw Grey…he can run with someone else! The kiss ends too soon for me. She breaks off the kiss but gives me the sweetest smile.

"Good night, Jason." She whispered then slid into her car. I don't want her to leave.

"Good night, Ana." I finally say then I close her door. She drives off leaving me with a hardon that fucking hurts! I quickly rearrange my junk and head back to the penthouse to get some sleep so I can run with the biggest freak-a-zoid in Seattle. Damn, I would rather be in bed with Anastasia Steele feeling her long legs wrapped my waist and those soft lips melted into mine. Shit! It's going to be a damn long sleepless night!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for your follows and kind reviews. A shout out to my girl Smile Rose who always there with her support and love! You da Girl, Rose! Another note I wish to mention…this is an AS/CG love story, but like all good love stories (which I hope this one is) our two lovebirds have to find each other and work for that special bond between lovers. Of course, since both are hard-headed and stubborn, it could take awhile. There is no cheating, and Christian will not be killed off.**

** I hope you enjoy being in my Playroom and know that I am honored that you have decided to come play! **

**As always, I do not own the characters in FSOG, they belong to the great and powerful Enchantress of all things Grey, E.L. James. I am just inviting them into my playroom for some fun and games. Storyline and my own characters do however, belong to me. Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Grey House was abuzz with the news that Grey found a new Office Manager and PA. Everyone was waiting to meet this person. By the end of the first day, everyone in the building knew that Ana Steele was a force of nature. She took the office by storm and rearranged the spaces leading to the big boss man. She moved one of the desks to the forefront with a receptionist she chose out of HR to man the desk. All visitors would have to sign in here and wait in the waiting area which now had comfortable red sofas and a low cocktail table between them. Living plants were brought in and by the end of the week, Ana had more colorful artwork hung that made the place friendlier and not so stark. Her desk sat off the right of the door to the boss's office and Olivia's sat to the left. They were the last line of defense to keep unwanted people from Christian's office. Their area was painted a soft blue with the company Logo mirror on the walls next to each desk. The last thing done made Olivia feel part of the team; a new name plaque was set upon her desk that said Ms. Perkins, Assistant PA.

By the second week Ana implemented new procedures for taking messages and delivering them to Mr. Grey. Instead of writing them on paper and handing them to him, they were sent via instant message system that Ana had Barney, the head of IT to install on their computers. All messages would be sent via IM and stored in the computer's history. If Christian wanted hard copy he could print it out himself.

Christian knew about the changes because he had to approve them. He had to admit that he did like the improvements that she made. He also noticed that he wasn't bothered with silly phone calls from people because Ana took care of most of the interoffice problems. His schedule was well adjusted and he was more than happy with conference meetings and calls. She did make his life run easier. Now that she was established at the work place, Christian decided it was time to get her established in his bed or her bed…he didn't care…he just wanted to be with her.

At the end of her first month at GEH, Ana had her new apartment painted and redecorated with her tastes in mind. Her master bedroom was her favorite room. She painted it in a tan color with darker brown trim. She did get the king-size four poster bed that she wanted and it sat in the middle of the room facing the window. She chose a soft moss green comforter with matching 500 count Egyptian cotton sheets. She loved lying in bed and watching the lights of Seattle sparkle at night or to see the light streaming across the sky as the sun came up.

She moved in at the end of June and her first guest was her Father. Ray walked around the apartment. He was impressed with security measures of the building and believed that she would safe here. He sat with his daughter in the Great Room on her buckskin colored micro-fiber L-shaped sofa. She installed a big screen television over the gas fireplace so when football season started she would have a nice screen to watch her favorite teams.

"Ok, Daddy…what do you think about my new apartment?"

"I love it! I think you are safe here with all the security measures this place has." He was smiling. "So, are you dating that ex-marine you told me about a few weeks ago."

Ana frowned and shook her head. "It fizzled out. He likes me and I like him, but he thinks he's too old for me…so we have decided just to be friends."

Ray was more than concern. "How much older?"

"Fourteen years." She said knowing that her Dad wouldn't be thrilled about that. "And, Dad before you start getting upset…we are just friends."

"Ok." He said calming down. "So, you didn't… well you know…"

"Daddy!" Ana exclaimed. She couldn't believe that he was asking about her love life. "No, we didn't."

Ray was getting uncomfortable about the turn of the conversation. He knew that he had gotten Ana through her first period when she was twelve but he didn't think he could hear that she was sexually active. He knew it would happen someday, probably sooner than later, but in his eyes she was still his little girl. He was just grateful that she had the good sense not to give up her virginity so easily like so many young girls did. But, then again, who would try to mess with his daughter? He was surprised that she got through high school and college without giving "it" up to some dumb jock, but a part of him was relieved. He hoped that her first time would be very special and not a grope and a slobbery kiss in the back seat of someone's car. His hope she would find a nice young man who would be her Prince Charming. Something he failed to do with her mother!

Ana could feel her Dad's discomfort when their talk turned to sex. His moral teachings were the reason why she chooses to refrain from sexual activities and the fact she saw the pain and grief that some of her friends had gone through because of giving up their virginity too soon to the wrong guy. She remembered a girl from her High School Junior year who didn't think she couldn't get pregnant on her first time of having sex. Connie Jones ended up quitting school and trying to raise a child on welfare. Sad to say the baby-daddy ran out. Ana learned quickly that the male of the species would say or do anything for some "nookie" and damn the consequences. Her other issue with sex went back to her mother who seemed to be addicted to it. Carla let her hormones lead her through life and all it got her was pain and suffering caused by her own hand. Sex was the last thing on Ana's mind as she matured into a woman. School, college, and career were always her focus…until now. Jason Taylor! She knew he would be a challenge. She understood his reservations because of their age differences, but he was so damn handsome. Maybe, she did have a little of Carla Steele whatever her last name was now in her.

"Dad, would you date someone younger than you?" She asked bluntly.

"Honey, everyone is younger than me." He answered with a snort of laughter.

"Dad, come on, I'm being serious here. Would you date a woman who was ten or more years younger than you?"

"It would depend on her maturity level, if she was actually interested in me and not my bank account, and if we got along. Sometimes, the age difference can cause problems because people in different age groups see life through different eyes." Ray Steele the philosopher! Ana could see his point. Maybe she and Jason were too far apart in age. He had already been married and divorced, and had a child. He had some baggage with him. Then, there was the difficulty with his job that had him on call 24/7. The two dates they did actually go on were interrupted by Christian Grey. She was left at a Chinese restaurant when Jason had to speed away to take care of some matter for the Boss and the second date, they didn't even leave her old apartment when Grey was calling and yelling at Jason to get his ass to the airport because they were leaving on short-notice for Aspen leaving her a nightmare at the office with rescheduling issues. After all that, Jason showed up at her old apartment as she was moving the last of her personal items and told her that even though he found her attractive that it is was best that they remain friends. He gave the excuse that he couldn't give her one-hundred percent of himself due to his job and other obligations. Jason Taylor had to let her go.

"So, Daddy…dinner here tonight or do you want to go out?" She wouldn't think about Taylor tonight. She had her Dad all to herself before he had to go back to work.

"Let's go out. How about some French food tonight?"

**Christian's POV**

She was sitting in front of me reading through my schedule for the next freaking two months! Good Lord this woman was more of a control freak than me. Almost every single minute of my life was already scheduled and she was in control of it. When in the hell did this happen? Did I just give over my life to this woman? Well, yeah…you did when you hired her! Remember that day, you hired her thinking that you could get into her panties and she has been nothing but professional, respectful, and damn it-unattainable! You made a decision with the wrong head and now she owns your ass. But, I can't complain. The office runs like a well oiled machine. I never miss any messages since she implemented an IM system between our computers. People who would usually waste my time, she takes care of them. She managed this office almost too well. Actually, I think she manages me too well. She won't put up with my rages or temper tantrums as she calls them. The first time I got pissed over some business deal going south because of some damn idiot in Legal, I was cussing up a storm in my office and called her in. She knew exactly what I was going to try to do, and she stood her ground in front of me and told me I was acting like a damn fool instead of a respected CEO. When I saw the disappointment in her blue eyes I felt like a first-class asshole! Of course, you did, Grey…you are a first-class asshole…at least you are first-class! Ha, Ha, very funny mother-fucker!

"Mr. Grey, are you hearing me." She said with a little frown that made a delightful "v" between her eyes. I want so much to jump over my desk and kiss that little "v".

"I am sorry, Miss Steele." Why does she insist that I call her Miss Steele when everyone else calls her Ana? Come to think of it, she only calls me Mr. Grey. Most women always try to use my first name in hopes the familiarity would lead to something else. Not Ana, she didn't seem to notice that I was attractive. She didn't get flustered like most women because of my face and body. I'm not an egomaniac, but I have been told that I am a great looking guy. Women do react to this face and this body and I'm pretty sure I could fuck 99% of them if I wanted. Not bragging, just stating fact! But, this woman…this Anastasia Steele won't give me the time of day unless it's to tell me that my next appointment has arrived or that I need to get to another meeting. "I was thinking about the Barlow buy-out." I covered my ass there.

"Yes, I know, that is what we are discussing now. Mr. and Mrs. Barlow will be here next week. I have already made reservations for them at the Fairmont. Your first meeting will be a dinner meeting at the Fairmont at seven, just to cut through the formalities and get you on solid ground to discuss the proposed buy-out. I suggest you take a date. Mr. and Mrs. Barlow are traditionalists and would be more favorable to doing business the old fashion way with a hand-shake over dinner. You will be kind, charming, and no cussing at all. If Mrs. Barlow isn't charmed by you, she will nix this deal. She wears the pants in that family."

"Damn." I say under my breath. Now this woman is telling me about my business deals and how to act in public. I've been doing this for over seven years. I made my first million by the time I turned twenty-one and I was a billionaire before I hit twenty-four. I know business. I know how to conduct myself at business, and damn it, I know women! "Ok, fine…I'll take you."

She looks at me like I have grown another head. "Uh, Mr. Grey, I don't do dates with the boss." She states in a matter-of-fact way. "I will attend charity events with you, but this isn't a charity event."

"It's business, nothing more. I need a woman on my arm to give the impression of a successful CEO. You are a woman." I try not to laugh at my little joke. She's not laughing. Shit, I think I've angered it! "It's just business, Miss. Steele, besides you could be a very good asset to have around since you know this deal like the back of your hand."

"Fine, I will go even though I had plans for that night." She made some notes on her ever present IPad. She was quick as she flicked through programs and made changes to her own schedule.

I can't resist. I have to ask even though it is highly unprofessional of me to do so. "You have a hot date?" I try to make it sound like a joke. She just stares coldly at me. I don't think this woman likes me much. Ok, that is something I better get working on. For some damn reason I want this woman to like me. Usually I don't give damn if anyone likes me or not. I only demand their respect and maybe a little fear. What is it about this woman that has me all so fucking jacked up?

She slants her head just a bit as she considered my question. Oh, crap…I know that look. There's the Steele Ice Eyes! Fuck, she could freeze hell over with those cold eyes. "It's not a date per say." She offers still staring at me. "I was scheduled for the gun range."

"Gun range?" I asked confused. No one told me she liked guns. Damn it, Taylor!

"Yes, Mr. Grey, your OM and PA is a card-carrying member of the NRA, a licensed gun owner, and yes, I do have a "conceal and carry" permit." She waited for my response. I hate guns! Something I learned from my parents, Grace and Carrick Grey. They both were anti-guns and supported legislature to ban or limit gun ownership in the State of Washington.

"There is a no gun policy in this company." I remind her.

"Jason Taylor and other members of your security carry firearms." She replies.

"They are security…you are my OM! No guns, Miss. Steele." I hear my voice getting louder. She looks away with a small smile playing on those full delicious looking lips. "What?"

"I am also a member of your security team, so I am authorized to carry." Those blue eyes began to twinkle. She fucking made herself a member of the security team to be able to carry a gun into my offices. This is god-damn nuts! She a woman! I don't need any female protecting me. "Before you start your ranting and raving, just remember that I am trained in firearms by the best damn Marine in the land, and actually by the whole U.S. Marine Corps. With my credentials and experience, Mr. Taylor thought it best for me to be on your security team. Face it, Mr. Grey I am one of your bodyguards." She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care if I like this or not. "It does make perfectly good sense to use me since I do work close with you and no one would expect me to be able to defend you. It's just an added measure for your safety."

I fucking hate her at this moment and I fucking hate Jason Taylor!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Ana's POV**

Yes, I know it's a bit childish to get such pleasure from irritating the hell out of my boss, but it's so much fun. His grey eyes narrow, his face turns red, and just when I think he is about to blow, he finds the strength to calm himself. I have been pushing him in hopes that he will learn to curb that temper of his, and so far it has been working. I get weekly reports from the department heads that he is getting easier to deal with and therefore they are more productive. This is all that I want to hear! A productive staff so the money keeps rolling in. I do have to earn my paycheck!

I stand now that our meeting is now finished. I have more issues to deal with. "If there is nothing else, Mr. Grey, I will return to my desk." I give him a nod and turn on my five-inch heel and start for the door. All of a sudden I feel a warm hand on my wrist pulling me into a hard body.

"Miss Steele, before you go I would like to have a private word with you on a personal issue." His grey eyes darken as he presses me harder into his body. I am keenly aware of every muscle of his body…and the very evident erection that he has in his pants. "I would very much like to take you to dinner before the Barlow appointment. Call it a practice run. I don't do dinners out with women…you know in a casual or dating format."

"Mr. Grey, it is very simple. You basically use the utensils in front of you and eat the meal ordered. It's not rocket science." I reply. I am feeling to hot! His body is radiating heat like a furnace. His hand is like a vice-grip on my wrist. I know I could easily break away, but it wouldn't do me any favors to embarrass this man who believed that he was a walking, living, god on earth. His ego couldn't take it! "Will you please unhand me?"

"Oh, Miss Steele, there is plenty places I would love to "hand" you." His voice was dark and sultry. I could feel every hair on my body stand up in warning. He is dangerous!

"Mr. Grey, I must insist and remind you of our conversation before I took this position." I try to use reason. After all, he is supposed to be so damn intelligent. "Please, unhand me. I will not give another warning." He laughed. He fucking laughed at me. Just because he has balls and a dick he thinks he is superior to me! Fuck him and the horse he rode in on! I do a twist and move my foot behind his leg and sweep. He instantly lets go and ends up on his ass on the floor. He is in shock that he is sitting on his ass and that I am standing over him. "I told you I would not give another warning."

"You are driving me crazy." He states. He has that stupid smirk on his face once again. There are times it's very charming, but today it is infuriating me. "Ana, why don't you like me?"

"I didn't know I had to like you to work for you." I said flatly. It's not that I didn't like him; I just thought it better to keep a professional distance with him. The last thing I need is gossip blackening my employment records. The Jack Hyde incident was enough for me. I will admit only to myself that Christian Grey is a good looking guy. I notice that right off in the coffee house when I first saw him, but this isn't a place to have a romance or even a flirtation. This was a multi-billion dollar business and I was responsible for keeping its leader on an even keel. In my opinion, Christian Grey was off limits. Besides, I'm still interested in his Head of Security, Jason Taylor. But, that is another headache that I don't want to deal with at work…later at home with a glass of wine or maybe a beer…then I will think about that ex-Marine that told me no. Damn, that hurt. Jason said no to a romance, but wants to remain friends. How in the hell can I remain friends with a man that I actually find attractive and interesting? Fuck. This isn't the place, Ana…Deal first with loverboy on the floor, then deal with the fact that Jason Taylor is now dating said loverboy's housekeeper! Shit, this moment just gets worse and worse. I don't have time for this crap. I have work to do.

He is back on his feet in front of me. "I do want you to like me." He stated that like he was a little boy in grade school. I swear if he tries to pull my pig-tails or hits me like silly little boys do who like a girl, I am going to deck him so hard that his kids will be born dizzy! "Ana, don't you see that I am attracted to you?"

"First issue, Mr. Grey, my name is Miss Steele. Second issue, I do not date the Boss, Third Issue, I am not interested in the least." I turn to the door and open it. "I will forget this one time, but if this ever happens again…I am out the door. It won't take me five years like Andrea Parker to pack up and leave. Compish?" He only nods at me with another one of his stupid looks on his face, probably unable to understand that he was just shot down. I guess Christian Grey isn't used to people telling him no. Tough titty said the kitty…the milk's all gone! He'll have to learn to live with it!

**Taylor's POV**

I saw her coming out of the Boss's office and this was one missed off little mama! Her blue eyes were hard and when she looked at me I thought I would turn into a salt pillar like Lot's wife did in the Bible. I actually stopped dead in my tracks! I haven't felt this scared since the First Iraqi war and my ass was in crossfire in downtown Baghdad! Hell, if the U.S. Government wanted to end all hostilities in the Middle East send this woman over there. She would put the fear of all gods into all people. How could someone who looks so damn sweet have such a hateful glare in their eyes? I can only guess that Mr. Wonderful in the other room pissed her off. Shit, I hope she doesn't quit. I know I turned her down on her very sweet proposition, but I feel I am just too old for her. I have too much baggage and she has enough on her little shoulders dealing with Mr. Wonderful every damn day of the week. I still want her in my life as a friend. Besides, I like looking at her.

"Hard day?" I finally ask as I approach her desk. She is still standing clinching her fists. I think she really needs to hit something.

"No, just a hard man." She spat out. "If he wasn't my boss…." She shook her bad thoughts away. "Is there something I can do for you, Taylor?" There was still an edge to her voice, but I knew it was from frustration.

"It's almost five and the Boss said he wanted to leave right at five." I sit on the edge of her desk. Her dark brown hair has fallen from the messy bun she wore on top of her head. Without thinking I reach out and brush a strand behind her ear. I hear her breath catch as my fingers slide over her cheek. I know, little one, I feel it too, but I'm not the man for you. Fuck, I wish I was, but we are meant to only be friends. I would do anything for you, even bite a bullet, but I won't have you as mine. My life would only destroy you. You would never be happy with me. After her hair is secured behind her little ear, I feel her own hand on mine. She licks that full bottom lip and then kisses my hand. Oh sweet mother of god…not here…not now…I can't get an erection here. Too late, Mr. Happy Taylor has joined the party! Well, fuck…what now? I have a raging hardon, Mr. Wonderful will be coming out of his office any minute, and this young sweet morsel of woman is tempting me like Eve tempted Adam…you know the oldest story known to man. Shit, Fuck, Damn! She lets go of my hand it drops to my side.

She turns from me and pulls her office chair closer to her desk and sits. "How is Gail?" She asks.

"She is fine. She is going to her sister's this weekend since Grey and I will be in New York." Of course she already knows that Grey is going to New York, hell she probably got the jet ready for us. "Any plans for your weekend?"

"I am going home to see Dad, do some hiking and some fishing." She said as she folded her hands into her lap.

The silence builds. What can I say to this woman who honored me with her pursuit? Why couldn't I be at least four years younger? Ok, Taylor…this is for the best for both of you. She may not see it now, but in the future she will thank you for your restraint. She will meet someone, that special someone that will make her little heart go pitter patter and she will want to be with him. You have Gail now. She finally came around and saw that you were the one for her. Probably hearing a few rumors about me seeing someone else was helpful in her decision. I have no idea who could have told Gail Jones that I was seeing someone. Yeah, I know, I'm just being a shit. Hell, I told her. I almost bragged that the lady was a little bit younger. This was all it took, a little competition among the females and Gail came running to my arms and to my bed. Of course, I am a loyal lover, I will not cheat on Gail, but I am still a red-blooded American man who likes to see beauty in a woman and occasionally gets excited. See why Playboy, Penthouse, and Hustler are so successful and profitable…men are visual! We like to look!

"I never meant to hurt…" She stops me with one raised hand.  
"Not at work, Taylor." She shook her head. "Not now, not ever. I'll be fine, so don't go worrying about me."

"Ok" I say and I stand because I hear the Boss's footsteps coming from towards the door. He rips it open and almost shouts, but sees Ana and his mouth closes. I try not to snicker, but it is difficult. I think Grey is scared of this little girl. Of course he is; he can't afford to lose her.

"Miss Steele, I will be in New York all weekend. If there are any problems Ros will deal with it." He stood up straighter and works his tie into place. "Are you working late this evening?"

"No, sir." She said. "I have already shut down the computers and I am almost ready to leave myself."

"Leaving town?" The Boss asks.

"Yes, I am going home for the weekend." She looked from Christian back to me. "I hope you have a pleasant flight…both of you." With that she got up from her chair, rolled it under her desk, checked Christian's door to make sure that it locked, then stepped around us and headed for the private elevator.

I watch the Boss as his eyes follow her. Oh, hell, he's interested in her! I kinda knew that would happen. She was everything he liked in a Sub, brunette, small, slender, and as beautiful as a spring's day. Her only flaw was that she wasn't submissive material. I know she would put up one hell of fight if he tried to pull half the crap on her as he did those other women. This woman would chew him up and spit him out.

"Shit, she's pissed off at me." Christian declared to me. "I really think she hates me."

I stare at the man thinking he has finally lost his cotton-pickin' mind. Why would he care if she liked him or not? Were they in grade school? Half his employees hated him and the other half fears him! What was one more disgruntled employee?

**Ana's POV:**

It's been a day! Christian's little scene of seduction…I guess that was seduction on his part…really upset me, but I don't know why for sure. Am I mad because he tried something or am I mad because I turned him down? All I know is that this hasn't been a good few weeks for me and my ego. First, Jason turned me down on having a romance and hopefully a love affair, and then I learn that he is dating Gail Jones, Christian's housekeeper, then Christian sitting on the floor whining like a baby who lost his binky! Why are the men in my life so difficult? Why am I having a hard time finding someone for me? I've seen girls have more lovers in one weekend than I have fingers on one hand. I remember the one roommate that I had in college, Kate Kavanagh. She basically had a revolving door on her bedroom, every weekend it was a different guy fucking her. After one year living with her, I had to ask her to leave because a few of her so-called "boyfriends" had stolen money out of my purse. I made a promise to myself to never have to have a roommate ever again. I worked overtime at Pizza Hut then when I left there for a better job at Niemen's as a floor girl, and then worked my way up to being a purchasing agent for Caroline Action, the best personal shopper in Seattle so I could pay the rent.

I decide I need to burn off some energy. I quickly dress into my bathing suit and use my favorite over-sized T-shirt from the _Nickelback _concert that I attended in my final year at UW as a cover-up. A few laps of swimming might be able to take the edge of my frustration.

I am lucky that the pool is empty. I use one of the tables to hold my towel, elevator card, keys for my apartment and phone. God forbid if I go somewhere without my phone and His Highness, Mr. Seattle tried to call me.

The pool is heated and the water does feel good as I slide through the water. I do about twenty laps back and forth before I realize that I have company. I come up out of the water to find a large man with sandy blonde curly hair staring down at me. He is freaking gorgeous!

"I'm sorry to bother you. The name's Elliot Grey." His voice was deep and he had the cutest dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. I realize that this is my Boss's older brother. Holy Shit, he is a looker.

"Ana Steele." I say with a smile.

"Can I join you or do you need the pool to yourself?"

I laugh lightly. "I'm pretty sure that I don't own the pool." I swim over to the side and gracefully climb up the narrow steps out of the water. I can feel his dark lapis blue eyes on me. If he wasn't Christian's older brother I would flirt with him, but after the disaster with Jason Taylor, all things Grey are off limits for me. I begin to dry my body with the towel when I hear him in the water doing his laps. I turn to watch and I have to admire the working of his muscles as he effortlessly slides through the water.

I sigh. My life is shit. It's all Grey! I collect all my things and start to leave the pool.

"You don't have to go, Ana. Come swim with me." He was so cute with his charming smile. "We are neighbors. I recognize the name from the e-mail newsletter that the management puts out. He swims over to the side. "How do you like my brother? He's a real bastard isn't he?"

I may not like Christian all the time, but to me it was wrong for his older brother to say such things. They are family! Where was his loyalty? "Mr. Grey is a good boss." I say in defense of the man that just a few hours ago I was ready to slap silly. Why am I defending him? Because, my dear little idiot, you are a loyal employee of GEH, and Christian Grey is GEH. You may manage him and his office, but he is the real boss over there!

"Oh, crap, don't tell me that you have fallen for him also? He just has a pretty face, baby. Underneath he is a cold-hearted man." This guy was really pissing me off. Hey, I don't mind people giving their opinions but at least say it to the man's face and give him a chance to defend himself.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." I say sternly then leave the traitorous brother to swim on his own. What a fuckin' prick!

**Elliot's POV:**

Christian was right; Ana Steele is a hot piece of ass! I didn't believe him when he first told me about his new Office Manager and Personal Assistant. But, damn seeing her in that red one-piece swimsuit and gliding through the water made my dick hard. He asked me to keep an eye on her while he was gone out of town. I wonder why? Christian didn't date nor have girlfriends. I personally think that he is gay or something; I just don't know what the something is. We aren't that close, and I guess I can honestly say we never have been. He came into the family when he almost four years old. He was a scrawny little mite and he didn't talk. I tolerated him because Mom and Dad told me I had to. I got a little brother, but I really wanted a dog. Damn my luck!

I step out of the pool and go to my belongings. Christian outfitted my IPhone with his tracking program so I could track the lovely Ana Steele. This is one favor I don't mind doing for my control-freak brother. If he wants Ana tracked, then I will be glad to do it. Maybe, just maybe I could get her into bed and have some fun. With that body, I'm pretty sure she's a little dynamo in bed. Her body promises a man an evening of pure passion and sexual delights. I take a look at my phone which is showing that Ana is still in Escala. I wonder if she is taking a shower or maybe a bath…mmmm….Ana in a bathtub…damn…I would love to see that! I wonder if my baby bro is tapping that…maybe he's not gay…is that why he wants this woman tracked while he is gone. Shit, if he's interested in her…I can't even try. Fuck, I better call him and see what is going on before I try something. The last thing I need is Christian pissed off at me which in turn will get our mother pissed off. Yikes, Mom in a bad mood! Oh, hell that's not a good idea!

Christian stood in front of the window of his Manhattan Penthouse looking over the city that never sleeps. It was after midnight and he couldn't sleep. He watched the city lights twinkle and the ribbons of traffic moving through the city. His phone rang and once again it was his older brother. He decided he better answer this time.

"Hey, Elliot."

"Hey, Bro. Just wanted to check in with you. All is well with your OM. She left for her Dad's right after taking a swim." Elliot gave a snorted laugh. "You didn't tell me that she was that hot. Damn, Bro, I nearly attacked her in the pool."

"I swear to God, Elliot, if you touched her…"

"Calm down, Chris. I never touched the lady. But, I can see that you are damn protective of her. Soooo, are you tapping that ass?" Elliot's grin is growing by the minute. So, little Bro is interested in the OM… very interesting and revealing. "I can now honestly say that my brother isn't gay if anyone asks me."

"Elliot…I swear I'm going to beat the fuck out of you." Christian growls into the phone. "Just keep taps on her. I need to know where she goes."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "She's with her Dad in Montesano. I don't think there's a lot she can do there."

"Just keep checking on her through the program. It won't interfere with your weekend's debauchery."

"Alright, but damn, you do owe me one. You have me tracking this hot babe and I can't even hit on her."

"You'll live. See you when I get back into town." Christian hangs up and goes back to watching the night. So, she is in Montesano. He was wondering if she had a male friend there. Did she go home to hook up with a high school love? He knew about her little "crush" on Taylor which he didn't understand, but he managed to keep them apart by keeping Taylor busy. Hell, they even took an unnecessary trip to Aspen to keep them from any kind of relationship. What in the world was Taylor even thinking, he was 14 years her Senior! Christian knew he could have had Welch or Barney do the tracking, but Elliot had been a test for Ana. If she was tempted by Elliot's good looks and slick charm, then maybe she wasn't the one for him. It seems that Ana wasn't interested because she did go on to see her Dad. Christian had seen women blow off their own husbands and children for a chance with Elliot Grey, also known in the society papers as Seattle's Playboy! Well, she passed that test. Now, for the next phase…she has to pass the Grace test.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own the FSoG characters which are owned by the great E.L. James. I do maintain rights to my original storyline and my own original characters. Thank You for reading, reviewing and following. **

Chapter 8

The weekend with Ray was just what Ana needed. She hiked the trails around Montesano and then they went fishing on Lake Sylvia. After bringing home their catch Ray started up fryer and they worked quietly getting a late supper together. They sat out on the patio having a few beers. They didn't have to speak but just enjoyed their time together. Sunday morning they got up and went to church then went to the Montesano Shooting Range where they competed for the best marksmen. Ana only smiled when she won.

Now she was back at work, working through Grey's schedule and dealing with the idiots who couldn't think for themselves and came running to the boss to solve their problems. She rolled her eyes when she heard Grey's voice over the intercom. She looked to Olivia who only smiled timidly probably thanking the Good Lord that the tyrant wasn't yelling for her.

Without knocking Ana stepped into his office to find him sitting at his desk staring at the computer screen. She shut the door and cleared her voice so he knew for certain that she was in the room.

"Miss Steele, are you aware that a certain New York City tycoon is trying to steal you away from GEH?" _And me?_

Ana fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course, I know, it was me who he called over the weekend."

"Are you taking the position?" He asked looking at her with those cool grey eyes.

"Do you have my resignation on your desk?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Do you?" Ana asked with a sly smile starting on her lips. She did enjoy the banter between them!

Christian looked over her shoulder and tried not to smile. She was a sharp one. He was rather shocked that he liked her ballsy attitude. She was a breath of fresh air in his life. Most of the women in his life submitted to him without question until he tired of them and then they were sent on their way.

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked lowly.

Christian could list a million things he wanted from her, but he couldn't risk her getting pissed off and walking out. He had come to rely on her, even more than he ever did with Andrea. "Our practice dinner, are you free this evening?"

As always, she went to her IPad and checked her schedule. "I am free until nine tonight."

"What happens at nine?" He asked confused.

"I have a workout scheduled." She said.

"You are going to the gym after having dinner?" He was still confused. Who worked out so late in the evening?  
"It's the only time I could get any time with my instructor." She explained to him. Somehow she knew his unspoken question. "Where do you want me to make the reservations?"

"I don't need a reservation. We are going to the Mile High Club."

She only nodded. She knew that he owned it as well as a few other clubs in and around Seattle. "Time?"

"Seven, I'll pick you up." He had to laugh since they lived in the same apartment building.

Ana only smiled. She was punching notes into her IPad. "Barney called and had a problem with the mainframe of our servers, but we got it resolved. Also, your brother has called three times asking for you. Can you ask him to call your cell so my business phone is left open for business? I also rescheduled your tailor's appointment from tomorrow until Friday morning. I need you to deal with this Esclava problem. The salons are draining money like a sieve. I have gone through the books and have red flagged a few entries that I find suspect."

"Pardon me, who asked you to go through the books of Esclava?"

"Um…you did when you made me your PA and Esclava Salons are part of GEH. Accounting caught this first and I just dug deeper. I do not know much about your partner, except her name, is in this venture, but I believe she is skimming profits off the top." She punched some more on her IPad, then showed him the screen. "These are receipts from Esclava's suppliers and these are the receipts that have been submitted to accounting. As you can see these receipts do not match and all the submitted receipts were signed by your partner."

Christian looked at the evidence before him. "I'll take care of this."

"I have taken the liberty of asking Mrs. Elena Lincoln to attend a meeting tomorrow morning, Conference Room A at ten. The accountants and representatives of the suppliers will also be in attendance." She touched the pad moving the screen to another screen. "Since I have your attention, I have taken the point on the Chesney Project. I have confirmed that Chesney is ready to sell and he is more than happy to meet with you at your convenience."

"You got Chesney to sell?" Christian was amazed. He had been working on this man for almost a year to even meet with him.

"I used my Marine contacts. Chesney is ex-Marine and when he learned that my Dad was a Marine and I lived on Marine bases throughout the world, he was more than happy to speak with me on behalf of GEH. All you have to do is tell me when you want to meet with him. These are the blocks of time that can be rescheduled if you wish." She flipped to his business schedule so he could see the yellow checks she placed on meetings that could be rearranged.

"Miss Steele, can I buy you the Hope Diamond or something that spectacular?"

"I am only doing my job, Mr. Grey." She said taking her IPad back. She was proud of herself for a job well done. Gotta love the Marine Corps Family, ooorah!

"And you are doing it very well." He said in awe of her. "Maybe a fur coat?"

"No, thank you, Sir." She said with her tight smile. She was so reserved. "I will return to my desk and get your lunch ordered."

"Miss Steele, thank you."

Ana only nodded at him. Mr. Grey had thanked her. He never said thanks to anyone. She returned to her desk and made his lunch order then moved on to the next emergency. Without noticing, Ana worked through her lunch break as she sat with Barney in IT going over new security measures for their computer systems. When she returned to her desk, her stomach was growling. She grabbed a protein bar she kept in her bottom drawer and nibbled on it. She looked up to see Grey standing before her desk watching her.

"Is that your lunch?" He asked horrified.

"For today it is. I was stuck in IT and couldn't get away for lunch." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

Christian took out his phone and hit a few numbers. "Claudeen, I need a seafood salad with French bread on the side sent up to Miss Steele's desk at GEH, pronto." He snapped off his phone. "There, now you can have a proper meal. I can't have you fainting on me."

Ana got out of the office a little later than she wanted. Even though she felt she got roped into a dinner date with her boss, she still wanted to look good. She wondered why he needed a "practice dinner". Surely he knew table manners. Ana decided she would have to work for this man a hundred years before she could even begin to understand him. He was mercurial, one minute running cold and the next minute running hot. He could be charming and warm and then turn on a dime and be a cold-hearted bastard. She had seen him reduce grown men into blubbering masses of tears. However, she did have to admit that he never treated her disrespectfully, except for that little incident last week. He kept his temper in control when she was around so it became common practice for her to sit in on his department head meetings. She was told by these heads that she was a calming influence on their boss and they appreciated that.

Right at seven Christian was knocking at her door. She opened the door to find him in a fresh grey suit complete with a grey linen shirt and silk tie. She had to appreciate how well he did wear a suit. "Good evening, Mr. Grey."

"Please, for tonight, will you please call me Christian?" He asked. His eyes went up and down her body. She was wearing a light china blue shift dress that hugged her curves and black Jimmy Choo strappy sandals with 5 inch heels. Her legs were fantastic and seemed to go forever. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Christian." She said as she retrieved her clutch from the foyer table. "I am ready to go."

They rode down in the elevator in silence. Ana kept her eyes forward and tried not to notice how good this man smelled. His scent was heady, with a mixture of spice and outdoors. She looked down at her hands which were holding her clutch close to her belly. For some reason, she felt nervous. This wasn't the first time she had gone to dinner with a man, but then again this was no ordinary man…this is Christian Grey, her boss, the most successful businessman in the United States under the age of thirty, and if one could believe _People Magazine_, one of the most sexiest men that ever lived. She spied on him from under her long eyelashes. He was handsome with his trademark messed up copper hair and his body was near perfect. He was lean but muscular with long legs that went on forever. She did admire the width of his shoulders. All in all, she would say that Christian Grey is a handsome man. Besides his good looks, she had learned that he was a humanitarian. He gave millions to charities and he also transported food to underdeveloped countries. She had to admire his work ethics. He worked just as hard as anyone in GEH, and probably more so, since she knew he worked late into the night at his home.

"You are a very beautiful woman." Christian said bluntly.

"Thank you, Christian." Ana replied.

"I'm not trying to come onto you…I am just stating fact. You are a beautiful woman." He kept his hands clasped behind his back as if he was restraining himself.

"I would say that you are a handsome man." She offered. "More so when you smile."

"You would say that I have a nice smile?"

"Yes."

Christian laughed softly. "Finally, I get a compliment." He said almost to himself.

"Were you fishing for one? Really, Christian, when did you become a girl?" The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the parking garage and to Taylor who stood waiting for them. Ana lost her smile when she saw him and looked boldly at him with narrowed eyes. "Taylor."

"Miss Steele." Taylor replied stoically. He turned and led them to the limo and opened the door for them.

Ana slid in first and Christian followed. The first thing that Ana noticed was that the privacy barrier was already in place and there was champagne chilling. Christian buckled her in which made her flinch away from him for just a moment but then she relaxed. He noticed and frowned. "I won't hurt you, Ana. Please, don't be afraid of me." His face was so close to hers that she could feel him breathing. Her blue eyes were mesmerized by his full mouth. Even his lips were perfectly formed. Surely this man was made by the gods for the enjoyment of women! "I hope you don't mind, but I thought some champagne was in order since you were able to get Chesney to meet with me. I am impressed, Anastasia." He moved away from her and poured two flutes of champagne. After he handed her one, he proposed a toast. "To good business and good partnerships."

"Partnerships?" She asked confused as he clinked his glass against her glass.

"Yes, I consider us partners. We work well together. I've never had a PA or OM as good as you." He leaned toward her. "I usually don't work with others. I surmise that you have noticed that I am a loner. I don't have a board of trustees and I keep my corporation private. I like to have complete control."

"Yes, I have noticed that about you." She took a sip of the champagne. It was delicious. She knew it was Dom Pérignon. "Why is that? Don't you trust others?"

"I like to have control of all things in my life. I've found that only I can make my dreams come true." He replied then he took a drink of his champagne. "That is until you came along. You have become indispensable to me."

"Maybe I should renegotiate my contract." She joked with a giggle.

That giggle drove Christian over the edge. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. He was head over heels in love with this woman and he didn't know how to handle it. Love! That concept was foreign to him and he didn't know what to do. Should he try to kiss her? He wanted to desperately. He didn't kiss women, not even his Subs. He just flogged them and fucked them hard. He didn't know how to be tender and gentle.

"Ana, I …" He began then he just shook his head.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Forget it." He didn't know how to verbalize what he was feeling mainly because he didn't understand what was going on inside his head and soul.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the Mile High Club.

The minute they arrived at the Mile High Club, they were seated in a private alcove that Christian informed Ana was his own private table. He had already ordered their drinks, appetizers, their meal and desert. He sat across the table from her smiling as their white wine was served. "How am I doing so far?"

"Truthfully, Christian not so well. Yes, back in the day, men ordered for their dates, however this is the 21st century and women like to make their own decisions. But, I do appreciate your chivalry. It is charming."

"Charming?" He questioned. "Ana, I don't date so this is new for me, so I'm asking you to lead me here."

"Didn't you ever ask a girl out? Take someone to Prom? What about college?" She couldn't understand why this good-looking guy didn't have dates.

"I've never asked a girl out. I skipped Prom, and I didn't date in college." He toyed with his glass of wine.

"I'm confused. You don't date but you're not gay. So, Mr. Grey, what are you?" She sat back and considered him thoughtfully.

"When you decided to work for me, I had you sign a NDA, and I know that when you give your word, you mean it. So, what I'm about to tell you about my private life is just that, private. No one knows about this, not even my family." He took a deep breath and made a leap of faith for the first time in his life. "I'm a Dominant and I practice this within the BDSM lifestyle."

Living around the world, Ana had seen many things foreign to her but nothing had ever shocked her like the confession she just heard. It took awhile for her brain to process what he stated. She knew about the BDSM lifestyle due to courses in psychology in college, but she never believed that she would meet someone who lived it. "And, this kept you from dating? I don't understand, you don't take your vict…your…whatever they are called out for dinner?"

"No. I don't date them. I never took them out. They don't sleep with me in my bed and I don't bond with a submissive." He could see the disgust in her eyes. "They sign a NDA and a contract then after the term is finished we part ways."

"Why are you telling me this? This has no bearing on our business relationship."

"I told you this because I want you to trust me." He felt a heat flow through his body. He was nervous for the first time in years.

"Why is this important to you?" She asked lowly. "Why do you need me to trust you?"

"Because, Ana, I want more with you. I want more than just a business relationship." He so desperately wanted to reach across the table and hold her hand, but he knew her well enough not to make any sudden moves. "I want you."

"If you think that I am going to be one of those women that you can tie up and beat on, then Mr. Grey, let me give you an example of my answer. Oh, hell no! A fucking hell no!" She grabbed her purse and started to leave but Christian blocked her way. "Let me go."

"Not this time, Miss Steele. You will sit and listen for a change." He sat her back down and he pulled his chair around and sat next to her. "I don't want that with you. I want us to be together."

"Mr. Grey, I am not interested." Before she could say anything else he was kissing her. His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling up into his body and those lips were pressed against hers. She tried to fight him, but when his kiss deepens she found herself responding. She could taste Christian and the wine and the combination was more than intoxicating. Her heart was fluttering, her stomach was rolling, and she could feel the moistness between her legs. "No."

"Yes." He kissed her again and again. "This is what I want, you in my arms."

Ana had never been kissed like this. Her heart was slamming against her chest violently. Every single cell of her body cried out for his touch. She was experiencing true yearning for the first time in her life…and it scared the shit out of her. Not him, not now! Not this difficult man who just admitted that he was a BDSM Dom. Her head was telling her to flee or flight and her body was screaming for sexual release. "You can't." She finally heard herself say. "This is wrong on so many levels. Please, Christian, let me go."

"One last kiss?" His mouth captured hers in ravishment. He invaded her soul, her passions, and that sweet mouth. She was responding against her will. He held her tighter as he felt her fight dissipate. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You are failing your dating lesson." She said in a near whisper. She had to recoup. He blew away her resolve and left her bare. Did she really respond? To him? This madness could only be explained because of the rejection from Jason Taylor! She took a deep cleansing breath and found her center. "You don't spring something like that on someone and you certainly don't force them to stay or to kiss you."

Christian only smiled as he sat back in his chair and considered her. Her face was flushed, her breathing was hard, and he could see the beating of her heart in the throbbing vein in her neck. She was excited. He could smell her arousal. "You are a difficult woman, Anastasia Steele. I had to get you to listen to me. You are a force to reckon with and I don't know how to handle you."

"That's your problem, Christian. I'm not a woman to be handled." She said in her all business tone. "And, I don't appreciate that you think that you can."

"You handle me."

"You need it." She said with conviction. "You have been running rampant over people for years and expecting the world to bow down and kiss your feet. I just gave you want you needed in business. Someone to take some of the pressure off your daily routine. It must be tiring to be an asshole 24 hours a day!" Those blue eyes bore into him. "I just did my job, Mr. Grey, and I have done it very well…maybe too well because now you think you know me and can have me. I'm no whore, Mr. Grey and I'm not like your women..submissives…victims…whatever the hell you call them. I warned you the other day about touching me inappropriately, so consider this my two week notice." She stood up looking down at his horrified face. "Good evening, Mr. Grey. I will find my own way home." Her final words shocked Christian so much that she was able to get up and leave him at the table. She went straight to the elevator and punched the call button. The doors opened quickly and she stepped in. As she turned around, Taylor was slipping in between the closing doors.

"Don't say a word to me." She demanded hotly.

"He's attracted to you." Taylor said bluntly. "He's a good man, just fucked up."

"His personal problems are not my concern."

"Ana, he has experienced the hardest of lives. He has seen things as a child that no child should ever see." Taylor wanted her to understand. He actually liked his employer even though Christian was a flawed and damaged man. Taylor, at times, thought Christian was too severe and bordered on violence and sadism but there was something deeper in that young man. "He doesn't know how to reach out to anyone. He's survived by taking care of himself, so when you come along and begin to take care of him better than he has ever done, it threw his world out of its balance. He needs you, Ana."

"No, he wants to fuck me." She snapped.

"Of course, he does, you are a beautiful woman. I'm sure most men who are captivated by your charms want to bed you. I wanted to bed you the moment we met." He stepped forward. "When those elevator doors opened that day and I saw you standing there, I thought, 'what a gorgeous woman'. Mr. Grey doesn't understand what he is feeling. He's never let himself be open to the opportunity of being in love or loving someone."

"Jason, you know about his lifestyle choices, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"I can't do that. Don't you find it disgusting, beating someone to get sexual gratification?" She shook her head. "I don't want any part of that."

"I don't think he wants that with you." He took another step toward her. "Ana, give him a chance. You might be the peace that he is desperately seeking. Heaven knows making millions of dollars a day hasn't made him happy or secure." He reached out and touched her pretty face. "I know we had a flirtation and I did enjoy the time we spent together. I understand his attraction to you. Ana, you are like a breath of fresh air. You heal people with your smile and energy."

Her blue eyes were swimming with tears. "But, you, it was you that I wanted."

"Sweetheart, it was wrong of me to even think about starting something with you when my heart was already given away. I've loved Gail Jones from the moment I saw her. I thought she didn't want me, and when you came along…I did want you, but it would have been wrong. I'd be using you and you're too fine of a lady to be used. Then, there is our age difference. I am 14 years older than you."

"Oh, Jason." She cried. "How can you be so sweet when you are breaking my heart?"

He held her to his chest and let her cry. "I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant to hurt you, but I can promise you that I will be your best friend and confidant if you will let me. I know that the Boss needs you like he needs to breathe and eat. You are his angel; his just hasn't figured it out yet. See, that is what age can give you, the ability to see things that others miss."

"Jason, you will be there for me, always?" She asked feeling his arms cocooning her warmly. She felt safe in his arms…just like when Ray held her. Then, it dawned on her…the attraction for Jason Taylor and she was horrified at herself. Maybe, she was just as fucked up as her boss! She smiled through her tears when Jason kissed the top of her head. "I want to go home…to my apartment."

"I know, honey." His strong hand gently stroked her hair. His feelings had changed. He still wanted to protect her, but more like a favored Uncle or a Father. He was seeing her through his father's eyes, a young girl who was lost and bewildered about her own feelings, desires, and needs. "I'll take you home."

Christian's POV

That could have gone better. I blew that all to hell. She fucking hates me now! I should have restrained myself, but oh no…I just jump her bones in public and scare the hell out of her. I didn't want to reveal my lifestyle choices to her so quickly. I knew she would find me sick and twisted and that look on her face proved that. But, for some reason, I do trust her. There is something about her that I can't fight no matter what I do. Every since she came into my life, I have been walking on eggshells. I am afraid. I am excited. I am in lust! Hell, I am in love with her and she thinks that I am dogshit on the sole of her shoe! Maybe, she should move on. I'm so fucked up that I would cause her nothing but pain and misery. She deserves so much more. Maybe, I should have left her and Taylor alone. God, if she ever finds out about that…she will fucking kill me and I really do believe she can do it. How in the hell can I be afraid of this little bitty woman? She barely comes to my shoulders even in her heels and I am scared shitless of her. Have I gone completely mad? Of course, you are afraid of her. She's blown your perfect little sterile, cold, and structured life to hell. She is stronger than you. She doesn't need to dominate over people to know her worth. She is confident in her abilities and she has direction in her life. You have never had that except to be wealthy and to be able to control everything in your own life and shut out the rest of the world. You built this world of dominance where you are the sole master of and bring in various women to use. Those women didn't mean a damn thing to you. They were objects. Sexual toys to be used then thrown away if they got too clingy or you tired of them.

I thought I was in control of my life, but I see know, I have never had control. The lifestyle has control over me…it forces me to search out these kind of women because I was taught that this was the only way for me to have control. My mentor always told me that love and devotion was for fools and the weak! She told me that beating me was teaching me control. And, she did teach me how to control others, just like she controlled me…still controlling me. She is still controlling me. She chooses the girls. She brings them to me. She takes care of the interviews. She has fucked me over royally for the last six years. Fuck! Where in the hell is Flynn when I need him? I really should make my psychologist escort me around just to keep me from going ape shit crazy! He would have stopped my impulse to control Ana. Ana. Anastasia. She is the sun, the moon, and the stars…and I have lost her. I've lost any chance with her. She fucking resigned! I drove her to that and she did warn me. Why didn't I just ask her? You never ask a woman anything from them…you take…that's what you do, Grey! You are a taker, a selfish asshole of a taker! Deal with it.

I have to get out of here. I have to go somewhere. Maybe I'll go to Elliot's. No, you can't go there. He lives to close to her. It's too much of a temptation not to bang down her door and try to explain everything. I need space from her. I have to regroup and get my head straight.

I am about to stand up when a hand lands on my forearm. I turn to see her. The wicked witch of the West has blown in on her broomstick. Elena Lincoln, my mentor, my Dom, my fucking nightmare!

"Christian." She purred rubbing my arm. "I thought that was you over here."

"Hello, Elena."

"Have you decided if you are ready for another submissive? I can have one sent to you tonight if you need to release some pressure. Oh, Dawling…you are so tense. Shall I go home with you?" Her perfume was so heavy that it made me sick.

I pick her claws out of my arm. "Don't touch me." I stressed through my clinched teeth. "Don't you ever fuckin touch me again."

"Christian, dawling…what is wrong with you?" Her botoxed face showed no emotion. She was a piece of granite, cold and unmoving. How in the hell did I ever think she was someone who actually cared for me?

"I don't want you to touch me." I step away from her. Her wickedness oozes out of her pores. She is dressed completely in black…she always wears black…just like her black heart and soul. I see it now. It took being in the presence of an angel like Ana to see the dark and evil that is Elena Lincoln. All these years, Flynn has tried to tell me, but I was so convinced that she had taught me everything I know. All she did was fuck me up even more. Having a drug-addicted hooker of a mother was bad enough, but this woman made my birthmother look almost like a fucking saint. At least, Ella had a sickness, an addiction to coke and heroin, but this bitch…she just wanted control over a young horny stud that would do anything for sex! I see it all now. She fucking played me from day one. "I have to go. I have an emergency to deal with now."

"I will see you tomorrow morning at the meeting." Her dark eyes are ablaze with greed. She thinks she is going to get more money for her salons.

I only nod at her. "Good evening." I turn and leave knowing that just by standing so close to her that I need to take a long hot shower. I feel dirty. I feel sick to my stomach. I feel like a fool!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own the characters from FSoG. The lovely and talented E.L. James is the sole owner. These characters are just playing in my Playroom. I do hold the rights to any of my own characters and the storyline. **

**I want to thank all for the follows and great reviews. I am humbly honored by you all. I am glad that you enjoy the humor and the ballsy Ana that I have created. **

**Now back to our story…..**

Chapter 9

The next morning Ana was at work before anyone else. Since she couldn't sleep thanks to replaying the evening over and over in her mind, she got up, showered, and went to work. She was achy because of her work out with Leland Riggins, her trainer. He pushed her hard the night before, especially on the punching bag. Her arms were burning from throwing punches. She sat at her desk reading through a manuscript that a friend from SIP had sent her to read. Even though she worked at GEH, she still had dreams of owning and operating her own publishing company. Every now and then she would do Hannah, an assistant at SIP a favor and re-read through a potential book and make notes. She is marking in red ink the sentences she finds "iffy" when she hears the elevator ding. Ana looked up to see those grey eyes staring back at her.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey. I have made coffee. Would you like a cup?" She asks. She doesn't smile nor does she frown.

"Uh…I thought you were resigning." Christian held his breath waiting for her answer.

"I would like to speak privately with you about that." She replied standing up. "Your office is already opened and I will go get your coffee." Christian nodded and went to his office as she scrambled to the breakroom. He was standing by his desk when she returned with his coffee. "I think I was too quick to offer my resignation. If you still want me as your OM and PA I would like to rescind that statement."

"Of course, Miss Steele." He fought not to smile. "I owe you an apology. I was completely out of line last night."

"Mr. Grey, maybe we should start over again." She offered her hand to him with a smile. "Good Morning, Mr. Grey, I am Anastasia Steele, your OM and PA."

Christian finally let the smile grace his face and took her hand. "Good Morning, Miss Steele, I am Christian Grey, CEO of GEH."

"It is a great pleasure to meet you, sir. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Miss Steele, I have everything I need at this moment in time." He let go of her hand and went to his chair. "Miss Steele, thank you for staying with me."

Ana nodded. "Christian, can we be less formal, at least when we are alone here in your office?" She stepped toward his desk. "I think we should try to be friends."

"I would like that. Of course, I've never had a woman friend before…so if I fuc…mess up, please forgive me." He could feel a foreign feeling spread through his body. Was that happiness? "Ana?"

"Yes, Christian."

"You are still a beautiful woman."

Ana only smiled at him for a few seconds then walked out of his office.

Elena's POV

I know this is going to be the greatest day of my life. I have been asked to attend a meeting with Christian at GEH. I think he is going to invest more money into my salon chain or maybe he's going to offer me a position in his corporation. I've been telling him for years that I would be an asset for him in business. I know a lot of people in Seattle and Portland society and I know their secrets. Since I made Christian Grey, I do believe he owes me. I showed him how to control his life, how to be a Dom and how to enjoy the sexuality of BDSM. I taught him that love is weak and one must guard against it. Love only destroys strong people. I was the one who taught him about being ruthless and it has served him well in the business world. Yes, I take the credit for making THE Christian Grey!

He was such a pretty boy at age 15, long, lean, and beautiful to look at with his copper curls. I knew I had to have him, but he was a troubled kid. His adopted mother, Grace Trevelyan-Grey, my best-friend if I had a best friend, was always confiding in me about the heartache that she felt because of this troubled boy! He couldn't stand to be touched. He got into fights and had been suspended from many different schools. He was drinking and dabbling with marijuana. It was just a matter of time before Christian was arrested and sent to prison. I finally got my chance to have him when my husband at the time hired him to do some yard-work for the summer. I seduced him and from that time on he was mine. I used sex to control him. If he wanted to fuck me on a regular basis he would have to stop drinking, doing drugs, stop the fighting, and do better in school. He also had to do everything I asked of him. Within two weeks, I had that boy in my playroom whipping the shit out of him for my own pleasure. I did respect his wishes that I don't touch his chest or his back, but I had his perfect ass and legs to whip then I would fuck him until he couldn't walk. As he got older, his cock just got bigger and thicker. I loved sucking him off and tasting his young seed. He did better in school, so much better that he graduated from High School as Valedictorian. He went on to Harvard for three years and I would have to travel to have him. I kept my control over him even with the distance between us. He needed me. I was his life, his breathe, and his savior. I made sure of it!

When he dropped out of Harvard and came back to Seattle, I was there to collect him from the airport. His parents didn't know he was back until he showed up on their doorstep three days later, fully beaten and fucked by yours truly. It had been a three day event of a complete power-exchange. However, after that weekend, things changed. Christian no longer wanted to be my Sub. He wanted to become a Dom. I couldn't give up that big cock, so I "subbed" for him and took him around to the various clubs around Seattle that catered to our colorful lifestyle. I always told Christian that our lifestyle is like caviar, it's an acquired taste and only a few fortunate and truly strong people can truly embrace it and love it. He was one of the lucky ones! My control over him increased when I loaned him a hundred thousand dollars to start his company. In just two years he was on his way to the status that he enjoys today. I was paid back with interest, but my greatest achievement was THE Christian Grey. Now, today was the ultimate payback. I would sit beside Christian and we will run GEH together. After all, he owes me!

I am excited as I walk into GEH. This will be my new playground. The first thing I am going to do is get rid of that receptionist who looked at me like I was something from the trash. I guess she doesn't know the latest fashions. Jealous bitch! She is so nasty and hateful that she wouldn't let me use Christian's private elevator and I had to ride with the little people. That will end when I am part of this company. I will never be a part of the little people again. My days of washing the hair of old ladies and smelling old men who try to pinch my ass are over with. Oh, I will keep the salon chain because it makes money, but I won't ever work in them again. I'm going to sit up high in the clouds looking over our kingdom. Christian and I will be the king and queen of Seattle!

I walk off the elevator on Floor 30 which I know is Christian's floor. It's been awhile since I have been here and there are some differences. There is a receptionist desk that I try to avoid, but the little bitch behind the desk stops me and tells me that I have to sign in and wait in the waiting room until one of Christian's assistants can attend to me. Yeah, right, bitch…only Christian attends to me. As soon as I am able, that bitch is getting fired also. I will fire every woman who might be a threat to me and replace them with great looking young men that I can enjoy at my leisure. Oh, yes, nice, muscular, young men with stamina!

I sit on a red leather sofa. And, I wait. It's almost ten and no one has offered me coffee or tea. I should be treated like a queen. Don't these people know who I am? Don't they know how important I am to Christian? I saved his life. I understood his needs…I still understand his needs. Now, that I am back into his life, he won't need those mousy little Subs. I will sub for him and he can sub for me….oh yes…that will be nice….to take the cane to that muscular ass. I can't wait to wrap my lips around his cock. I bet he has missed me these last six years. No one can fuck him like I do. I know, because I make sure that any sub he has is inferior to me! I befriend them and when I see that they are forming romantic attachments to Christian I encourage them to tell him their feelings. Works like a charm! He gets rid of them that very day! I have taught him well. Love is for fools and weak-minded people!

I look at my watch and it is five till ten. I look up to see another blonde before me. "Mrs. Lincoln, if you will follow me to Conference Room A." Her voice is annoying. Yup, she's getting fired also.

I walk into the Conference Room with confidence. I own this room. I let my eyes scan the room and let everyone in there to gaze upon my beauty. They should be so lucky to be in my presence. I know most of these people…Christian sits at the head of the table and of course, Taylor is close by. He is another one that I would get rid of, but I know Christian would never let me fire that man! I will just have to learn to live with him. I notice that there is a seat next to Christian open. I smile. Ahhh, that must be my place of honor…at his right hand. I start to take a step towards him when this little brunette comes into the room from another entrance and takes my seat. I stop suddenly in shock when I see Christian look at her with awe like she is the Virgin Mary. What the fuck? Who is this little bitch that dares to take my place? How dare she? I will show her. I will take a cat o'nine tails to her. I will make her scream for mercy and laugh as I keep raining the blows down her back and her little ass!

Christian finally notices me and stands up. Yes, finally. He will tell that little bitch to get out of my seat of honor!

"Mrs. Lincoln, please sit." He motions to the seat at the far end of the table, opposite of him. This isn't correct. What is going on? I smile. Oh, I see…we are equals so he is giving me equal footing with him. What a sweet boy? I will let him smell my pussy later on! I sit with the attitude that I own this place because in a sense I do. It is because of me that Christian is a success! He sits and different begin to speak.

I'm not listening as that mousy little bitch began to speak about some deal with some guy name Chesney then I hear the name of my salon chain…then I hear embezzlement…money missing…I look up to see all eyes on me. Did that little bitch just accuse me of something?

"It has come to my attention that there are major accounting mistakes in regards to the Escala Salons. After continued investigation there is evidence of skimming profits and embezzlement on the part of my partner, Elena Lincoln." Christian announces. I feel faint. He's throwing me under the bus.

"I refuse to sit here and be accused of such crimes." I declared standing up and squaring my shoulders. I am in full Dom stance but I notice that no one is intimidated by me.

"I suggest you sit your ass down, Mrs. Lincoln." Christian said in his deep, cold voice. He is the Dom. He controls this room. I'm fucked! I look around to the faces of these people who are staring at me like I am the devil incarnate. "We have enough evidence to have you arrested, Mrs. Lincoln." Why is he calling me Mrs. Lincoln? We are old friends. He is my pupil, my greatest achievement. "We have signed affidavits from representatives from the beauty suppliers that attest that the receipts that you sent to the accountants for payment are not the same receipts that were made out to you. We have your signatures on the original receipts when the supplies were received. What say you, Mrs. Lincoln?"

**"**It has to be a mistake. Christian, I would never try to steal from my own salons or from you. Whoever has fabricated this lie needs to be arrested." I hear myself say.

"Mrs. Lincoln, did you not take a shipment of three cases of Imperial Shampoo and Conditioner on May 6, 2011 for the price of $5 a unit which comes to $180 but sent a receipt to the accountants for $300? There were over one hundred such entrances on the books." The little mousy girl asks. Why is she even speaking to me? She has no right to speak to me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about it." I say not even looking at that girl or at Christian. I refuse to say anything more. I sit there with my arms crossed over my magnificent chest. These people can go straight to hell.

Christian motions to Taylor to go to the door. He opens it and the next thing I know I am being stood up and handcuffed by two uniformed police officers and they are reading me my Miranda Rights. I can't be arrested! I am Elena Lincoln. No one has the right to do this! "Christian, please…don't let them do this to me…Christian…don't I mean anything to you…Oh God! No!" I am fighting these men. I won't go. No I won't. The next thing I know I am on the ground being restrained. I would usually find this a part of foreplay, but these men are taking me to jail. Fuck, I'm screwed! Who did this? Who did this to me? I am brought to my feet and I see Christian leaning toward that little girl and whispering to her. His hand is on her back. Fuck…she did it. I know it was her. Damn fucking bitch. I will get her. I know my ex-husband won't let me stay in jail. He cares too much for his precious last name. I'll be out in a few hours and then I will kill that bitch!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The lights of Seattle twinkled brightly as Ana stood staring out her window. This had been a great week. The Chesney deal had gone through quickly thanks to Ana's Marine connections, her charm, and Christian's business savvy. GEH will make billions with the Chesney Corporation now in the GEH family and with Christian at the helm. To celebrate, Christian took her out for lunch and they actually got along. She told him stories about living abroad on Marine bases and he shared stories of his childhood with Grace and Carrick Grey. She learned that Christian and his siblings had been adopted. He had gone to Harvard but dropped out before his Senior year. She could only image the heartbreak this must have caused his parents. **

**They spoke very little about the Lincoln matter. Ana knew there was more to the story of Elena Lincoln, especially how she acted when she was arrested. She screamed for Christian to save her that day. He only described their relationship as an old family friendship and that was he was upset that she had stolen from him. After further investigation by the accountants, it was learned that she had been stealing money for years. All this information had been turned over to the Prosecuting Attorney's Office and for further investigation and to file further charges. As of now, Elena Lincoln was being held at the King County Jail awaiting arraignment. **

**Ana did notice that Christian seemed more relaxed after that woman was taken out of his office and building in handcuffs that day. It was like he was glad to get rid of her. For some reason, Ana felt that there was more than an old family friendship between her Boss and that Lincoln woman, but she could barely stand to think of Christian sleeping with piece of plastic. It made her skin crawl, just like if she had seen a snake in her home. **

**Her cell phone rang and she quickly checked to see who is was. Of course, it is Christian. Only Christian Grey would call her at seven o'clock in the evening.**

**"Steele." She said.**

**"Grey, here." His voice was clipped.**

**"Good evening, Mr. Grey." **

**"Do you have the Chesney files with you? I want to look it over this evening." **

**"Yes, I do. I can have it sent up to you." **

**"Don't bother; I'll be down in three minutes." The line went dead. As his MO, he hung up abruptly and it pissed her off. She was glad that she was meeting with her trainer in fifteen minutes down in the gym. She was already in black yoga pants, a black wife-beater T-shirt and her black Nike's. She was ready for a good hard workout. She quickly pulled her hair back and fastened it with a hair band. As soon as Mr. Grey picked up the proposal she would head down to the gym and get warmed up.**

**Christian was smiling when Ana opened her apartment door open. "Good evening once again, Miss Steele." He drawled as his eyes swept up and down her trim body that was showcased so well in her workout clothes. "Going for a workout?" **

**"Actually, yes, and I don't long to warm up." She thrust the file into his hands, grabbed her workout bag and walked him back to the elevator. "Happy reading." Her giggle was sweet to Christian's ears. **

**"I'll escort you down." He said joining her in the elevator and pressed the Basement level where the gym was. They rode in silence. "Martial Arts?" **

**"A form of Martial Arts, Krav Maga." She offered.  
"Hardcore. Yellow belt?" **

**"2****nd**** degree black belt, Mr. Grey." She said with a sigh. "I've been in training since I could walk." **

**"Your Dad is hard core isn't he?" Christian stood close to her even though they were the only people in the elevator. He kept his hands clasped behind his back, still holding onto the file.**

**"Dad is and will always be a Marine Instructor." She looked up to see where they were in the descent to the basement. "I also kick-box and box a little bit." **

**"You are a deadly weapon. Maybe you can kick my ass." He joked.**

**"Actually, I've seen you train with Bastille, and yes I think I could kick your ass." She smiled smugly at him.**

**One of his perfect dark copper eyebrows went up and he flashed that smirk at her. "That sounds like a challenge, Miss Steele. I might just have to join you."**

**The Chesney Files were forgotten as Christian raced up to his penthouse and changed into his workout gear. He arrived back at the gym to find his OM and PA warming up with stretches. His breath caught in his throat to see her long legs stretched out and the erotic line of her back. She was doing yoga moves for her warm-up. He whipped the towel off from around his neck and let it fall to a bench then went to the treadmill. He would have to keep control of his body since he already felt his groin tighten. The last thing he needed was for her to see him with a hard-on. **

**A few moments later a large man with the dark brown hair arrived. He never said a word to Ana but began to go through moves with her. Their moves were smooth almost like music floating over a grassy meadow, then all of a sudden the man was on the ground and Ana was restraining him.  
"Give." The man's voice was deep. He got up and looked down at his student. "Why do you even bother to train? You know all this." **

**"Oh, Leland, I do enjoy taking you down." Ana teased. Her blue eyes were wild with adrenaline. She was barely breathing hard. **

**Leland Riggins trained some of the most gifted athletes in the world but this little girl was his finest and best pupil. She had been in some kind of training since she could walk, but took up Krav Maga about five years ago. She took to it like a duck to water. He smiled at her. "Let's go through some more moves then we will go do a workout on the bag." **

**Christian moved from machine to machine as he watched Ana's trainer put her through the paces. He had to admit that the girl was lethal. Maybe Taylor had been more than astute to place Ana on the security team. **

**After an hour of hardcore and a fast paced workout, Ana was still standing and Leland was more than pleased. Her body was covered with a light sheen of sweat but she still more than beautiful. The trainer threw her a bottle of water which she caught with one hand and then she drank deeply from it. **

**"Alright, Ana…you did great tonight. Just do a calm down then you are done. I have to go but I see we are scheduled for next week, same time." **

**"Yeah." She said between drinks. "I want to work for the next degree." **

**Leland only nodded then quietly left. A man of very few words. Ana went to the mats and began her cool-down exercises. **

**"You are good." Christian said watching her. **

**"I better be or I wasted all my life." She laughed. "And, my Dad would be greatly disappointed." **

**"Would you like to spar with me?" He asked but he really wanted to ask her to make love to him. Love, there was that word again. "Just promise not to hurt me." He noticed how she changed as they squared off against each other. Her eyes became hard and she looked deadly. He was taken back on how fast she was and that she landed a punch on his chin even though she was shorter and smaller than him. He wiped at his chin and tried to land a blow on her but she was good at evading him. After taking multiple hits to his body and barely touching her, Christian conceded. **

**"You are good. I feel very secure and confident in your abilities." **

**"Thank you, Christian. Please excuse me, I need a shower." She went to the bench where her workout bag was. She slung it over her shoulder and started to leave.**

**"I would like to take you out for dinner." He said not wanting her to go. "Or you can join me in the Penthouse. My housekeeper is a great cook. I promise to behave." He could tell she was considering it. "I hate being alone and we could talk about the Chesney deal." **

**Ana looked him over. For some reason he wasn't as threatening to her. She had learned to be comfortable with him. She gave him a court nod. "I'll be up in twenty minutes." **

**Twenty minutes later Ana was sitting at the kitchen island having dinner with her boss. They were quiet as they ate lasagna, steamed vegetables, and garlic bread. A bottle of red wine was opened for their pleasure.**

**"Your housekeeper is a really good cook." Ana offered to break the silence.**

**"Do you cook?" **

**"Yes, I do and bake." **

**"Chocolate cake?" He asked wide-eyed. She only nodded. "It's my favorite desert." **

**"Maybe someday I will bake you a home-made chocolate cake with home-made chocolate icing." She said with a gentle smile. He was rather charming when he let himself relax, almost like a little boy.**

**"I would like that…very much." He said with a shy smile. He looked at her wanting so much to touch her. "What is your favorite desert?" **

**"I like cherry cheesecake." She said. She noticed that he was looking at her strangely, almost with longing. Was this a lonely man? Didn't he have a Sub or whatever he contracted? "I don't think I can eat anymore. I'm stuffed." **

**"Did I dish up too much?" She only nodded. "I'll clean up." **

**"No, I will do it. You invited me for dinner and prepared our meal." She stood up and took her place to the sink. She scraped her leftover food into the garbage disposal and then rinsed off the plate before placing it in the dishwasher. She turned back to him. "Are you finished?" **

**"Yes, Ma'm." He handed her his plate. He watched her as she did an ordinary job and made it so very extraordinary. Her movements were smooth and graceful. He liked looking at her. She made him feel like he was gazing at fine art or listening to the great masterpieces of famous composers. "Would you like to sit in the living room and enjoy our wine?" **

**This was beginning to feel like a date. Ana almost said no but his grey eyes were pleading with her to not to leave him. "That would be nice." **

**They sat on the sofa and talked for the next three hours. They told each other more about their childhoods, their college experiences, and their travels. By midnight Christian was holding her hand as she spoke about losing her paternal grandparents to cancer and heart attack. She felt how warm his hand was and for some reason she felt safe and reassured. Somehow he was getting to her. He was breaking through her barriers. **

** "Would you like some more wine?" He asked leaning forward for the bottle.**

**"Are you trying to get me intoxicated and take advantage of me?" She asked teasingly.**

**"No, Anastasia, I wouldn't do that to you or any woman. If we ever sleep together I want you sober and wanting me." **

**"I thought you didn't sleep with women." She said feeling her face flush with the memory of their conversation that led to her short-lived resignation. **

**"I don't sleep with Subs…and you are not a Sub." **

**"So you would sleep with me? I mean only sleep with me, no sex." **

**Christian smiled. "Yes, I would sleep with you without sex." He knew it would be hard to have her in his bed with his personal issues but he would do it to gain her trust. He would have to restrain himself from touching her and trying to make love to her. He knew in his darkest heart that they would never have sex, it would be love-making and it scared the hell out of him. He had no control over his feelings for this woman. She blew into his life and changed everything. His life had become unrecognizable to him. Where were the subs? Why didn't he contract another one? When was the last time he had been in his playroom wielding a cane or flogger? "Would you sleep with me?" **

**Ana bit her lower lip. "For some reason that I don't understand my heart says yes." She honestly declared. **

**"Will you sleep with me tonight?" His voice was so soft, almost a whisper. He didn't know he could still whisper since he was so used to barking orders or yelling at idiots. **

**"Yes." She didn't whisper.**

**Ana came from the bathroom wearing one of Christian's dress shirts. She had to roll up the sleeves and gave a giggle when she saw that shirt-tail nearly went to her knees. She knew he was a muscular man and tall but she never thought she would swim in his clothing. Christian came out of his walk-in closet wearing a white t-shirt and grey lounging pants that hug deliciously off his hips. He stopped suddenly at looked at Ana dressed in one of his dress shirts. ****_Oh god, how am I supposed to keep my hands off her? She looks so fucking hot in my shirt. I can see her long legs and those beautiful breasts. Oh, I want her so much. I hunger for her. She is all that I think of morning, noon, and night. She fills my dreams driving the nightmares away, but I still wake up in frustration. Maybe this was a bad idea. What if I can't sleep with her? What if she touches me and I freak out on her? What if I wake up screaming? I don't want to scare her. I need her to want to be with me. I just fucking need her._**

**"Shall I turn down the bed?" Christian asked lowly. He walked to the far side of the bed and pulled down the duvet and sheet. He climbed into the bed then offered his hand to her to join him. She slid into the bed and lay on her back. "Are you comfortable?" He turned off the bedside lamp and the room was casted into darkness with just the moonlight throwing silvery beams into the room. **

**"Yes, this is a very comfortable mattress." She brought the sheet up to her shoulders then turned on her side to look at him. "I've never slept with anyone before. I'm used to sleeping in the middle of the bed." **

**"You never stayed over with a boyfriend?" **

**"Uh…no…because I never spent the night with any of my boyfriends." **

**"So, you always got up and left?" He asked amused.**

**"I … um…I never …well there was no intimacy." She said lowly. Ana gave him a gentle smile when he looked at her with confusion. "I've never had a lover." **

**"You mean that you are a …virgin?" His grey eyes grew in surprise. "You…never…had…sex?" **

**"No, never." She said in a near whisper. She always thought there was something wrong with her that none of the guys that she dated turned her on. There had never been a spark of interest. They were little boys and she wanted a real man. **

**"How did you…I mean…look at you. You are fucking beautiful. I don't know how some guy didn't sweep you off your feet." He was on his side looking over her. Her beautiful face was illuminated by the moon filled his eyes. "How did you keep from…you know from having sex?" **

**"I was never tempted by any college boys, besides I was busy with school and work." Her hands were folded under her pillow as she hugged it. "I surmise that you were sexually active in college." **

**"Not as much as others." He said honestly. "I didn't have a date when at Harvard." **

**"I can't believe that. The girls must have been fawning all over you."**

**Christian looked sad as he thought back to his Harvard days. He rowed, he worked out and he was bored in classes. He wasn't allowed to date, to drink, or to do anything. Elena kept him on a tight leash and she always seemed to know what he was doing and who he was with. One memory that made him cringe was when he was in a study group with two girls. They were working on a project in a business management class and it consisted of working together nights on end. Elena blew into town one evening to find him with these two girls just after they finished the project and they were celebrating with a few beers. Elena called him while he was in the bar and made him meet her at their usual motel room. There she beat the shit out of him for daring to be with another female. "I never dated at Harvard." **

**"Who taught you about this lifestyle that you practice?" Ana's big blue eyes searched his face. **

**"It's a long story." **

**Ana gave him a smile. "We have all night, Christian." She fought her urge to reach over the smooth his unruly curls from his eyes. **

**"A friend of my mother's introduced me to the lifestyle." With a gentleness that not even he knew he could muster, he pushed a long lock of wavy brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She had such lovely hair. "I was a wild rebellious boy. I was full of pain and angry at the world. She taught me how to control myself." He sighed heavily. "I was fifteen years old when it started. I was horny and full of piss and vigor. She was my Domme." **

**"Holy shit, fifteen? You were just a child, Christian. She had no right to even touch you." A frown marred her brow. "Who was this bitch?" **

**"Elena Lincoln." **

**"OH MY GOD!" She cried out. "After she molested you as a child you go into business with her?" **

**"I never saw it as molestation…that is until I met you." Christian looked away ashamed. "I'm changing, Ana, and I am lost. You have changed me. You come in with your smart mouth, beauty, and your intelligence and you have rocked my world. I don't know which way is up anymore. Everything I thought I knew is nothing but bullshit."**

**"Christian, do you have a Sub?" **

**"No, I don't. I haven't had one since right before you came to work for me." **

**"Why?" She breathed.**

**Christian reached over and caressed her face. Her skin was so soft and perfect. "Because of you, Ana. I don't want a Sub, I want you." He moved closer to her and cupped her face with his large hands. "I want only you." He kissed her ever so softly pressing his lips onto hers waiting for acceptance. She opened her mouth to him and accepted his kiss with her arms snaking around his neck. He felt his heart thunder in his chest. He kissed her for a few more moments until he knew he was almost to the point of no return. "Your lips are so soft." **

**"I've never been kissed like that." She declared shyly. Yes, she had been kissed before but nothing like this. No one had kissed her until she felt like she would faint. No one made her see stars bursting into the air. **

**"I can kiss you like that every day if you would let me." **

**"Calm down, Big Guy, we are crossing so many lines here. I work for you. How weird would it become if something did happen between us? I would have to find another job." **

**"Why?" **

**"Christian, you can't date your OM and PA." **

**He shrugged. "I don't see why not. We are consenting adults. If you want me and I want you, who's fucking business is it?" He sat up. "Ana, do you want me?" **

**She bit in her lip in thought. "It's not a matter of wanting, Christian. It's a matter of if we should, plus, I have intimacy issues. I don't trust people. I don't let too many people close to me." **

**"Neither do I." He said as he played with her hair. "Can't we at least try?" **

**"And, what happens if we fail? Do you fire me? If we don't go the distance what happens to my career?" She shook her head. "I think I better return to my own apartment. This is dangerous for both of us. We have just gotten to the point of being civil to each other in the last couple of weeks. I need this job and I'm good at it. I need to focus on my career not a lovelife." **

**Christian felt his heart fall out of his chest. She was running. He finally felt something for a woman besides the need to beat her ass pink, and the woman doesn't want him. "Please, you said you would stay. I won't touch you. I just want to feel normal once in my life." **

**The look on his face like a lost puppy touched Ana's heart. She reached out to touch him, but he grabbed her hand before her hand landed on his chest. "Please, don't touch my chest or back. I can't bare it." His voice was full of emotion. **

**"Christian?" **

**"I just can't bare it." He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Please stay with me. We can spoon." **

**Ana saw a broken and abused young boy in the eyes of her boss. For some reason he needed her. She nodded and turned away from him and let him spoon against her. His arm draped over her waist. He was so warm and if she was honest, he was comforting. "Good night, Christian." She said lowly.**

**"Good night, Ana." He breathed into her hair then kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They awoke wrapped in each other's arms. Christian felt her long hair across his chest and realized that he was on his back and cradling Ana onto his chest. There was no burning sensation or fear embedded in his soul as her hand lay upon his chest. She was awoke slowly and stretched like a cat loosening it joints. She sat up in the bed as if confused to where she was.

"Good morning." Christian said making her jump. He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"G…good morning." Her voice was soft. Everything about her was soft, the way the morning sun reflected from her hair, her skin was dewy and those eyes…well those eyes they were Christian's undoing. "What time is it?"

Christian reached over for his phone. "It's almost eleven."

"Oh, shit…I have a meeting at noon. Crap. Crap. Crap." She bolted from the bed into the bathroom to find her clothes. She dressed quickly and came out of the bathroom tying her hair up into a ponytail. "I have to go. See you Monday."

"Wait!" Christian cried out before she opened the bedroom door. "Can I take you out tonight? Dinner? Maybe dancing if you like?"

Ana bit her lip. "Uh…can I take a raincheck on that? I sorta have a date tonight."

"A date?" His smile froze on his face_. She can't date! She's mine! Who in the hell does this other shithead think he is taking out my girl? I have to get rid of this guy whoever he is. Fuck! We made progress finally…I made progress…she's the first woman to sleep in my bed. She's the first woman that I'm attracted to that I don't want to beat the shit out of. How can she go out on a date with someone else? And, what's this sorta kinda have a date crap? Either you have a date or you don't!_ He frowned at her making her take a step toward the door. "With who?" His voice was sharp and edgy. He was fighting his need for control.

"Just a friend." She said carefully. She saw the play of emotions on his face. He went from cozy happy to furious within a nano-second. Mercurial barely did him justice as a description. "We were friends when his Dad was in Guam."

"Name, Anastasia? I want a name." He demanded coming from the bed.

"Christian, it's really none of your business." She stood her ground before him. "See, I told you this was crossing the lines. We were finally getting along at the office and now you are acting like some jealous forsaken lover. I don't have to tell you anything about my private life." She opened the door but kept her eyes on his face. "And, don't you dare try to track me. None of your shit tonight, Grey." She turned to walk out of the room and she bumped into a tall sandy haired woman.

"Mother!" Christian exclaimed when he saw Ana reach out to stabilize whomever she ran into. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey was pleasantly shocked to find a woman coming from Christian's bedroom. Within the few seconds, she had scanned the person over and was smiling to see a lovely woman. "I do apologize, Christian, but I did try to call and I was here earlier but Taylor said you were still asleep." She kept looking from this beautiful creature back to her son. It was evident that they had slept together. "I want to talk to you about some business with Coping Together." Her eyes were pleading with her son to make the introductions, but he was for once shocked speechless. She offered her hand to the woman who just proved that her son wasn't gay. "Good Morning, I am Dr. Trevelyan but you can call me Grace."

His mother! Ana wanted to die but she took the offered hand and shook. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ma'm. I am Ana Steele. I do apologize for nearly running you over, but I am late for an appointment." Ana glared back at Christian, walked down the hall, and made her escape.

Grace was all smiles when she turned back to her son. "She's beautiful, Christian."

"She's a pain in my ass." Christian raged. He was still fuming over the fact that his Ana had a date tonight. He saw the smile slip from his mother's face which made he feel like a complete shit. "Look, Mom, it's complicated. Ana works for me and she has reservations about us."

"She must not have many since she spent the night with you." Grace said with a laugh.

"It … we didn't … Fuck, Mom…we didn't have sex if that's what you are thinking." He brushed both hands through his already messy copper curls. "She…she keeps the night terrors away."

Grace knew all too well about his night terrors. Many a night she was awaken by his howls of pain and fear. Nothing seemed to help unless she sat next to him and sang but she could never touch him. He wouldn't allow it. "Does she touch you?"

"Mom!" Christian walked back into the room and flopped onto the bed that still smelled of his Ana. "I don't want to discuss this with you."

"She's very pretty." Grace observed him as he lay on the bed with his forearm across his brow. "You say she works for you?"

"Yeah, she's my OM and PA."

"The one that Elliot has been talking about?" Grace asked. "I got the impression that he liked her."

"She is female, Mother, of course, he likes her." He sat up. "Mom, I think I feel something for this woman…I don't understand."

Grace gave one of her sweet motherly smiles. Could it be? Was Christian Grey falling under the spell of love? God, she hoped so! He was a lonely man and he needed someone to share his life with. "What don't you understand?"

"Why I am feeling? I don't have a heart, Mother. I don't do feelings! I don't date. I don't do normal." He was freaking frustrated.

Tears were pooling in Grace's eyes. "Oh, my darling boy. You have always had a heart, you've just shut if off from the world for so long. Whoever this young lady is, you better treat her well and keep her around. She might be the one you have always needed." She then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Now, go get dressed because you are taking me out for lunch and we can discuss some business."

"Yes, Ma'm." Christian said with respect.

Grace Trevelyan-Grey stood tall for a woman even without heels. She was slender with sandy blonde hair and the softest bluish-green eyes. She had a great deal of energy which she needed being the Head of Pediatrics at Seattle Mercy Hospital and with her constantly on-the-go family. Grace loved children but circumstances beyond her control kept her from having children naturally. When the time came for extending their family, she and Carrick Grey, her loving husband decided on adoption. Elliot came first. He was a skinny, blonde haired, blue-eyed charmer at the age of two. His mother had been an unwed mother with problems. She abandoned Elliot at the hospital one evening with a note saying that she was unable to care for this child. After treating the little toddler for inner-ear infections and dehydration Social Services was called in and they took custody of unknown baby John Doe. A few weeks later Grace and Carrick petitioned the courts to adopt this little golden angel. The process speeded along since Grace was a doctor, Carrick was a lawyer, and the State of Ohio wanted this child off the State Rolls. They named him Elliot Carrick Trevelyan-Grey and they went home with him as their son. Christian came a year later in a different yet similar way. He came into the hospital horribly abused, traumatized, hungry, and stoic. He wouldn't speak. Grace instantly fell in love with this copper haired little guy. She learned later from the police that his mother had died and this poor child had been alone with the body for three days. After more investigation, they discovered that Christian suffered horrible abuse by his mother's pimp and that the little boy had no one to care for him. Once again, Grace and Carrick opened their hearts and home to another child. He was named Christian Theo Trevelyan-Grey, keeping his given name but giving him Grace's father's name. Their final child was adopted in the State of Washington after they moved to Seattle from Detroit. Mia Elizabeth Trevelyan-Grey was an open adoption. She came to them at the age of 7 days old. Her mother, being a young teen, decided to give her child up for adoption and she chose the Greys as the adoptive family. Elliot had just turned nine and Christian was six years old when little Mia came to live with them. Christian bonded immediately with his little sister and started to talk. His first word in two years had been "Mia". Of the three children, only Mia's birth parents were known to Grace and Carrick, sad to say, Elliot and Christian's biological father's were unknown to everyone except the Good Lord.

Ana was late as she walked into the offices of Carrick Grey. For some reason, she had a summons to visit his office for a meeting. She was nervous. What did Carrick Grey want with her? Did this have something to do with Christian? Why did Mr. Grey want to meet on a Saturday?

Carrick could be described as elegantly handsome, a light brown haired Cary Grant. Tall and handsome, Carrick could still turn the heads of women of all ages. His dark brown eyes reminded Ana of strong brewed coffee. He was tall like his sons and she could tell that he took a great deal of pride in his still trim body.

"Miss Steele, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you." He was charming as he offered his hand. "I see why Elliot raves about his brother's assistant."

"It is a pleasure to meet you also, Sir." Ana said taking his hand. She remained standing until he offered her a seat before his desk.

"I am sure you are wondering why I have asked to see you." She only nodded. "I have been contacted by Mrs. Elena Lincoln to represent her in her troubles with the law. I wanted to interview you about this case."

"Mr. Grey, I am sure you have read the police reports. There is nothing more I can tell you."

"I'm not so sure, Miss Steele. According to Mrs. Lincoln you framed her for some reason."

Ana began to laugh. "And, why would I want to frame her. I don't even know her. The first time I ever saw Mrs. Lincoln was the day that she was confronted by Mr. Grey on the matter of this issue. Is she also accusing the accountants at GEH who found this when they were auditing the books of Esclava?"

"So, why would she accuse you of this?" Carrick asked as he considered this young woman. He found her very attractive with her long brunette hair and her sweet peaches and cream face with those big blue eyes looking directly at him without fear. He knew she was telling the truth.

"That is something that you should ask your client."

"Do you know why Christian is being difficult on this matter? He will not return my phone calls about this situation."

"Mr. Grey, I cannot speak for your son. I suggest that you have this conversation with him."

"Mmmm…you are very loyal to him." He stated.

"He is my employer." Ana kept her cool demeanor but inside she was turning to jelly. She wanted so much to tell Christian's father that Elena Lincoln had molested his son, but that was Christian's choice to tell his family. "All I can say to you, Mr. Grey, make sure that you know all about Mrs. Lincoln outside of this case. Her past history is…for a lack of a better word…disturbing."

"How do you know this?" Carrick asked fascinated by her choice of words.

"Mr. Grey, I am your son's PA and OM. What I know cannot be discussed due to business and the NDA that I signed." She reached for her briefcase that sat on the floor beside her feet. She opened that case and produced a large, overstuffed file. "This is an investigation that was done by a Private Investigator that works for GEH on retainer. It is a disturbing report that after you read it that you may reconsider representing that woman." After Carrick took the file, Ana stood up. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, Sir." She offered her hand that he shook.

Carrick was left bewildered by the young woman that worked for his son. She left him with more questions and it hoped that the file that she left with him had the answers. He sat down, opened the file, and began to read.

"Holy Fuck!" He exclaimed and then reached for his phone. "Grace, we need to talk."

**Christian's POV**

Mother just left and I am alone in my apartment. I miss Ana. I can still smell her perfume in my sheets and throughout my apartment. I am obsessed with this woman. I see her everywhere. I pick up the phone and call Luke Sawyer, the newest member on the team. His job is to shadow Miss Ana Steele and keep her safe. I use safety as a reason to have her followed but I really want to know what she is doing when not at work or with me. I have to know about her, as I said, I am obsessed with her! I know I sound mad, but I am. I am mad about Anastasia Rose Steele.

Sawyer answers after the second ring. He tells me that Ana is having a meeting with my Father. What the hell? What is going on? Why would she be taking a meeting with my Dad? I have to know what is going on.

"Just follow her, Sawyer, and don't let her know that you are shadowing her. She's incredibly intelligent and very aware of her surroundings. You have to be quite stealthly." I hang up without hearing his reply. I don't have time to hear that he does how to do his job.

**Ana's POV**

I leave Mr. Grey's law offices and sit in my car gripping the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles turn white. I just betrayed my boss by handing over that file. I've had it for a few days, and I knew that something had happened between that bitch and Christian, but I never thought it was a sexual and abusive relationship that started when Christian was just a child. He confirmed this report last night when he told about how he got into the BDSM lifestyle.

I close my eyes squeezing tears from them. When Christian finds out about this report and that I handed it over to Carrick, he will fire me. I search my purse and find my phone. I call Christian.

"Grey." His voice was harsh and rough. Shit, he is in a bad mood.

"This is Ana." I say fighting the sob that is threatening to escape. "Christian, this is my resignation. I can no longer work for you. It is best that we part company now. I will vacate the Escala apartment ASAP." I heard his gasp of surprise. "I have enjoyed working for you, Mr. Grey and I have learned so much from this experience. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"Ana, don't. Don't do this, not now." He pleaded. "Whatever it is, we can fix it. Baby, please don't leave me."

"Christian, you won't want me…I betrayed you today. You will learn about it in due time and I know that you will hate me. I have to go. You…I can't see your face when you learn what I've done." I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. "Just know, what I did was in your best interests and for your family. I hope someday that you will forgive me."

"Ana, what the fuck are you talking about? Baby, just come back to Escala. We can talk."

"Good bye, Christian." I click my phone completely off. I know he likes to track people's phones and I know he has no problem doing that to me. When Christian puts his mind to something or wants something, nothing can stop him. I start up my car, grateful that I this vehicle is mine and never took his offer of a company car. I look in my rearview mirror to see a man in an Audi SUV. In my heart, I know that this person works for GEH. Christian probably already knows that I had a meeting with his Father. I am screwed royally! I pull out of my parking spot and turn into Seattle traffic in hopes that I can evade the man who is following me. I see him in my mirror but I drive normally so not to tip him off that I suspect that I am under surveillance. I keep driving and turn into a shopping mall. The man can watch me shop.

Christian knew that she was crying when she hung up. He could hear the pain in her voice. He had to get to his Father and find out why he wanted to speak to Ana. He yelled for Taylor and together they drove to Carrick's law offices.

Carrick heard his door open and looked up to see his youngest son. His eyes were red from crying. Carrick stood. "Son, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us about Elena?"

Christian's mouth fell open. She told. Ana told Carrick about his relationship with Elena Lincoln. Now, he knew. She did betray him. "Fuck!" He raged and slammed the door shut.

Shopping did little to soothe Ana's guilty conscience. She had betrayed her boss. She bought things that she didn't really need but she was working on auto. Her bags contained new jeans, lacy panties and bras in different colors, shoes and a new dress. The detail was still following her. She had to admit that he was discreet, and the ordinary citizen would never detect his presence but Ray had taught her well. She slipped into the women's restroom and quickly changed her outfit. She was now wearing the dress and shoes. She quickly put her hair up in a messy bun and put on a little makeup. With a little luck, she would be able to slip past the man and make her get away. Before she left the bathroom she called Ray just to hear his voice. After saying their "I love yous" she made her way from the restroom. Within moments she was in her car and driving away without the man following her. She felt a little guilty because she knew that Christian would probably fire this man.

Grace arrived at her husband's office to find Christian sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. She was confused. "Carrick?"

"Honey, you better sit down. We have a situation. Let me say that I cannot represent Elena Lincoln in her case."

Grace was still under the idea that Elena was her friend. "Carrick, she couldn't do what they said she did. She has known Christian ever since we moved here. She would never steal from him."

"Gracie, she is as guilty as sin and what she took from our son is more valuable than just his money." Carrick looked to his son was still holding his head and rocking on the sofa. "Sweetheart, she molested our son."

Grace crumbled to the floor with those words echoing repeatedly in her head. She could feel her husband's loving arms encircle her and pull her close to his strong body. "Why? Why would you say such a thing? Elena is our friend."

"She has done it before and since then." He keeps stroking his wife's hair trying to comfort her. "I just know that I can't represent the woman who stole our son's innocence."

Christian is listening to his father's words that sound like they are echoing in a cave. He pulls his hair and begins to cry out. "Stop! Please stop!" He fell to his knees onto the floor with his hands flat against his thighs. "Don't hurt. Don't hurt. Don't hurt."

Grace crawled from her husband's arms to her son. She might be in shock and hurt, but her son needed her. Her motherly instincts took over and she took the boy into his arms not caring if he fought her, which was expected. He shocked her and let her hold him close to her heart. "No one will ever hurt you again." Grace whispered as she soothed him. "Never again."

"Ana…she knew…she told…she told Dad." He cried into her chest. "She left me, Mommy. She left me."

Grace looked up to her husband who was at a lost. He had never seen his son so lost and distraught. He nodded to Grace and mouthed "Ana."

"We will find her, honey. We will bring her home." Grace said.

"No, she left me. She said I would hate her for what she did…and I do! I fucking hate her. She had no right to tell Dad anything." He pulled away and scrambled against the sofa when he realized that his mom was touching and holding him.

"She never told me, Son." Carrick finally managed to say as he bent down to face his son. "She wouldn't tell me anything. She had a file that a GEH Private Detective gave her. From what I read, it was part of the investigation of Elena's involvement in the Esclava case. This detective stumbled onto Elena's nefarious activities with underage boys." Carrick wanted to console his son but he knew that Christian was too angry to accept it. "Ana did the right thing, Christian. She was protecting us. Ana knew that I would represent Elena since she is supposed to be a family friend." He took a deep breath to control his own emotions. "She saved me from public humiliation."

"I couldn't tell you. Elena said that you and Mom would hate me. She said she would tell everyone that I raped her. I swear, I never…she came onto me." His eyes closed as the memories swam over him. "No one would ever believe me. I was violent and troubled and she knew she could lie and have me put in prison for rape."

"That fucking whore bitch cunt!" Grace yelled furiously. "I swear to God, I will kill that woman if it's the last thing I ever do on this earth!" She slowly came to her feet. This was a Mama Bear coming to the protection of her cub. No one had the right to touch her child. "What are we going to do, Carrick?"

"We have to give over the evidence to the Prosecuting Attorney's Office. Besides Christian there are many more young boys that have been molested by this animal." Carrick could see the fear in his son's eyes. "Since all her victims are and were underage it will be tried behind closed doors for the protection of these minors."

"Thank fuck for that." Grace said but she was still so angry that she was shaking. "Oh, God, Carrick…she volunteered at the hospital all those times working with children. She used me to find her victims, didn't she?"

Carrick gave a curt nod. "She used everyone, darling, not just us."

Grace trembled as the pain of betrayal and guilt shot through her body. Elena Lincoln had ruined the life of her son and an unknown number of other young boys. Grace could see the pain and anger in her son's eyes. The damage done to this young man throughout his life was unbelievable. "Christian, it's not your fault. You are the victim, but you are so strong and you will survive. I know this Christian. I know that we can deal with this together."

"I have to find Ana. She left me. She called me and told me that she betrayed me and that she would have to leave because I would hate her." He came to his feet with renewed purpose. "I have to stop her from leaving me. She can't leave me. I need her so much."

"Son, she is special. Go get that girl." Carrick said with a slight smile playing on his lips. He knew that Christian didn't hate Ana. The boy was just frighten and lashing out. "Anyone who works for you and still wants to protect you has to be especially strong."

Ana took the service elevator up to her apartment. She would have to pack light and get out of Escala before her tail came back and saw her car. She would take off to her Dad's for a few days then deal with the aftermath of betraying Christian Grey. She figured she would have to leave the state for employment. She hoped the offer from Trump was still available. New York City might be a nice place to live and work. She would be far away from the Grey and her betrayal of him. Maybe in fifty or so years he would forgive her.

Ana had her soft-sided roll bag packed with some clothes and her purse slung over her shoulder when she opened her door to find the man that followed her. She tried to close the door but his big hand stopped the door and pushed it opened. Ana dropped her purse and immediately went into protective stance to ward off her intruder.

Luke Sawyer knew that his "mark" trained in self-protection. He put his hands in the air. "Miss Steele, I am only here to ask you to stay put. Mr. Grey is on his way here to speak to you."

"I have no intention of speaking to Mr. Grey." Ana said staying on guard. Her eyes regarded him and judged his strengths and weaknesses. "Please move aside and let me pass."

"I apologize Miss Steele, but I am to keep you here so Mr. Carrick Grey can discuss certain matters with you."

"Mr. Carrick Grey? Not Mr. Christian Grey?"

"Mr. Carrick Grey." Sawyer replied noticing that she was relaxing.

Ana took a deep breath. She would talk with Carrick then she would leave. She only hoped that she could get out of Escala before Christian found her.

Sawyer escorted Carrick Grey into Ana's great room. She stood to greet him with a timid smile and a handshake. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thank you, but no. I am here on behalf of my son, Christian. He refuses to accept your vocal resignation. He does expect you to be at work bright and early on Monday morning. He also ordered me to tell you that if you run that he will find you and drag you back to GEH kicking and screaming. I know that you know my son very well, so I do not have to tell you that he means what he says. He also wants to remind you that you did sign a contract of employment and without proper notification of your resignation in writing and without a six week notice you are in breach of the said contract."

"Are you fucking kidding me? He can't do this. If I want to quit, I can quit!"

"Christian said you had a temper." Carrick had to laugh. He liked this girl. She wouldn't take any crap off his son. She would good for Christian. "I suggest that you remain in Seattle and your job until you and my son can work out an agreement that is beneficial for you both."

Ana sat down in thought. Evading Christian and his security detail would be easy. However, did she really want to leave him? She enjoyed working for him, which was a complete shock to her. The first few weeks of working for Christian she truly did consider resigning. He drove her mad with his demands and unruly behavior. She learned to deal with his mercurial behavior and how to handle him. She did her job and he had to deal with it. "Tell Mr. Grey that I will be at work Monday."

"Good." Carrick smiled down at her. He wanted to hug the exceptional young woman who seemed to be the reason why Christian was experiencing changes. Maybe she was the one for Christian and his happiness. "I will tell Christian that you understand the consequences of a breach of contract and that you will report to work on Monday morning." He started to leave the room but stopped. "Anastasia, thank you for everything."

Her blue eyes lifted to stare at him in bewilderment. "Why are you thanking me? I betrayed him."

"No, my darling girl…you have saved him." Carrick gave her a small smile and he left her home with her confused thoughts and Sawyer guarding the door.

Christian was waiting outside her apartment when Carrick stepped out of the apartment. They didn't speak however, Carrick gave his son the thumbs up signal. Christian quietly opened the door and stepped into Ana's apartment. He motioned Sawyer to be quiet and to step out. Very quietly Christian entered the great room to find Ana standing at the windows staring out over Seattle. She was dressed in black tailored slacks that fitted perfectly to her body and an ivory silk shirt. She left her hair loose and streaming down her back. He noticed that she is barefooted and she had discarded her stilettos next to the coffee table.

"I would never hate you for protecting my family." He declared making her to swing around and going into her fight stance. He had to remember that this wasn't a woman to sneak up on. She is too dangerous. "Ana, why didn't you show me the report?"

"I was going to, but I didn't know how without embarrassing you. When your Father told me that Elena told him that I framed her, I used it to protect the accountants and myself. I couldn't let your Father defend her after what she did to you when you were a child and what she had done since then by stealing from you." Ana walked away from the windows. "If you want my resignation, I understand."

"Ana, I need you to stay with me. You can't leave me." He stood taller and squared his shoulders. "I won't let you leave me."

Ana had to smile knowing that she had to let him have the upper hand for now. He was a Dom and he had to some control at this moment. "I won't leave you, Christian, I promise."

He took three steps and he was in front of her. She looked up at him then lowered her eyes in submission. It went against her nature, but for him she would comply. "Look at me, Ana."

"Yes, Sir." She looked up at him. His grey eyes blazed with power and lust. Ana felt her heart thunder in her chest. She felt too warm and her body hungered for him.

Christian cups her face with his two large hands and draws her face to his. He kissed her softly once, then twice. He looked at her waiting for her permission to continue. The next kiss was deeper and more passionate. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced around each other tasting and enjoying each other. He broke away from her. "I want to date you. I want to take you out for dinner, go dancing, go for walks in the parks, have brunch with my family on Sundays, and sleep next to you at night." He leaned forward and pressed his lips onto her forehead. "Am I being a fool?"

Ana could hardly breathe. "I don't know, Christian, I've never been in a serious relationship before. I've dated, but it never went farther than that."

"Then we can learn together." He embraced her close pulling her into his chest. "Ana, will you go with me to brunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, Christian." She then realized that she did have a date this evening. She would have to call him and cancel. "I have to call Mark and tell him that I can't go out with him tonight."

"Mark?"

"Mark Kendrick. His dad and my Dad are best friends. Mark, his sister Karlie and I were best friends when we lived in Guam." She found her phone that she left on the coffee table. "He is in town on business, but I can meet him for lunch sometime next week." She dialed her childhood friend while Christian listened. "Mark, this is Ana. Yes, I am doing great actually. Yeah, it will be nice to catch up. Hey, listen, I have a conflict of interests and I have to cancel tonight. How about we have lunch this next week?"

Christian was smiling as he listened to his…what was she? His girlfriend? He never had a girlfriend. He came up behind her and let his arms encircle her waist. She only patted his hand as she listened to her friend. Christian kissed the tender spot behind her ear and she only tilted her head to give him easier access.

"Yes, Mark…lunch next week. I'll call you, bud. I have to go. Have a good one." She hung up on her childhood friend and turned in Christian's arms. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him. "Christian, you are getting to me. Please, don't hurt me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Christian's POV**

For the second night in a row, I have experienced a nightmare-free sleep. I know it is because Ana has slept in my arms. She keeps the night terrors at bay. She calms my troubled soul and she makes me happy. I smile when she is around for no apparent reason. Hell, I smile when I think about her.

She is asleep right now and cuddled close to my body. I can smell the honey lavender of her hair shampoo and conditioner and the sweet scent of her womanly aroma. She smells like home, you know that warm cinnamon aroma that one can smell when they come home for Thanksgiving or Christmas. I traced my finger softly along her jawline. Her skin is so soft. She feels like silk. My finger then traces over those full lips that I love to kiss. Her kisses are so sweet and they make my blood boil with desire. I never knew kissing could be so fulfilling. I didn't kiss the Subs, that is to personal. I laugh at the remark of kissing being too personal when I did more than personal things to those women. I feel Ana begin to stir. She is adorable as she wakes with a little pout dipping her bottom lip. It's like her body is upset that it must wake up. Those bright blue eyes snap open and she realizes that she is in her bed with me.

"Good Morning, Beautiful."

"Hey." She replied shaking the sleep off her fogged mind.

"I don't know about you but I slept like a baby." I kiss her softly. I have to stay under control. We haven't made love yet but it's getting harder and harder to remain in that control. I want this woman like I have never wanted anything before but I am waiting until she is ready. I know she is still unsure about having a relationship with me because we work together and that fact that she knows about my past. I can't blame her, I'm one fucked up individual. "I was thinking we could clean up and head out to my parents."

"Uh…is that a good idea? I mean…" Her voice drops off. There it is again; the worry.

"Baby, they have to meet you and I know they will love you." I have to laugh. "And, they will be shocked. I've never brought a woman home for them to meet. Actually, they've always thought I was gay."

She gives me a tender smile because she had wondered the same thing. Of course, she knows the truth about me and yet here I am in her bed holding her close.

"I will go get some coffee going then take a shower." She starts to get out of bed but I pull her back and kiss her once again. Her lips respond to me so sweetly. "Christian," She laughs between my kisses. "Remember coffee, shower, and your parents."

"You go shower and I'll make the coffee."

I watch her skip off to her bathroom. I am head over heels in love, lust, or whatever with this woman. She owns me. Ana has the power to destroy me if she so wants and that does scare me, but the thrill is more than sexy.

**Ana's POV**

The hot water showers down on me as I stand alone with my own thoughts. I am a mixture of fear, excitement, and some unknown emotion that I do not recognize. Christian Grey is in my bed and for the second night in a row we have slept in each other's arms. This is something I have never done before. I don't share my bed with anyone, but yet, here he is. How did I get here? When I started working for this man I promised that it would stay professional and I thought it would be easy. If I am honest, yes, I found him very attractive, but I also found him difficult. There have been times that I didn't even like him. I did my job which was to make his office run smoothly and to handle him. I did it well and efficiently then I was out the door. Now, my boss is sleeping in my bed. Fuck! This will not end well for us. We are both fucked up and we will destroy each other. I need control, he needs control and I know that he has conferred much control to me, but that won't last long. Christian eats, breaths, sleeps, and lives for control. We are too much alike. I like controlling my life with strict rules and procedures. Every part of my life is planned and on schedule. Now, this man blows into my perfect little world and has me in a tizzy. I do think about him more than I should, but I blame it on the job. Of course, I have to think about him, it's part of my job. However, I don't think sleeping with him is part of my job description. Now sex is part of the equation. I don't do sex. Frankly, the idea of sex scares the hell out of me. I've seen it's destructive qualities. Maybe, I am just frigid. I know it's because of my abandonment issues due to Carla running off with every man she spread her legs for. How can I make a sexual being like Christian Grey happy? Maybe, I should just end this now. It would protect him and me. Neither of us needs to be jacked over.

I am dressed in jeans and a light blue sweater. I've braided my long hair and let the fat braid fall over one shoulder. I wear casual and light make-up. When I get to my kitchen, Christian has the coffee ready and a steaming cup is waiting on me with a note from him telling me that he ran up to his apartment to shower and change. I almost called his cell and tell him not to bother to come back, but a part of me wants to see him again. To say that I am conflicted is an understatement. I am a fucking mess! I want him but I am scared shitless to even think about letting him have me. What if we have sex and I am horrible at it? What if he hurts me? Oh, shit what if he needs to beat me so he can excited? My heart is racing in fear. He is a Dom. He says he doesn't need that anymore, but I don't believe him. He has been in that lifestyle more than half his life. It's want he knows and accepts and it's something that disgusts me. I have to end this. This is just madness. I am vanilla and he is chocolate-covered sex on legs. We are too different. I really don't want hearts and flowers, but I don't want to be hit or beaten. I want something, but I don't know what it is.

There is silence between Christian and Ana as they ride to Bellevue where Christian's parents live. Both are lost in their thoughts and doubts. Christian took her hand and softly squeezed it. "Don't stress out, baby. My family will adore you. Mom and Dad have already met you so this is just formalities."

"Christian, why me? I'm not what you like…I'm far from submissive."

"That is why it's you. I like that you challenge me." His long fingers caressed her hand. "I'm bored with what I know. I always thought that it gave me some measurement of peace but it has left me empty. You come into my life and I feel alive."

"What if…"

"Hey, let's not think about the 'what ifs" today. Just relax and enjoy this day." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Ana could feel the heat of his mouth against her skin. "I will try to relax."

**Grace's POV**

I am nervous. My youngest son is bringing a girl home for Sunday Brunch. He has never brought a girl home. To tell you the truth, I really thought the boy was gay. He never dated in high school or in college. He skipped all school dances and even his Prom. Of course, now I know why…that fucking bitch Elena Lincoln. She stole my son's innocence. She stole his childhood. She hurt him. I want so much to have thirty minutes with that bitch. I would beat her within a minute of her death then watch with glee as she died in front of me. Even though I am a doctor and took an oath to 'first do no harm' I would let her die. I know that sounds very un-doctor like of me, but my rage is clouding my good reasoning.

I hear the familiar sound of that Audi SUV roll in front of the house. Carrick and I open the door so we can greet our youngest and I see her. Goodness she is a pretty little thing, even prettier than I remember. This petite woman rules my CEO son's offices? She is slender but well formed. Her hair is in a braid but I can see the rich chocolate color of it and I know it must be long. When I see Christian putting his arm about her waist I can't help but smile. He is looking down at her with warmth and love. I have seen my son's first and only love. As they approach, I notice those vivid blue eyes. She is more than pretty, she is beautiful and I mean a true beautiful. Not the kind of beauty that comes from makeup and fashion, but the true beauty that comes from within the soul. I want, no, I need to embrace her. When Christian introduces us in his formal CEO tone I ignore her offered hand and I hug her warmly. She is reserved at first, then I feel her body relax against mine and her arms hug me back. I pull back with tears in my eyes. I love this little girl already. It was an instant emotion that I felt that I can't explain. The minute I embraced her, I knew she would be my daughter some day. I turn to Christian who is complaining that he is here also and that he is my son and give him a kiss on his offered cheek but I am careful not to touch his chest. Carrick is hugging Ana now and shaking Christian's hand.

Christian leads this beautiful creature into the house and into our family room where the rest of the family is waiting. He is proud to announce that this woman is here with him. I see Mia screech with joy as she jumps up and hugs Ana with gusto. My little Mia is a fireball of energy and I pray that Ana isn't offended by the constant questions and plans that comes from Mia. Elliot is being Elliot the flirt when he greets Ana and I see Christian stiffen. I was worried for a few seconds that Christian would lose his temper until I see him wrap his arms about Ana's waist and she gently patted his clasped hands. She has a calming effect on him. She smiled at Elliot and said hello, but she was not blown away with his sexy little smile and mischievous dancing eyes. Elliot then introduces the girl that he has been dating for about two weeks. Her name is Katherine Kavanagh, a reporter for the Seattle Times and the daughter of one of our acquaintances. She is pretty, tall, and blonde, just Elliot's type. I have to wonder how long she will keep Elliot's attention. He's known as Seattle's Playboy. The rumor is that he has slept with most of Seattle's eligible women. I am shocked as Kate, as she likes to be referred to, jumps up screaming Ana's name and shoots into her arms. Damn, that girl is louder than Mia. I'm not sure if I like this woman yet. She seems too brash for my tastes. She isn't Anastasia Steele. I am shocked to learn later on that Ana and Kate had known each other in college and even lived together for a year. I never learned why their living arrangement ended, but I can almost guess. Kate is as sexually free as Elliot is and Ana was more reserved. She didn't flaunt her beauty or her sex appeal. I do like this young lady that my youngest son has brought home.

Brunch is very casual and served in cafeteria style. Everywhere that Ana goes, Christian is beside her. The family notices that this is a new Christian Grey. He is laughing. He is having fun with his family. However, most importantly, he is touching Ana and she is touching him. Grace had found them after brunch on the patio embracing and Ana's hands were on his chest for a slight moment then traced up over his shoulders and clasped behind his head as they kissed. Christian never flinched but accepted her touch. Ana had forgotten about his aversion to touching his chest and she quickly apologized with a kiss. He only smiled down at her.

"It didn't hurt." He whispered. Their foreheads were against each other. "I like you."

Ana giggled as she stood on her tippy-toes. "That's good, because I am liking you and being here. I was so nervous, but your family is very welcoming and warm. I really like your Mother."

"Isn't she great?" He kissed her little up-turned nose. "We should go back in or Elliot will be accusing of us having sex out here on the patio." She snorted a laugh. "Yeah, my brother is a horn-dog."

"Oh, really, I've never noticed." She joked causing them both to fall into laughter.

Carrick was observing his youngest son with this Anastasia Steele. He had to admit that she was a calming influence on Christian. What got Carrick's attention was that Christian was always touching this woman. He had to smile. Christian was in love and all Carrick wanted to do was to embrace Ana and tell her thank you.

For any relationship to be formed, Ana knew that there would have to be guidelines. This couldn't affect their work. She didn't want the gossips at work to make them the stars of a some work soap opera.

Christian agreed that they would keep a low profile for a while, but he warned her that he wanted everyone to know that he was in a relationship with her. They dated quietly going to dinners by themselves and with Elliot and whatever girl he was with for that evening. He was still dating Kate off and on, but nothing serious. All was going well until some photographer got a shot of Ana and Christian at dinner holding hands. The picture went viral in seconds and the whole world knows that Christian Grey has a girlfriend. The next few days were pure hell for Ana and the PR department.

Ana walked into Christian's apartment and dropped her briefcase. Tonight they were staying at his place. She went into the kitchen to find Mrs. Jones fixing their dinner.

"Good evening, Miss Steele."

"Good evening, Mrs. Jones." Ana sat at the island and saw the day's newspapers. The photo of her and Christian was yelling up at her. She picked it up and read the caption.

_Seattle's own multi-billionaire The Christian Grey has a girlfriend, his Office Manager and Personal Attendant, Miss Anastasia Steele. It seems they are very personal with each other._

"What crap!" She said a loud. "There are countries wanting to blow the hell out of each other and all these newspapers can write about is Christian's personal life. There is something very wrong with journalism now days."

Mrs. Jones smiled at the young woman that she was fond of in so many ways. In the last couple of weeks, there had been a change in her employer. Christian seemed to be happy. "Would you like a glass of wine or a cup of tea?"

"Wine, please?" Ana threw the paper off to the side. "I'm going to go clean up and find some comfortable clothes."

"Dinner will be in about thirty minutes. Mr. Taylor called and said they would be here in about twelve minutes.  
Ana only nodded and took herself off to Christian's bedroom. She showered quickly and slid into one of Christian's t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants that she left. She dried her hair quickly then threw her hair up into a ponytail. By the time she returned to the kitchen Christian was sitting and having a glass of wine. She gave him a kiss on his cheek then on his lips as a welcome.

"A man could get used to this." He said with a smile.

"Well, we are personal with each other according to the newspapers." She sat on his lap where he put her. "They are never going to leave us alone. If this starts to affect my work or disrupt your business I will resign."

"Honey, stop worrying. It's all good." He took a sip of his wine. "Listen, this will blow over."

"Who in the hell are you and what have you done with Christian Grey who hates the press?"

"Fuck 'em." He said shrugging. "This is what it is."

"And, what is this?" She motioned between them. "What are we doing?"

"Ana, we are falling in love with each other." He answered amazed that she didn't know this.

The word "love" made Ana panic. She hopped off his lap. "You don't do love, remember? I don't do love or sex. How can you be happy with me?"

"It will happen in time, when you are ready." He said but he was more than ready to take her to bed. He dreamed about it every single minute of the day. He wanted her like he had never wanted a woman before.

"Christian, what if I can't? Maybe, you should find someone else. I'm not right for you or for anyone like this."

"Stop this! Damn it, Ana, you are not your mother." He said losing his temper for the first time in weeks. "She really fucked you up didn't she?" He brushed his hands threw his copper curls. "It's time for you to work this out. I'm making you an appointment with John Flynn."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to all who favored this story and given me such support and love. I did get a few comments from guests who complained that Ana already met Carrick, Grace, and Elliot and that the brunch scene need not fit into the story. I respectfully disagree. This was the formal meeting at the home and for Ana to experience the Grey Family within the family home. But hey, if you don't like it, please don't read it again...lol.**

**Again, thank you to Smile Rose, GobearsFanFiction, Kelley Nielson, Paula, Amy, and Lulu. You all rock and I love you so much! Now…back to our Playroom…**

Chapter 13

**John Flynn's POV**

I have been working with Christian Grey for a few years and I have to say it has been difficult treating this man. However, the last few weeks I have seen drastic changes in this very mercurial man. I was shocked when he sat on my sofa during one of our weekly sessions and he told me that he was interested in a woman more than her being his Submissive. I know all about his BDSM practices, his very toxic relationship with the woman who introduced him to this lifestyle, and of course, I know about his childhood before and after his adoption. However, when he sat before me one day and informed me that he loved this woman I nearly fainted. This Anastasia Steele managed to do in a few weeks that I have tried to do for years, get Christian to open up his heart. As he is describing this woman to me, all I want is to meet the woman who may actually cause me to lose a patient.

Now the woman that I have heard so much about in sessions with Christian sits before me. She is lovely to gaze upon with her chocolate colored waves, a perfect figure, and wow…those blue eyes that just seem to captivate my soul. I can see why Christian fell so easily for her. When she smiles, it seems like she is smiling just for me. I have to remember that I am a married man and that her boyfriend, (for lack of a better word) could beat the hell out of me not to mention what my wife would do to me.

"It is wonderful to meet you, Miss Steele." I say trying to break the ice. "Christian referred you to me, so what can I do for you?"

"I have sexual issues to deal with." She said softly.

"Such as?" I note that she is extremely nervous and that she is wringing her hands.

"I am scared of sex. I don't think that I can…well you know?"

"Actually, no I do not know. Can you expand on your answer?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm afraid to have sex with Christian."

"Have you had sex before?"

"No." _A virgin? Really?_

_"_Why do you think you have this fear of sex?"

She gave a short laugh. "Isn't that why I would seek your help? To learn why?"

This is one smart cookie of a woman. She may be having issues in the sex department but she is no shrinking violet. Christian warned me that she had a smart mouth.

"When you think of sex what is the first thing that crosses your mind?" I ask her. I do love word association. It can tell so much about a person's true thoughts.

"Cheating." She said sternly. "Pain, violence, leaving."

"And, why would you choose those particular words?"

Ana looks down at her twisted hands. When she looks back up at me, I see tears in her eyes. "My mother cheated on my father with her boss. She abandoned us to be with him. She left us…she left me…I was only six years old and she walked out of the house not caring that I was crying for her and begging her to come back."

"She hurt you a great deal. She chose another man over you and your father."

"I saw her. She was in bed with him and I came home from school and found them in my father's bed fucking."

"How did that make you feel?" I am writing notes furiously.

"I was six years old and I didn't understand completely, but I knew what she was doing was wrong. The man was pissed off, he screamed at me to fucking leave, and that he would beat my ass if I didn't. Mom said nothing…she let him…"

_Their bodies tangled together in the sheets. Mommy is on top of a man that is not my Daddy. I know something is wrong. They are naked and making funny noises and saying words, I'm not allowed to say. The man is squeezing my Mommy where her bathing suit covers her top…boobies…I don't think he should be doing that. Why are they are kissing? Only Daddy kisses Mommy! I am in the doorway watching, as Mommy keeps moving up and down on this stick between the man's legs. I don't understand…so I start screaming! Maybe he's hurting her! Mommy doesn't look at me, but that man…he does. He is mad. He yells at me to get the fuck out! _

_"You little shit…get out…or I will fucking beat your ass black and blue!"_

_I can't move. My tears are falling down my face. Mommy's eyes are closed and she doesn't stop jumping up and down on that stick. I finally find my feet and I run towards the front door. I want my Daddy. My Daddy loves me. He would never yell at me with bad words! I hear Mommy yelling. She is yelling so loud! Oh, God…Mommy!_

I can tell that Ana is in a great deal of emotional pain. Her eyes are screwed shut and she is fisting her hands so tight that they are turning white. "What happens next?"

"I was so scared. Mom was yelling and I thought she was dying. I ran to the door and ran right into my Dad. He sent me to my room and I went without question. I heard the hardness in his voice. I remember him being so calm though. He never raised his voice to me, but there was something in his tone. He knew. He knew that she was cheating on him. I never saw what happened, but I heard it. Dad walked in on them and he beat the crap out of the man. I could hear the screams and those punches. I heard furniture breaking and my Mom's laughter. She was laughing. She was caught with another man's cock in her and she is laughing." I hand Ana a tissue to blot her tears. Her lips were quivering. "I disobeyed my Dad and came out of the room to see Mom walking out of our house with her suitcase and that man. She left me that day. She never looked back, she never said goodbye…she just left."

"And, what happened next?" I ask.

"Dad cleaned up the mess left behind, fixed our supper, then sat me down on his lap and told me that Mom was moving away. He told me that he would never let me live with her and that I would be safe with him always. What he said was true. I stayed with Dad and went everywhere with him. He was my whole world, my mom and my dad. He taught me how to defend myself and never let anyone use me. He taught me self-respect and self-reliance."

"So, your mother having illicit sex has made you afraid of the actual act of sex?"

"In a sense, yes, she ruined our lives by fucking that man in my Father's bed. She tore our family apart." Ana crossed her legs. "Nothing good comes from sex. It destroys and ruins people's relationships."

"Are you afraid that if you have sexual relations with Christian that it will ruin your relationship with him?" She nodded. "You had boyfriends in high school and college. Did you feel the same way with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you feel that sex with them would ruin the relationship?"

"Yes."

"Ana, sex is not dirty or unhealthy. It is a part of the human experience. Of course, it is the preferred way to procreate the species, but sex is also a part of a loving and healthy relationship." Those big blue eyes stare at me as if I am spouting the Communist Manifesto to Ronald Reagan in hopes to change his conservative views. "Do you love Christian?"

"I care about him a great deal." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you love him? Do you want him? Do you feel anything sexual towards him?"

"I've dreamed about being with him, but…" Her voice falls quiet and I see pain in her eyes.

"What Ana?"

"He hurts me. He ties me up and hits me repeatedly until I am begging him to release me, but he never does. He keeps hitting me then he…" I motioned her to go on. "He rapes me."

"You see sex as being raped?" She nods. Good lord, this woman is fucked up. "Ana, have you ever felt anything for any man besides your father. Any kind of feeling?"

"Oh please don't tell me that I am panting after my Dad…that is sick."

"I'm not saying that at all. Have you had any feelings sexual or otherwise for any other man besides Christian?"

"When I first Jason Taylor I was crushing on him. He is so strong and being an ex-Marine, I was attracted to him. I even kissed him, but I quickly ran off before anything else could happen. We tried to go on a couple of dates, but his job got in the way. Personally, I think Christian did that on purpose." She laughed lightly.

"Are you not upset with Christian for manipulating that situation?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Taylor is in love with someone else so it worked out for the best." She took a deep breath. "My attraction to Taylor was his strength and his honor. I felt safe with him. I know in my heart that he will never hurt me, even now. He will always protect me."

"Protection is important to you, isn't it? Why?"

"I never want to feel the way I did that day when that man threatened me as he fucked my mother. I was so frightened. He tore our family apart and he didn't care." She looked down at the floor. "To me sex and violence go hand in hand."

"And, what about Christian?"

"The same with him. He's already admitted that he likes rough and violent sex with his Subs."

"But, you are not a Sub."

"No, I'm not, but I'm not so sure that he knows that." She licked her lips and I offer her a bottle of water from my mini-refrigerator. As she drinks to soothe her dry throat, I keep making notes.

"I understand that you have slept with Christian in his bed and in yours. Do you feel safe with him there?"

"Yes."

"That is a start. I suggest that you keep sharing a bed with him and just let things progress naturally. Don't force sex. I believe it will happen when you are ready." I notice that our time is almost over. "I don't think you have a father fixation, but I do believe that you were so traumatized by your mother's actions that you have security issues, henceforth, your need to learn self-protection methods such as Krav Maga and your love of guns. Of course, there is nothing wrong with knowing these things, but if you keep yourself closed off from people, what happiness will you have in your life? Sometimes, Ana, we have to face our fears not beat them away. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I think I do." She gave me a small smile. "So, I'm not nutso coo-coo?"

I had to laugh. "Far from it." I answer her. "You do have trust issues that we can work on together if you wish. I can also teach you certain methods that have proven to work on such issues. First, I want you to keep a journal of all your feelings about the past, your mother, your job and even Christian and Taylor. This is your private journal and I will never ask to see it or read it. Sometimes, if one writes down what one is feeling then the issues become clearer and manageable. Can you do that for yourself? You are already doing a form of the Second Method by sleeping beside Christian at night. It's more extreme then falling back into someone's arms, but it does the same thing, this exercise builds trust."

"Anything else?"

"Do whatever you feel comfortable with in regards with intimacy with Christian. Hold hands; sit together, whatever you both feel comfortable with." I make another notation. "Have you seen him naked or has he seen you naked?" She shakes her head. "Do you want to see him naked?" She blushes so adorably and I can see why Christian is smitten with this young woman. She is both fire and ice, sweet but sassy and she is easy on the eyes. "Whatever you decide to do is not wrong, Ana unless you are forced into it."

Ana stands as the timer goes off announcing that our time is over. She shakes my hand and bends over to retrieve her purse. "Thank you, Dr. Flynn for your help. I will make another appointment for next week."

"Good." I walk her to the door. "Remember, it's not wrong to feel for Christian. If he can open up to you, then I believe with my whole heart that you can do the same for him."

**Christian's POV**

It has been nearly month since Ana started her sessions with John and I do see a difference in her. She seems more intimate with me. I can kiss her and hold her without her flinching or moving away. We are still sleeping together but we haven't had sex yet. It's getting harder and harder to keep under control when I so much want to throw her down on the bed and ravish that hot sexy body of hers. Everything about her turns me on, from her voice to the way she moves. I even find her rolling her eyes rather sexy. If anyone else did that, I would consider that rude.

I smell her before I see her. She is walking down the hallway from the conference rooms reading a file. She is frowning. I reach out and touch her gently getting her attention. She smiles up at me. "Lunch?"

"Of course, time?"

"One o'clock at the Mile High?" I can't help myself but to touch her face tenderly. I know we agreed to keep things professional at work, but I need to touch her. I want to stroke her soft skin and kiss every inch of her. "You know it's a slow day being it's Friday, we could take off now for the weekend."

"As much as I like that idea, I do have work to do." She looks around to make sure that no one is watching and she reaches up and kisses my lips ever so softly. "But, I will hurry through it and then I can leave at one if you still wish."

"A compromise? I like that Miss Steele." I drawl as my hands go to her waist and pull her close. "Can you be anymore sexier? Damn, Ana, I'm about to burst." She smiles in that way that just makes my cock even harder. Yeah, she knows exactly what she is doing to me. She knows that she has ultimate power over me for now. I still want to dominate over her but not with pain but with my body. I want to be inside her. I want to hear her come apart on my body with sexual release. I want this woman to love me!

"Calm down, Mr. Grey." She looked once again making sure of our privacy. "If I remember correctly I did touch you last night and I thought gave you pleasure."

She is correct. Last night she gave me a handjob. I have to admit it was the best damn handjob that any woman had given me. Her hands were as soft as silk as she gripped onto my shaft. I came so hard that it almost hurt. She let me touch her also while I kissed her, but when I tried to touch her sweet little pussy she froze. I knew our time had ended so I pulled her close and we fell asleep in my bed wrapped together.

"Ana." I whispered. "Let me kiss you just once." She nods and our mouths melt into one. Of course, being the man that I am, I take as much as I can. My arms are around her waist holding her tight. She is responding with such fervor that my head is spinning. I have to stay in control. She has made such progress and I will not ruin this for her, for me, or for us. She is the one good thing in my life, and I can't afford to mess this up.

"Christian." She moans against my lips. "Please, not here. We have to stay professional."

"Baby, I am being professional otherwise, you would be flat on your back on the conference room table yelling my name." She laughs and blushes. I kiss her once more than let her go. "Get back to work, Miss Steele. We have a date at one." As she leaves, I fight and win over the urge to smack her sweet little ass.

By the time the crisp air of autumn settles around Seattle, Ana is feeling confident in her relationship with Christian. He has been patient with her as she worked through her issues and he never pressured her. The sessions with Dr. Flynn were successful and she knew she was ready to be with Christian in every sense of the word. When she told Flynn this he only smiled, wished her well and told her to have fun.

Christian arrived home later than he thought he would from his trip to Portland. He went straight to the kitchen, found a chilled bottle of wine, and poured a glass. He looked at the wall clock to see that it was nearly two in the morning. He untied his tie and let it fall onto the island then unbuttoned the first three buttons. He was tired and frustrated. The deal in Portland went well it just took damn long. Some businessmen need to wine and dine and other's like Rulfson wanted strippers and whisky. Christian felt dirty since he spent the last few hours in a strip club fighting off dime a dozen strippers who offered their charms freely to him. His first thought of the evening was that he should have sent Elliot to broker this deal. Strippers were his cup of tea. Christian wanted to call Ana, but he knew she would be sound asleep in her bed. This was the first night in recent memory that Christian would sleep alone. His bed was not a welcome sight. He took his glass of wine into the Great Room, wandered around the piano, and stood before the early morning of Seattle. It was dark and lonely in the great ivory tower without his Ana. He was alone and he hated it. He drained the glass and stood brooding.

"Christian." A soft voice said from the darkness of the hallway that led to his bedroom. He turned quickly thinking he was hearing things. "Come to bed, Christian…our bed grows cold without you."

"Ana?" He breathed as she stepped out of the shadows.

"I had to sleep in our bed. It smells of you." She reached out to him beckoning him to come to her. Her eyes pleaded with him, enticed him to come closer that she was not an illusion. "Christian, I've missed you so much."

He ran to her fearing that she would disappear. He held her close kissing her softly then with abandonment. He needed this woman. He took all of her in, her scent of warmth and wild flowers, her body's lush curves, and the sound of her breathing against his chest. She was real and not a figment of his imagination. "You are here."

"Yes, Christian, I am here. I couldn't stay in my apartment. I had to be here. I needed to be here when you came home." Her hands threaded through his copper curls. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Warning! As promised…Chapter 14 is all about pleasure. As you read, try to remember the first love of your life. The way your heart pounded when that special someone looked at you, smiled at you, or touched you. Think about your first kiss or the very first time you made love to that special person that you can't live without…keep that fire flowing through your veins as you read…**

**Chapter 14:**

"I love you." Her words echoed repeatedly in his head.

"Say it again." Christian whispered. "Say it."

"I love you." Their foreheads touched as Christian calmed his pounding heart. She loved him. Anastasia Rose Steele loved him. He wanted to race over to the windows, throw open the doors, step out onto the balcony and yell to all of Seattle that this woman loved him!

"Ana, I want you so much. I need you…" Her soft fingers covered his lips.

"Shhh, Christian." She kissed him quickly then took him by the hand and led him down the hall into the bedroom. "We have all night and the weekend. I've cleared our schedules." She opened the door to the master bedroom. "Trust me, sweetheart."

Christian followed her without question. He stepped into their bedroom to find the bed pulled back to reveal new soft ivory colored Egyptian Cotton Sheets. There were candles lit all through the room casting dancing shadows against the walls. He noticed a chilled bottle of wine next to the side of the bed. She was seducing him. He felt his groin tighten. She closed the door behind them and walked around him until she stood before him. Her hair was unbound and flowing over her shoulders. She looked up at him with loving eyes that melted any reserve that he had. She reached for her the sash of her silk robe, untied it and then the robe fall into a pool of white silk at her feet. She wore only white silk stockings, a white lace garter belt, and a little white lace chemise that came to the tops of her stockings. Every curve of her body was on display for his pleasure. "Do you like?" She whispered.

Christian smiled down at her. "You are so beautiful, Ana." He wanted to touch her.

Ana stepped closer to him. She reached out and began to unbutton his shirt. "You have too many clothes on, Christian." Her eyes were searching his with desire.

He caught his breath as she slid off his shirt and it fell discarded to the floor along with his tie. He toed out of his shoes as she unbuckled his belt then worked on the buttons and zipper of his dark grey suit pants. He leaned over and kissed her as her hands slid over his taunt abs. He moved with her, backing her towards the bed. "Ana?" He was at the point of no return. He needed her. He wouldn't be able to stop if she said no. "You have to be sure. There's no pressure. We can wait if you need to."

"No, Christian, I've waited long enough to live. I need you so much." She pushed his trousers over his hips. "I want you tonight. I want you inside me."

"Oh God." He moaned as his cock jerked and was rigid with desire. He picked Ana up and carried her onto the bed. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly as he placed her in the middle of the sheets. He pushed her chemise up to reveal her beautiful breasts. He gazed upon the rosy peaks and licked his lips in anticipation of tasting them. His tongue swirled around each nipple then suckled softly as her hands caressed his soft curls. She was breathing hard and he could feel her heart pounding. "Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes." She huskily said then boldly let her hand reach down between his legs and caressed the length of his manhood still sheathed in his boxer briefs. "You are the only one I would ever want to give myself to."

Christian had waited for so long to hear these words from Ana. He did want to make love to her, but not like this, not with the smell of a business deal upon his skin. "Baby, I need a shower. I want this to be perfect for you." She smiled with understanding and nodded. This night wasn't just about her. In a peculiar way, this was his first time. They both were virgins. "I will pour the champagne while you clean up."

Christian took the quickest shower of his life. He shaved and brushed his teeth to get the taste of cheap bourbon out of his mouth. Ana should have only sweet kisses from him. He ran his hands through his wet messy curls and walked into the bedroom wearing only his grey lounging pants to find Ana next to the window. He stopped and stared at her. She is damn beautiful and she belongs to him. He noticed that her shoulders were shaking. He frowned making that "v" between his perfect male eyebrows. "Ana?" He whispered so not to scare her.

Ana turned quickly holding his discarded shirt and her cell phone. She had tears in her eyes. "How could you? How could you come from their bed to ours?"

Christian was confused. Who's bed? "Ana, what?"

She thrusts the cell phone into his face that shows a photo of him in that sleazy stripjoint and with two girls hanging over him. In her other hand, was his shirt smelling of cheap perfume with even cheaper lipstick on the collar and lapels. "Now, I see why you needed a shower." She threw the shirt at him. "Goodbye, Christian." She started for the door but he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Let go of me."

"Not this time, Anastasia. Yes, I was at a stripclub with a client to seal the deal, but I didn't fuck anyone tonight or any night since I can remember. I've been waiting for you, for us. Do you think I would do that to you?"

She wanted to believe him. Her heart was yelling out to her brain to believe this man. He had been so patient waiting for her to work through issues and learn to trust him. Surely, such a man would not throw away all that work for a quick tumble with a cheap whore. "Swear to me, Christian…on all that you believe is holy that you didn't fuck one of these whores."

"I swear on our relationship that I did not cheat on you." He looked down at the photo on her phone. "I told these "ladies" that I was not interested and told them to fuck off."

Ana closed her eyes and relaxed with a deep breath. "Thank you, God." She whispered.

"You are quite a jealous little kitten." Christian teased her with a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "I saw your claws." He took and turned off her phone. It ended up thrown into a chair behind him. "So, Miss Steele, you are a territorial creature. You won't and don't share your mate. I like this a great deal." He was so close to her but didn't touch her. "Yes, I like that a lot because I don't share either." He let his lips tease hers by barely touching them. "Are you sure, Ana? I ask you once again, because if we do this, you will be mine forever. I will never give you up."

His soft-spoken words made all her fears and insecurities melt away. "Yes, Christian. I am sure." He offered his hand to her, which she took to show her trust in him. He led her to the bed that they slept in many times, but tonight, it would be the bed where she would give herself to him not only physically but also mentally and spiritually. He slowly slipped the gown off her and let it pool at her feet.

"I don't want anything between us, Ana." He hooked his thumbs into his waistband and slid his nightpants off his body. They stood before each other completely naked, bared to their natural beauty. "You are so beautiful." His arms went around her waist and pulled her close letting their skin meld into each other. He kissed her softly prying her lips open so he could ravish her mouth. Their tongues danced the dance that lovers danced for thousands of years, since the beginning of time. "Oh, God, Ana, you are heaven on earth." He kissed down her neck tasting her skin. "I need you."

"Christian." She breathed not able to say anything else but his name. Her heart was racing and her blood boiled with heated desire and want. Her breasts were tingling and the place between her legs was hot and wet. She reached behind his head and ran her fingers through his curls. She loved that soft mop of copper curls. The feel of his skin against hers made her feel dizzy. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his lips as he kissed her again. He stopped and looked wide-eyed at her. "For earlier…for thinking…I'm so very sorry, Christian." He smiled at her then his mouth slanted against hers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He crawled onto the bed holding her then laid her on the soft sheets.

"Oh, Ana…your skin is so soft." His hand ran up and down her leg. She gasped at the feeling of his strong hands on her body. He kissed over her breasts stopping to suck and gently bite on her nipples and then his lips trailed to her stomach. Her breathing was raspy as she was overwhelmed by the erotic sensations that he played upon her body. He kissed to the soft mound between her legs. His tongue slid through her fragrant folds, tasting and licking her soft tissues. Her body arched and pushed harder into his mouth. She fell apart in her first orgasm when his tongue flicked over her clit quickly. "Yes, Ana…let it go… give it to me, baby. Give me your first orgasm."

Her eyes grew wide in wonderment as her body tingled with shivers of joy and release. Her mouth formed a perfect "O" and then she cried out in surrender to him. "Oh, my god!"

His fingers softly stroke the soft lips of her pussy that were pink and swollen. She was so wet. He plunged his fingers into her tightness and slowly twirled stretching her, preparing her for his cock. He sucked on her click as he gently brought her to her second orgasm with his fingers. Her little forest cries made his cock even harder. "Feel it, Ana. Feel it building again." His voice was deep and sultry. Every word he murmured set her soul on fire. She knew nothing but the beautiful sensations that he produced for her with his magic fingers and mouth. Her world was Christian Grey. She threw her head back, let her body tense, and then release in the second orgasm of her life. She was panting. "You are so beautiful when you come, so very beautiful." Christian shifted onto his knees. He grabbed his cock and slid it through her swollen pink folds spreading her own juices to lubricate the tip of his cock. He moaned feeling her hot flesh upon his knob. "Mmmm, baby…your pussy is so hot and wet."

Ana opened her eyes and looked between her legs to see his massive piece of manhood against the opening of her body. She caught her breath as fear flushed through her body. He was too big. He would never fit inside her. She fought the urge to scramble away from him. "It's…will it fit?"

Christian chuckled as he stroked himself. "Yes, baby, he will fit snuggly, but he will fit. Your body will open up and swallow me and you will love it." He leaned over her and captured her lips in a long sexy kiss. "It will hurt for only a moment." His mouth covered hers as he thrust into her breaking through her hymen and evading virgin territory. She cried out but her cry was muffled by his kiss. He moved slowly, pushing in and pulling out, taking time to build her pleasures once again. He strained his own need to move faster and harder so she could withstand her first sexual experience with little discomfort. He had to make sure that she enjoyed her first time. He wanted her to come repeatedly on his shaft. He wanted to own all her orgasms for the rest of their lives. "You are so tight, Ana…you feel so great…Oh, baby…yes…yes…yes…Ana…baby…I love you."

"Christian…oh yes." Her arms snaked around his neck and she held on as she arched her body into his. "More, Christian…please more."

Her wish was his command. He moved within her harder and deeper. His cock felt every inch of her body as the walls of inner being clinched and bore down on his shaft. He knew he would lose control quickly, but she had to come again. He needed to feel the wash of her orgasm spill over his rigid pulsating cock. "Come for me, Ana. Now. Now, Ana…now." He grabbed her legs and pulled it around his waist as he plummeted deeper into her. He felt his own orgasm start as she released and fell apart under him. Every spurt of his seed went deep and fast like a bullet speeding out of the barrel of a gun. He yelled her name in triumph. She now belonged to him. He claimed this woman for his own for all time. "Oh, Ana…it's never felt like that before. Baby, you are so sweet…so beautiful." He kissed over her face then found her lips. He lost himself in her kisses. He was lost in her body. He never wanted to leave her.

Ana shivered as the last of her orgasm shook her body. She went limp under him and accepted all his body onto hers, pressing her deeper into the mattress. She could feel his large hands caressing her hair and he was murmuring sweet nothings to her. She felt secure, wanted, sexy, and most importantly, she felt loved. He loved her. In addition, she could love him. She never once flinched as he touched her, caressed her body, sucked and licked on her most private parts. She was intimate with another person. She gave herself to him. "Is it always like this? You know, sex?"

"It will be for us." He gently rolled out of her and fell flat on the bed. He wiped his sweaty curls from his forehead. He looked down to see blood on his cock, on her thighs, and on the bed. He turned to his side and brought the sheet up over them. He didn't want her to see her virgin blood. She might freak out. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"No, sweetie, I'm not hurt…actually I feel alive for the first time in my life." She smiled at him tenderly. "Christian," Her voice got softer, "Did you like it? Was I …did I please you?"

Christian could hear the worry in her voice. He hugged her close to him. "You were perfect, Ana. I've never felt this way with anyone before. I never knew how great sex could be. It is better with someone that you love."

"I was so scared at first. I didn't know what to do." She lowered her eyes.

"Baby, you are a natural." He kissed her softly on her nose then her lips. "We are made for each other." She closed her eyes and moaned softly. "You must be exhausted. Sleep for now, my baby."

"I love you, Christian." She whispered as her body relaxed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep knowing that he would be holding her and keeping her safe. Christian watched her as she slumbered in his arms. Her face was angelic with soft kissable lips that pouted in her sleep. He was in awe of this woman who made him face his feelings and she made him work for her affections. Like his grandfather, Theo always told him, something worth having is worth working hard for. Ana was worth more than his bank accounts. She was everything. She was worth waiting for, dreaming about, and desiring. He fell asleep watching her sleep the happiest he had ever been in his life.

Ana woke up feeling as if she was in a furnace. Her lover draped over her body pinning her to the mattress. She carefully wiggled free and escaped the bed to use the restroom. She closed the door for privacy. She caught her reflection in the mirror to find her hair wild all over head. Her lips were still swollen from his kisses and she noticed a few little love bites on her breasts. She smiled at herself. She was now a woman in love. She then saw the dried blood on her thighs. She couldn't help but blush even though no one was looking at her. She found a washcloth, wetted it, and cleaned her thighs. She realized she was sore between her legs after she relieved her bladder and wiped. She flinched. Hopefully, the tenderness would pass soon, because she wanted to make love to Christian once again. He had awoken her inner sexual goddess and the creature was willing and ready to go again.

Christian woke suddenly not feeling the soft body of his love beside him. He sat up in the bed and noticed that the closed bathroom door. He climbed out of bed, slid on his bedpants, and then went to the door to knock. "Ana, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Just cleaning up." She said as she opened the door. "I'm hungry."

Christian could only smile. "Ok, let's go see what we have in the frig."

After they ate, Ana cleaned up their dishes then turned back to her only lover. She smiled at him. Christian motioned her to come to him. His arms went around her waist and pulled her close between his legs. "Are you sore, baby?" His question made her blush. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I need to know these things."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you. I want you again, but if you are too sore, I will wait until later." He kissed her moaning as the kiss deepens. He broke off the kiss when his pants began to strain. "We could do other things though." He lifted her face. "I'm going to teach you everything."

"What other things?" She asked smiling. She had an idea what he was talking about, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Oral skills." He said smirking. "Oral sex."

She looked down at the evidence of his arousal in his pants. She boldly touched him making him groan. She stroked him as she had seen him do. "Am I doing it right?" She softly asked.

"Yeah." He breathed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pressure of her hand the softness of the material rubbing up and down the shaft. "Fuck, Ana…you are a natural." She let her other hand pull down the waistband to reveal his already rigid cock. She slowly made circles on the head of his penis with her forefinger, spreading the pre-cum all over him. He whimpered and groaned. His eyes closed and he was breathing hard. She bent over and flicked her tongue in the same pattern that her finger preformed. He growled and his hips lurched forward. She opened her mouth wider and took him further into warm wet orifice. She began to suck and lick him. She read enough erotica thanks to Kates' reading choices to know a little bit about oral sex. His growl grew deeper and louder. She relaxed her throat muscles and let him slide all the way in then repeated the motion over and over again until he was holding her head, guiding her up and down his shaft. "Baby, I'm going to cum…if…you….don't…baby…ahhhhh…yes…yes…oh baby I'm coming." She swallowed every drop of his ejaculation and kept sucking until he was drained. "Jesus, Ana, how…have you done it before?" She shook her head as she bit that lip. His grey eyes sparkled in pure joy to learn that he was first in all things. "I don't think you have a gag reflex, baby. Damn, that was real good…damn good."

"We aim to please." She said with a giggle as she licked her lips. She could still taste the saltiness of him. "Was that to your liking?"

"Baby, you are my dream come true." He stood up, swept her into his arms, and then carried her off to the bedroom to give her some oral orgasms. Within moments, Christian could hear her cries of surrender to another orgasm and he was happy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ana woke up to a new day with kisses from her lover. She smiled at him then slipped her arms about his neck. "Good Morning, Mr. Grey." She huskily said.

"Good Morning, Baby." He replied as he trailed kisses along the graceful column of her neck. "Mmmm, I could kiss you all day long."

"You sound like this is new to you." She gasped when his lips kissed along her clavicle.

"It is. I never kissed them." Those lips kissed up the other side of her neck then he nipped her earlobe. "I never brought them to my bed, I never slept with them, and I never had to wait for them."

"I think I was worth the wait." She said with a wicked smile.

"Ahh, yes, Anastasia, you are worth the wait." He kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"You didn't use a condom." She said lowly. "Did you use them with the others?"

"At first, but as trust was established and their medical tests came back, the condom use was discontinued." He held himself off her by placing his weight on his forearms on each side of her head. "Are you concerned because we didn't use one? I gave you all my medical records."

"I just wanted to know." She shrugged. "I was just curious." She bit her lip nervously. "You never asked for my records."

"No need, I already had them." He stated not thinking. He noticed that her body went rigid.

"You already had my medical records?" That "v" was back in place between her delicate brows. "How dare you? Those are my private medical records and you had no right to access them." She pushed him off her body and got out of bed. "All you had to do was ask me and I would have given them to you, but there was really no need since I WAS a virgin." She caught her breath when she realized why he truly accessed them. "You bastard, you were checking to see if I was a virgin. You didn't believe me!"

"Ana, it's not like that…."He started.

"Then, tell me, Christian, what was it like? Damn it, you don't have the god-given right to do whatever the fuck you want to do! I have the right to my privacy." She stomped over to the dresser where she kept a few clothes. She pulled on her sweats and a t-shirt. "And, of course, you knew I was already on birthcontrol. Lucky you, Christian."

"Damn it, why are you getting so mad? You know how I am."

"Yes, with other people, those you don't know or trust. I thought we had grown as a couple, that you trusted me. I know most of your secrets, I help you in your business, and yet you treat me as if I'm one of your fucking subs. Well fine, if that's how you see me, I will run off and let you have your precious space. God forbid that you run afoul of your set routine!" She stormed out of the bedroom leaving Christian speechless and in shock on his bed.

The only place that gave Ana any solace was the gym. She went to her apartment, put on her workout gear and then rode the elevator down to the gym. There were other residents using the gym but she ignored them and went to the treadmill. She ran for twenty-five minutes then moved to the weight machine. Her final stop was the punching bag to practice boxing and kicks. Her body was covered with a shiny layer of sweat making the hair that escaped her ponytail begin to curl. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a drink from her water bottle. She got control of her breathing and her heart returned to its normal rate. It was a good workout. She felt relaxed. Ana went to the bench where she placed her workout bag to find a towel.

"You are pretty good on that bag." A deep voice declared. Ana knew the voice. Jason Taylor!

"Did he send you down here?" She asked drily.

"No, he just told me to find you and make sure that you were safe." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Run back to the big boss man and tell him that his little Sub is just fine." She used the towel to wipe the sweat from her neck.

"You are not his Sub." Taylor declared lowly.

"Someone better tell Mr. High and Mighty that." She took another drink of water and then wiped her mouth with her forearm. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going back to my apartment for a shower."

"Are you coming back to the Penthouse?"

"No." She slung the bag over her shoulder. "Good bye, Taylor."

Jason reached out and grabbed her arm. "Ana, don't hurt him. He needs you."

"Oh, so it's okay for him to invade my privacy but I'm not allowed to be upset. No, thank you, Taylor, I don't buy that. He needs to grow up and stop acting as if he rules the world. I am my own woman and just because he fucked me doesn't mean he gets to rule me." She pulled away from her friend and left the gym. She kept stoic until she was safe in the elevator by herself then she punched a hole into the elevator's wood panels. She shook her hand as it stung from her angry blow. She was being foolish, the elevator didn't upset her, a certain copper-haired, grey-eyed CEO did and her own reactions. Now that the endorphins were coursing through her body calming her to where she could see reason, she saw that she was being ridiculous. Once again, she fell back into her flight or fight mode when uncomfortable. _Fuck, I'm a fool. Why in the hell did I run? We are supposed to be adults and I'm acting like a petulant child. So what if he accessed my medical files. He's right, that's what he does. He didn't become so successful so young in life without that ability to access, obtain, and use information. Shit, I've really fucked this up!_ The elevator dinged that she had arrived at her floor. She stepped out into the hallway to find Elliot Grey walking down the hall towards her. As usual, the older Grey son was smiling.

"Ana, how good to see you?" He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Mmmm, salty."

Even though Ana was still angry at herself, she had to laugh at Elliot. The man was a walking talking sex machine. "It's good to see you also, Elliot. How is Kate?"

"I guess she is ok." He said shrugging his shoulders. "We fizzled. She wanted more than I could give her at this time." Ana rolled her eyes. What was it with these Grey men and their commitment and trust issues? "She said you two were room-mates for a year in college."

"We tried." Ana said. She walked towards her door with key in hand. "She wasn't the problem. It was her choice of men that bothered me. Personally, I like Kate. She's fun and can make people laugh and she doesn't take much shit off people."

"Kinda like you, Miss Steele." Elliot leaned against the wall as Ana unlocked her door. "You're good for my brother. He needs someone who won't cower under his glare. I bet you have him jumping through hoops."

"I don't make Christian do anything." She replies as the door opens. "It's been nice chatting, Elliot. See you later."

"Would you like to go out with me? We could go out for a few drinks, dancing, whatever you want." He placed his hands on both sides of the door jam and leaned into her. He was flashing his patented panty-dropping smile.

Ana had to laugh. "Oh, Elliot, you are quite a charmer, but I must recline."

"Why?" He acted as if this was the first time he been denied by a woman.

"Because I am with Christian." She stated trying not to laugh as Elliot's face registered the shock of her words. "Don't you read the papers?"

"My brother has always been one lucky little bastard. I knew he was interested since he brought you to brunch, but I didn't know it how serious." Elliot laughed. "But, hey, can't blame a guy for trying. If you ever dump my little Bro, just let me know. That invitation is standing, Ana." He shoved his hands into his trousers pockets, shrugged, and walked toward the elevator.

Ana smiled shaking her head. She would not worry about shooting him down. He would find female companionship before the day was over. She closed her door, turned, and stepped into a wall of maleness. She felt strong hands steady her to keep her on her feet. She looked up into the prettiest grey eyes in the world. "Christian." She breathed. Her shock was evident, and then anger began to show in her eyes. "How in the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"I made a copy of your keys." He said nonchalantly. "You have access to my apartment."

That took the fight out of her proposed biting words. "Why are you here?"

"I knew you needed time to cool off, but I wanted to be able to speak to you after your workout." His hands were still on her waist. He could feel the wicked moisture in her clothes, but he didn't care if she was sweaty. To him, she smelled marvelous, she felt wonderful in his arms, and she her beauty was beyond compare. "I am sorry, Ana for overstepping your boundaries."

"I'm sorry for losing my temper." Ana was frowning at herself for her quicksilver temperament. "This is my issue, not yours Christian. I am still working on trust."

"And, I know this so I had no right to access your medical records like I did. I should have respected your privacy and asked you for them. I told you I am new to this relationship stuff. I don't know the rules and I'm sure I'm going to fuck it up once in awhile, but baby, you have to stop running away."

She fought the urge to cry. She fell back into her former habit of fleeing when uncomfortable with a situation. At least, she didn't practice the other option that she could use: fight. "I think I was overwhelmed, Christian and I ruined our first time with my control and trust issues."

"Baby, you didn't ruin anything." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Now, another issue, what was my horny brother doing asking you out for drinks?" She could tell that he was amused by the way his gray eyes sparkled and there was a slight smile playing on his marvelous mouth.

"I guess he was trying to score, but since you were listening you know the outcome of his pursuit."

"Yeah, so you are with me. I like that. It sounds good, fuck, it sounds great!" He bent down and kissed her thoroughly then he pulled her up into his arms. Her hands snaked into his copper curls as she returned his passions. "How about a shower?" He asked as he kissed that tender spot behind her ear. "You know, shower sex is good clean fun."

"Are you insatiable?"

"You have no idea, baby."

They "vegged out" in front of the television the rest of the day in Ana's apartment watching old movies and making out. Christian held her close as they cuddled on the sofa. Their legs were entwined and she used his chest as a pillow. "So, my one and only girlfriend," He laughed at that phrase. Ana was too intelligent and sophisticated to be considered a "girlfriend". She wasn't a girl, she was a full-grown woman. "What shall we do this evening? Dinner? Dancing?"

"What do you usually do on a Saturday night?"

They looked at each other and at the same time, answered her question. "Work." They laughed together.

"You know me so well." He said still chuckling. "Any ideas?"

"I guess we could out for dinner. Maybe meet up with some friends." She said placing her chin on the back of hand that was positioned over his heart. She could feel his steady and strong heartbeat.

"Uh, I don't have any friends."

Ana rolled her eyes. "Good thing I have your sister's number. Let's have Mia plan a night out. She'll have a blast doing it."

"Oh, good lord, she will drag us to every club in the city." He sighed happily, staring into those big blue eyes. "You know, we could hop in the jet and go anywhere in the world."

"Christian. Be serious."

"I am." He said laughing. "Just tell me where you would like to go. Paris? London? Lisbon? Rome?"

Ana bit her lower as she thought. She then smiled at him. "Montesano." She said, her smile grew even wider. "You can meet my Dad and we can go fishing tomorrow."

Christian considered her idea. She had met his family and it was time to meet the only other man that Ana ever loved or trusted. "You call your Dad and I'll make travel arrangements."

She jumped up and went to find her cell phone. "Don't worry about travel arrangements. I'll drive."

Christian's eyes widen and his face turned white.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Christian's POV**

I can't believe that I am in this maroon colored death machine! She's such a little bitty thing how can she drive this? She fires up the beast, smiles at me with that wicked and ornery smile of hers, shifts the beast into reverse and backs out of her parking space. The tires squeal as she goes into first gear and hits the gas. I have my seatbelt on so tight that it is biting into my neck. I am gripping the edge of the seat making my fingers turn white. The only relief I feel is knowing that Taylor is following in one of the SUVs, but I doubt if he could keep up with Ana and her death mobile if she lets the ponies loose on the interstate.

"You need to relax, Christian." She says laughing. "I am a very excellent driver. I have been trained by some of the best instructors in the world and I have done a more than a few laps on some of the finest speedways on the NASCAR circuit." Christian gives her a puzzled look. "Dad gets a lot of perks being a Marine." She shifts through the gears so effortlessly. She is on the interstate and just as I fear, she has left Taylor behind. "Taylor, you still with us?"

"Yes, Miss Steele. I do have a visual and I am tracking you."

"Yes, I know. Mr. Grey seems to be nervous, so I will slow down."

"That would be a good idea, Miss Steele." I can hear the chuckle in his voice. "Someday, you will have to let me drive that magnificent machine."

"Deal." She says with a smile. "Over and out."

"Roger, that."

I settle and relax when Ana slows down to light speed. I have to admit that she is a good driver. She glides through the interstate traffic like a hot knife through butter. I look in the side mirror and pray that Taylor is still with us. I look over at Ana who is smiling at me. She knows that I am worried. My stomach is in knots and I feel sweat beads rolling down the back of my neck.

"Taylor, still with me?" I hear Ana ask on her hands free phone. I am still in the grasp of fear because I can't control this situation.

"Yes, Miss Steele." Taylor replies.

"I have a question." She is laughing. "When you drive Mr. Grey is he a nervous wreck? I swear he looks like he might hurl some chunks."

"Only at the beginning…when we built trust between us, it got better."

"Ok, so it's not because I am a female?"

"No, Ma'm."

I can't believe that they are talking about me as if I'm not even in the car. I don't know if I should get mad and yell or just yell because I am fucking out of control! "I am not going to hurl chunks." I finally say in my own defense. She laughs.

"Hey, Taylor, I'm going to pull off here at this exit for a drink and a break. Just thought I should let you know."

"Thank you, Miss Steel."

She gently brings the car to a smooth stop in the parking space. "You love this car don't you?" I say.

"Probably just as much as you love your Audis." She unhooked her seatbelt. "I also have my eye on an Aston Martin, but it would probably drive my Dad nuts. He had a hard time accepting my preferences in automobiles. I like fast, sleek, and powerful." Her blue eyes twinkled as she leaned toward me. "Kinda like the man that I prefer."

Fuck me! She totally blows me away. My cock instantly hardens and I can't get out of the car in fear everyone will see my massive boner. She is standing in the front of the car motioning me to join her. I quickly think about Elliot in a pink tutu dancing around Mom's kitchen kicking up his legs and arching his arms over his head. Ok, that does it. Erection defused!

Taylor parks next to us and he is laughing as I stumble out of the death machine.

"Mr. Grey, would you rather drive the SUV and I ride with Miss Steel?" He asks trying not to laugh too much. I guess my I am a little white through the face. I don't think I am shaking.

"Just be quiet, Taylor." I growl.

We follow Ana into the convenience store where she uses the restroom and then buys something to drink for all of us. I pull out my billfold to pay, but she has already swiped her card. She smiles at me when she hands me a bottle of water. "Come on, Christian, don't pout. It's just water not a bottle of Bollinger's."

I drink my water as Taylor is checking out my girlfriend's car. He is acting as if he was a kid locked in a candy store. He is firing off questions to Ana about all the safety measures that her Father installed.

"Dad went overboard. My baby has bullet-proof windows and side panels. I also have GPS, computer and satellite capabilities, and of course, a direct line into Dad's frequency when he is on duty. It has driver and passenger airbags as well as side panel airbags. The frame is reinforced so if I roll the car, I am still safe."

I am listening and wondering if she has rolled a car. I bend down to look into the car and see Ana going through all the switches with Jason. "Have you rolled a car?"

"Actually, no, but I have rolled the old pickup truck. I took a gravel road to fast and flipped that sucker into a field."

I shake my head. "If you were my kid, I'd beat your ass."

"Good thing I'm not your kid." She retorts. "But, don't worry, Dad took my license away from me for two weeks."

I kiss my girl while she sits in the car in my seat while Taylor studies the dashboard. She tastes so sweet and I want more. For a few seconds, I consider pulling her into the women's bathroom and having my way with her, but we need to get back on the road. "When we get to our hotel room, I am going to fuck you silly." I whisper in her ear then nip her earlobe. She bites that lower lip which drives me crazy. Every fucking time she does that, I want to grab her, press her against the wall, and take her in wild abandonment! She keeps me in constant arousal. Why don't I have any control around this woman? What is she doing to me?

**Taylor's POV**

OH MY GOD! This car is fucking A! I have to drive this. She has to let me take this for a spin. I can't wait to meet her Dad and discuss security issues with him. Maybe he can give me insight on how to keep his daughter safe without her arguing. I know that she knows that she has a security detail. She's had it ever since Christian decided that he wanted her. I turn to say something when I notice that they are kissing. Ana's hands are in his hair holding their kiss even longer. I quickly leave the car, look away and give them privacy. I understand why Christian is smitten with the girl. She is exquisite, intelligent, beautiful, and so charming. She got to me very quickly and I pride myself on my stoicism. Ana is a force of nature that takes over a man's mind.

Ana climbs out of the car still kissing Christian. He has his arms about her waist and holding her off the ground a good six inches. I clear my voice to get their attention because they are drawing a crowd of on-lookers and the last thing we need is one of these people to tweet or upload photographs of Miss Steel and Grey in an intimate moment. I have to get them back into the car and back on the road. I shake my head. When he had Subs, I never had this problem mainly because they never left Escala. "We better get back on the road." I offer with a slight smile. It is good to see Mr. Grey acting like a 27- year old man instead of his usual cranky old curmudgeon. He smiles and laughs more in the last month than I have ever seen in the four years that I have worked for him. I like seeing him happy in love, even if it is with a woman that I considered for a romantic relationship. Thank heaven that I backed off and remembered that I love Gail Jones. She fits Grey better than she ever did with me. They complement each other and she calms Grey's dark and tortured soul.

Ana gives Christian another light kiss then moves around the car and slides into the driver's side. She fires up her baby and that wild look glazes over her blue eyes. Yeah, that girl is crazy nuts for fast cars. I race back to the SUV knowing that she is ornery enough to take off and leave my ass behind. I watch as she drives carefully leaving the parking lot but the moment she hits the interstate, she is gone. Damn, she is good.

xxXXXxx

By the time Ana pulled into the driveway of her childhood home, she was grinning ear to ear because she did lose Taylor and Christian was as white as a ghost. For once in his life, he had to trust someone else and he lived through it. Ana unbuckled her seatbelt and clicked a button to speak to Taylor.

"We are at my Dad's. I know you know the address so I'm not worried about you. ETA?"

"ETA ten minutes. You do know that the State of Washington does have a speed limit." Taylor says with a snort.

"Really? I thought it was just a suggestion." She joked back. "I'm going to take Christian into Dad's as soon as I do a scan."

"You can scan the house?"

"I'll show you later when you get here. It's pretty cool 007 shit that Dad and his buddies like to play with." She types in a five-digit code into a small keyboard and the computer screen comes to life. She smiles at Christian who is enthralled by her gadgets. "Dad is hardcore security. He's made a few enemies through the years. Most of this comes straight from NCIS or developed for NCIS, I guess you can say we are the test subjects. But, Dad loves this stuff." As the scan continued, she opened the center console, disengaged a fake panel and drew out a Glock 45 MM pistol. Christian gasped.

"What in the hell?" He yelled. "Anastasia Steele…why is that gun in here?"

"I told you I am always packing. Dad lives out in the woods on a dead-end road. I've been taught not to take my safety for granted." She smiled at him. "Why do you think I've never bitched about the detail you have on me 24/7?" Christian had the good sense not to say anything more. He watched wide-eyed as she engaged the clip but set the safety. Her eyes scanned over the computer screen as she slipped the gun into the waistband of her jeans. "The house is clean. Taylor, I need to switch you off and give Dad a call."

"Roger, that."

After touching a few more buttons, she called her Dad. He answered after two rings. "Steele."

"Hey Daddy…we're here. I've scanned the house and now scanning the area."

"Packing, baby-girl?" Ray Steele had a deep and authoritarian voice. "You know the routine. I'll be home in about an hour. Hey, have a red beer ready for me."

"You got it Dad."

"Hey, there are some steaks in the freezer…should we grill tonight?"

"Yeah, Dad…sounds like a plan." Her eyes never left the computer screen. "Hey, Dad, you got anyone working out here today?"

"Nope, not today." Ray's voice went lower. "Why?"

"I'm picking up a biological on the thermo-scan of the barn. It looks like a man."

"Fuck. I'll be there in ten minutes, fuck the station brief. You get into the house, now."

"Dad, we have security on it's way." She was working on the keyboard sending a message to Taylor. "I'll get Christian into the saferoom…Dad…I'm going to tear up the yard a bit."

"Screw the yard. Drive that fucking beast of yours onto the porch if you have to."

The Charger fired up and Ana drove it to the far side of the house, through her Dad's prized gardens. She grabbed the keys and her phone and then bolted from the car. She threw opened Christian's door and motioned him to bend down and run for the porch using the car as a shield. She punched the code into the lock and pushed Christian into the house. The door closed and locked automatically. "Down the hall to the left is a safe room." She still had the speaker of her cell on. "Dad…we are in the house."

"Lock and load, baby." Ray said. "ETA five minutes."

Christian went down to one knee instead of going to the safe room.

Ana went on automatic as her father's training kicked in. She pulled out her gun and took the safety off. She was in position to fire if she needed to. She moved around the house checking doors and windows. She turned to see Christian still down on one knee. "If you're not going to the safe room, just keep down and stay out of the way. Dad or Taylor will be here in just a few minutes."

The sound of a door scratching and opening caught Ana's attention. She knew it was the kitchen door. She moved with stealth across the dining room and waited for any more sounds.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey." Taylor's deep voice whispered.

Ana clicked the safety on and beckoned Taylor into the dining room. "Glad you could make it. Did you make any visuals?"

"No, Ma'm." He looked around to see Christian keeping down.

"Dad should be here any minute." She kept tight to the wall. "I'm hoping it's Tyler Ranks, Dad's seasonal hired hand, but we don't take any chances."

"This happen before?" Taylor asked as he checked and rechecked his weapon.

"Once a few years ago. Dad had a drug dealer after him." She made her way toward the window. "Dad shot him and Felix, Dad's partner took out another."

"What about you?"

"I winged the third one in the leg." Ana answered drily. Christian scowled at her. "I told you I was trained."

The sound of a pickup coming up the lane caught Ana's attention. She knew it was her Dad. She waited patiently and quietly. Within minutes, Ray was on the pick-up's PA system and telling Ana to stand down and that it was all clear. Ana carefully opened the front door and stepped out but kept alert with her gun still ready for action. "Stand down, Ana. It's Tyler."

"Fuck." She whispered loud enough for Christian and Taylor to hear. She clicked the safety on and the gun went back into her waistband. "One of these days, that man is going to get himself killed." She looked up at Taylor and Christian who stood beside her. "Tyler's the local hired man. He takes work where ever he can find it." She watched as her Dad talked to the older gentleman and reminds him not to come out here without telling someone. "Annie, I'm taking Tyler back to town."

"Okay, Daddy…I'll have the steaks and beer ready for you."

"Annie, will you get your damn car out of my garden?" He was smiling.

Ana smiled at her dad with mischief. "I don't know, Dad. It looks pretty good in the garden."

"Fine, leave it and that means you won't be driving it."

"Oh, Daddy…don't tempt me. I've been looking at Aston Martin's." She giggled as Ray groaned and threw his arms up in surrender.

Christian knew he was out of his element. He could protect himself with his fists, but these people played "army" with real guns. However, he enjoyed the banter between father and daughter. "I see you give your Dad a hard time also." Christian said with a slight smile.

"When have I ever given you a hard time, Christian?"

"Every single day of my life since you walked into my office." His arm went around her waist and pulled her close. His voice lowered. "But…I think you like me hard."

She bit her lower lip as she lifted her blue eyes slowly to slyly look at him. "Of course, I do." She reached up and kissed the curve of his jaw. She then turned to Taylor while searching her jean's pockets. She threw the man her car keys. "Wanna go play, Taylor? Christian and I will be alright here getting the grill and beer ready."

Taylor caught the keys easily. He didn't have to be asked twice and he jumped off the porch as if he was a young boy of ten. Ana had to laugh. "Alrighty then…we have steak and beer duty."

Christian motioned his arm before him. "Lead the way, "Rambo.""


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**Christian's POV:**

I am so out of my element. Me, the ultimate control freak has turned control over to a bossy, frustrating, thrill seeking, accomplished, beautiful, intelligent, gun toting and sexy as fuck woman. She is not scared or intimidated by me, but then again, how could she? This woman was raised to be a mini-Marine by her Dad and not to take shit from anyone! Ana proved to me today that she was more than able to be part of the security team. This day has tested my resolve and I have to say I think I did okay. I didn't dissolve into fits of anger because control was stripped from me. I went willingly into that death mobile of hers. I faced my fear of not having control of every situation and I survived, and most importantly, people around me survived.

I stand in the kitchen watching Ana as she performs sort of a ballet as she prepares for grilling later on. I like watching her. She moves like a melody. Her strong body is beautiful in motion; oh hell it's beautiful when she is sitting still. She moves to the refrigerator and opens the side freezer compartment and pulls out steaks then reaches into the refrigerator and grabs a beer and the tomato juice. She smiles at me when she notices that I am watching.

"You probably think that Dad is over-the-top with all this, but trust me, it's saved our butts more than once. His job is dangerous and sometimes it finds its way home with him."

"He's trained you." I declare.

"Basically since the day I was born. He wants me safe, so he taught me about guns, other weapons, how to drive, and other things."

"So, you're not going to tell me." I hear myself laughing. I really do want to know.

"Oh, I guess I could tell you, and then I would have to kill you." She joked. Those blue eyes were snapping with orneriness. "Christian, if I said or did anything today that upset you or made you feel…well…I…" She took a cleansing breath. "I was just doing what I was taught to do for this situation."

"I get it; your Dad trained you to survive. I'm sure he thought it was a necessity."

"He trained me to do more than survive. He trained me to kill if I have to. Some people may think that Dad is to hard core, but with his stint in the Marines and being a cop…well …life isn't all sunshine blown up your ass all the time. This world has a lot of darkness in it. He knew he wouldn't always be around to protect me, so I had to learn to protect myself."

"Believe me, Ana, I understand about darkness." I go to her and pull her close. "My whole life has been dark, then you come along." I caress her cheek. Her skin is so soft. I love touching her. "You brought me back to the living, Ana. I do love you." I bend down to capture her soft, sweet lips. I do adore this woman, all the different facets of her. She is both sweet and sassy, soft and hard, loving yet fierce and I want to know all of her.

"Christian." She moans against my lips. Her arms encircle my neck and pull me even closer. Her body fits perfectly into mind. We are made for each other. "You take my breath away." Her voice is so soft as she whispers.

"I want you."

"I know, but…Dad is going to be back soon…and who knows when we will see Taylor." A grin plays upon her delectable mouth. I want to chew on that full lower lip.

"Oh yeah…Taylor and your death mobile…" I have to laugh even though she gives me a little slap on my arm. "You are going to have to tell me why your Dad insisted on driving lessons."

"We lived in Guam and Europe and with Dad's job…I had to know how to take care of myself. He had me driving at age 8. He said I should know how to drive anything and everything. Like I told you before, Dad has always been all about my security."

"I think your Dad and I are going to get along just fine."

She laughs. "Oh, I don't know. Just wait until he finds out that we are lovers. You might want to sleep with one eye open."

"Fuck, I didn't think about that." I shrug it off. We are staying in a hotel tonight.

"If he wants you dead…you don't have a chance. Dad is a hardass, don't fuck-with-me Marine, then add his need to keep his daughter safe…well, let's just say…you are going to get a ballbusting tonight. He will make you uncomfortable and see how far he can push you. It's his way of measuring up people."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I'm trying to sound cool and calm about this, but if I'm going to be truthful to myself, Ray Steele is one scary dude. I've read his background. He is a highly decorated Marine and retired with the highest honors. He is a cop and he's not scared to take on drug dealers or anyone. Even though I am well trained in self-defense, I know that he could destroy me easily. He is military-trained. He makes Stallone look like a sissy-man. I have to admire him, and I don't admire too many men in this world, however, Ray Steele has earned my respect. "You know he might actually like me."

"He might…but then again…he might not." She is playing with me. She is fucking with my head. I guess this a little sample of what is to come from her Dad.

"Christian, just be yourself. Be honest with my Dad and don't let him intimidate you." She kissed me once again. "Now, I have to get his red beer ready and can I ask you to start the grill?"

"Baby, anything for you."

**Ray Steele POV:**

Well, this day just gets better and better and all I want to do is kick back and have a beer. We pulled another dead female from the river and like the other three; she has been beaten, possibly raped, and then mutilated. We have a serial killer in and around Montesano.

I am ecstatic that Ana has come home for a visit. I didn't expect her to bring home her man, but it was inevitable. She is a beautiful young woman and I am sure that there have been many men flipping around her. I never expected her to fall for her boss, but after doing some research on the man, I can see why she would be attracted to him. He is young, handsome, and not afraid to work hard. Even though I admire his work ethics, I'm still conflicted. This is my daughter and I didn't want to know that they are lovers. The idea of my little girl having sex makes my skin crawl. I know she is a college graduate and works at a high-pressure job; she will always be my baby.

I sit in my car staring at the house that I built. I can still see a fourteen-year old Annie sitting on the steps with her brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail cleaning a pistol. Yeah, it's fucked up that my daughter knows all about guns and weapons, but it is a necessary evil. There are bad people out there that don't have any qualms about using my daughter to get to me. I have a long list of enemies from my time in the Marines and my time on the force. When her mother walked out, I knew I had to be both mom and dad to that little angel. I also knew that I would have to teach her self-reliance. Being a Marine, I knew that she would have to be on her own at times. Of course, being a single Dad on base, I had the support I needed; however, I still had to teach her. She learned hand-to-hand combat tactics, survival tactics, "recon" tactics, weapons and guns. In other words, everything I know and learn she learns. Thank God, she is so intelligent. She took to military life quickly, but then again, that's all she has ever known since birth. I have to laugh when I remember her running around the base when stationed at Guam. She ran that base. Even the most hard-core Marine melted under those vivid intense blue eyes. By the time, we left she could perform most jobs that a newly enlisted Marine could do. Hence, the nickname she got from the guys of "Little Marine". They even had "cammies" made up for her with that name embroidered on it. For two years, that's all she wore, those "cammies" with her own combat boots. Most days, I expected to see her out "drilling" with the men. When I transferred to Europe, she still wore her "cammies" but she also began to learn to be female. It was humorous to walk into her bedroom to find fingernail polish mixed in with ammo. Along with her combat boots, there were girl shoes. I relied on the wives on the base to help with the female things. Thank God for Colonel Barker's wife. She gave Ana the female influence that she needed but I still insisted that Ana keep her skills fresh and sharp, especially when I realized that my little pretty girl was turning into a beautiful young woman. Fuck, I hated it the first time she had to purchase a bra. Once again, thank God for Kelly Barker. When that "special time" came, I was on the phone with Kelly asking for advice. Damn, for a week every month, I was damn scared to come home and here I am a damn Marine! Ana, PMS and a gun is not a good combination! God help the man that ever really pisses off my little girl.

Now, there is a man in my house, an invader who my daughter must like because he is in my house! Of course, I know about Christian Grey. When she told me that she going to work for this man, I did a background check on him and it was difficult. Grey is a very private man. He doesn't have a record as an adult, but his juvenile records are an interesting read. He was a troubled youth, a Harvard dropout, but ended up one of the youngest richest men in the country. I couldn't find any information about past lovers and for awhile I wondered if he was gay, but I know that he's not. My daughter basically lives with him. She's never told me that they are lovers, but I have my sources. I'm not happy about that fact, but she's an adult and I trust her.

Crap, I have to go in and meet this man officially. I don't know if I should be polite or bust his balls for screwing my daughter. Hey, I know this is the 21st century and women have the right to fuck just like a man, but this is my kid! Fuck it! I'll play nice for Ana, but if that rich bastard does anything to hurt my daughter, he will find himself six fucking feet under. Hey, I'm a cop…I know how to hide the body!

xxXXXxx

The steaks were sizzling on the grill along with some vegetables coated with olive oil and seasoning salt. Ray closed the grill lid and turned back to Ana who sat next to Christian as they drank a red beer. Ray had to admit that they did complement each other and he never seen Ana so relaxed and happy. She was smiling up at this man and touched him gently when she thought Ray wasn't looking.

"The steaks are looking good." Ray declared. He drained his beer. "Anyone for another?"

"No thank you, Sir." Christian said.

"No thanks, Daddy." Ana said with a smile. Ana could feel the tension between the men in her life. Their initial meeting went well. Christian shook Ray's hand and was respectful. Ray remained cool and collected. "Dad, I want to go fishing tomorrow."

"Not a problem, Annie. You want to take the boat out?"

"I would like that."

"Christian, do you like to fish?" Ray said trying to be nice. He couldn't stop thinking that this man was sleeping with his little girl. He didn't realize that this would bother him THIS much.

"Yes, I do. My grandfather and father taught me and we like to go fishing when we can make the time."

Ray chuckled. "There's always time to fish." He sat at the patio table forgetting about getting another beer. "My Dad taught me how to fish also."

Ana rolled her eyes. This is ridiculous. "Okay, guys…this is nuts. You two are skirting around each other. So, I will break the ice. Dad, Christian is my man. I'm pretty sure you already know that we live together and have figured out that we are lovers." She caught her Dad flinching. "Dad, come on…I'm an adult. I didn't give up my virginity to some snot nose punk in the backseat of his car. Christian is an accomplished man and I am rather fond of him."

"Fond of him?" Ray had to laugh.

Ana smiled slyly at her Dad and she did turn a little pink. "Ok, I am more than fond of him."

"Mr. Steele, this isn't an affair. We are serious." Christian offered. "I have a great deal of respect for Ana, and I see her in my life for the rest of my life."

"Ok…sounds like you guys got it all figured out." Ray stood up and went into the house to get another beer.

Christian and Ana looked at each other. "Hmmm, he took that better than I expected." She said with a sigh. "Maybe he will calm down."

"He looked calm."

She laughed. "You don't know Ray Steele. He is furious."

Ray drank the beer straight from the bottle. His little girl was now someone's lover. He knew this day would come, but it was still hard to accept. He didn't want to let her go. She was everything good in his life. "Face it, Steele. She's a grown woman. You did a great job raising her."

Ana stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. She had heard his spoken words. "I will always be your little girl, Dad." She gave him a small smile but there were tears in her eyes. "And, I will always love you."

"I know, babygirl. It's just hard for a Dad to admit that there's another rooster in the henhouse. I've always protected you and now this guy is in the picture." He took another swig of his beer. "I'll adjust…don't worry."

"He's a good man, Dad. He's honest, hard working, and … and I love him."

Ray only nodded. "As long as you are happy, Annie."

"Ok…so can you make nice with him? Give him a chance, Dad. He likes to fish and you both can't live without me, so you have much in common."

Ray narrowed his eyes. "You missy are getting conceited." He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you, Annie?"

Christian stood as Ana and her father returned to the patio. Ray nodded at him and went to the grill to check the steaks. Ana joined him wrapping her arms about his waist. She reached up and kissed him softly. "Everything alright, baby?"

"Just fine." She said with a giggle. "I'm going to get the side dishes and bring them out."

Taylor was in love! He sat in the driver's seat and caressed the wheel of this magnificent machine. It was a security guards' dream come true. With the satellite capabilities, he could do many of his background checks from the car while waiting on Grey.

"You know, you have to get out of that thing to eat." Christian said opening the door. "Taylor, wake up."

"Mr. Grey, I know you love those Audis and they are great, but this is a dream machine. It's a rolling security office. I bet Barney could get CCTV in here. I could scan the penthouse with cameras from the car."

"Come on Taylor, they are holding dinner up for you and I don't think Mr. Steele is a man you want to keep waiting." Christian looked back toward the house that he learned Ray had built himself.

Ray had to admit that he was beginning to like Christian because Ana was so happy. He really likes Taylor especially when they started to trade stories about their time in the military and discuss security issues. By the time the evening ended, Ray invited Christian and Taylor to stay at the house instead of staying in town. He never said a word when Christian walked into Ana's room with her and the door shut behind them. He looked to Taylor who only kept his stoic glaze and showed him to one of the guest rooms. Before he left Taylor, he had to ask one question, "We are brothers-in-arms, Taylor, and fathers…so I know you understand where this is coming from. Is he on the up and up? I don't want my girl hurt."

"Mr. Grey is a fine man, Mr. Steele. He adores Miss Steele."

"You were the ex-marine that Ana was interested in first." Ray stated without any feeling. "At least she had good taste."

"She was trained by the best, Sir."

"Good night, Taylor. Ooorah."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Christian moaned and rolled over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head. From somewhere, someone was revving up a motor. "Son of bitch!" He shot up in the bed and realized that he was not in his apartment. He shook his head making his copper curls flounce around his head. He realized that he was alone in the full size bed. He smiled when he thought about Ana. She cuddled close to him when they went to bed, but whispered that they couldn't make love. She was afraid that her Dad would hear them. Christian teased her that he ways to keep her quiet, which only got him elbowed in the ribs. "That woman." He said aloud. "She is so cute." He rolled out of bed and dressed quickly. She didn't have an en suite, so he had to pad across the hallway to the bathroom. He could tell that Ana had been in there already. He could smell her scent. He relieved his bladder, washed his hands, brushed his teeth, and shaved. He was ready to meet the day. He checked his watch and rolled his eyes. It was barely five in the morning.

Ana bent over a dirt bike adjusting the carburetor with a screwdriver then revving up the motor to hear if she got the adjustment correct. She swung her leg over the seat and placed her hands on the handlebars. She was wearing a pair of her "cammies' with Steele proudly displayed on the embroidered patch above her right breast. Her silky brown hair was pulled up high in a ponytail. She did not wear combat boots, but a brown pair of boots that looked well broke in. Christian did not like her messing around with a dirt bike, but he did love watching her.

"You are up early." He declared letting her know that he was in the shop with her.

"I always get up early when I'm home with Dad." She turned the key to turn off the bike. "Sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected when I am as horny as a three horned frog." He drawled as he slowly stalked towards her. "I'm not used to being denied."

Ana's blue eyes sparkled as she smiled up at him. As always, he astounded her with his unusual good looks. It should be illegal for a man to look this fine. Everything about him screamed sex and pleasure. "I am as horny as you are, baby, but not in my Daddy's home. I'm surprised he let us sleep together."

"We are of age." Christian reached out and caressed her cheek and then he leaned down and kissed her softly. "I think we should start talking about commitment. You know I want to marry you, sooner than later. What say you, Miss Steele?"

Her heart thundered against her chest. Was this a marriage proposal? Was he serious? She finally took a breath. "I say, you should talk with my father."

"I think that would be wise." He kissed her again. He stepped away to keep from pulling her off the dirt bike and taking her up against the shop wall. "What is this outfit you are wearing?"

"Cammies…I like them."

"You are one sexy little soldier." He teased as he licked his lips.

"I wear them when I'm at home. I'm usually out here in the shop or down at the dirt-track." She kicked the kick-stand down and swung her leg to dismount. "You ride?"

"Some. Elliot likes bikes more than I do." He looked over the dirt bike that seemed to have seen better days. "Is this thing safe?"

"Yup." A deep voice declared. Ana and Christian turned to see Ray with fishing poles and an old tackle box. "She's been riding that thing since she could walk."

"Hey, Dad… you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope. I was hoping you would fix your biscuits and gravy." He smiled at her and used his puppy dog eyes to full effect.

"I think I can be persuaded." She said laughing. She did love being home with her Dad. They loved to banter back and forth.

""I already got the sausage out."

"Okay. So…" She looked at her utility watch. "I have time to get a few laps in then I will go make some biscuits."

Ray only laughed. "I'll meet you down at the track."

Ana squealed in delight as she jumped on her bike and fired up the engine. She revved up the motor then clutched and geared shooting out of the shop. She did a cookie in front of her Dad and Christian. She only smiled as Christian's face showed the lack of confidence in her.

"Don't worry, Grey. She's safe." Ray clapped Christian on the back and walked away.

Christian was amazed that Ray's touch did not send him into a rage or fear. He turned and followed Ray since he didn't know where to go. He could hear her bike revving up and getting farther away.

"She's heading for the dirt-track. I put it in when she was about fifteen or so." Ray threw Christian a helmet. "I am assuming that you know how to ride."

"Yeah."

"Okay, then…mount up and follow me." Ray through his leg over the seat of his chosen bike and started it up. He waited for Christian to do the same then he led the multibillionaire down the path to the dirtbike track.

Christian felt his heart fall out of his body when he saw Ana vault over a double mound of dirt then rev her bike and finish the curvy dirt track. She was laughing when she stopped in front of them and then slid the eye shield up to smile at them. "You racing with us, Grey?"

"Uh…yeah I guess."

"Annie…let him take a few test runs through the course." Ray said knowing how competitive his daughter was. "You know this track too well."

"Oh, Dad…it's not a real race."

Ray rolled his eyes knowing that every race with his daughter was a real race. "Just the same, for safety sake let him run the course a few times."

She shrugged and motioned for Christian out onto the track. She put the kickstand down and dismounted. She went to Christian and checked out his bike to make sure everything was in good running condition. "Okay, this is a triple double mound course with three curves. The last curve has a thirty degree slope, kinda like Daytona. It's not difficult, but you will have to be able to jump…or you can run over the mounds…I suggest getting some air…it's more fun."

"I've ridden before." Christian said lowly. "This isn't new to me."

"Just trying to help." She backed off with her hands up. "Have fun."

After three spinouts, Christian finally got through five practice laps. Ana only smiled at him as she wheeled her bike onto the track. "Ready to ride with me? No racing, just riding."

He chuckled at her. "You don't think I can win do you?"

"I never said that." She grinned but deep down, she didn't give him a snowball's chance in hell. She had been riding since she could walk. "But, if you would like to make this interesting…well…I don't have a problem with that."

"If I win, I get to choose where we sleep tonight."

Ana bit her lip. "And, if I win…" She felt her stomach clinch at the thought of sleeping with Christian and making love to him. "I get…hmmm….what do I want? Let's just say, I get whatever I want."

"Deal." Christian offered his hand and they shook. "To the victor go the spoils."

Ray stepped forward. "It's five laps around and Ana…no bumping. Drive clean and safe."

"Yeah, Dad, I hear ya." She said as she pulled on her helmet. She watched her father's raised arms and the second he dropped them she was off the start line and flying through the course. She maneuvered through the triple double jumps with ease and took on the single jumps with finesse. Like a pro-racer she never looked back to see where her opponent was but looked ahead over the track to find the best lane to ride in. The five laps ended with Ana being the victor. Christian shook his copper mane then offered his hand in congratulations to his girlfriend.

"So, you can drive anything. I've met my match." He pulled her close and kissed her not caring if Ray was watching. "So, my little speed demon, what does your heart desire?"

Ana giggled as her arms snaked about his neck and she reached to kiss him. "I want you, Christian." She whispered against his lips. "And, I'm hungry so we better get back to the house so I can do some baking."

The smell of fresh baking bread made Christian's mouth water. He felt at home with the Steele's in their little home. Christian found Ray out on the back porch sitting on a bench, enjoying a hot cup of "joe", and staring out over the grass to the tree-line. "Mr. Steele, can I speak with you?"

"My name is Ray, Mr. Steele, my father, God bless his soul, has been gone from us for almost 10 years." Ray said flatly.

"Yes, Sir, I understand. Sir, you need to know that I love your daughter a great deal. She is talented, loving, warm, caring, kind, and I love her so very much. Sir, I humbly request the honor of asking Ana to marry me. I promise that I will always take care of her, support her dreams and ambitions and love her with all that I can."

"So, you want my daughter?" Ray said lowly as he stood to face the man that dared to try to take his daughter from him. "I do not share well…especially when it comes to Ana. She is my precious baby." Ray's eyes swept over Christian as if critically measuring him up. He knew this man that Ana loved was a great businessman and more than financially capable of supporting Ana, but Ray was still leery about this young man, Christian seemed to dark and dangerous for his little girl. He then remembered that his daughter was more than able to handle any man. She was an accomplished markswoman, driver, and if she wanted, she could be one of the highest-ranking female Marines in the Corps. Ray had taught and trained her well. "Grey, do you know what you are getting yourself into? My daughter can be difficult, stubborn, and if you haven't noticed…she is always fucking right which is infuriating. Can you handle that? Can you handle a strong woman like my Anastasia?"

"Ray, I don't handle Ana. She's not a woman to be handled, she's a woman to cherish, love, and respect."

A slow smile crept across Ray's face. He offered his hand to Christian. "You have my permission to ask for my daughter's hand in Holy Matrimony." He pulled Christian closer. "Two things though, she is to be married in her faith and second, if you ever hit her or cause her any harm, I will kill you." Those eyes of Ray Steele were dark with promise of murder. He was not a man to cross.

"Yes, Sir." Christian said agreeing to the conditions sat by her father.

"Oh, yes, another thing…welcome to the family." Ray smiled and chucked Christian on the back in a fatherly way. Christian had to laugh. Even Ana's father had broken through his fear of touch. There was something about the Steele family.

OH MY GOD! The biscuits and gravy were from heaven! Christian ate three plates before he sat back from the table. Ana smiled at him knowing that she yet again won his approval. She offered her Dad another cup of coffee, which he accepted, and then she sat down after she poured his coffee. "Dad, I hear the fishing is good on the river."

"Yeah, they've been pulling out some big ones up there." He took a long drawl of his fresh brewed coffee. "So, the river, then?" She nodded. "You got your license?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. She never left home without it.

"Okay, then…let's clean up breakfast and head out." He gave his little girl a loving smile. He did adore this little angel. She made his life worth living and now she would become Christian Grey's reason for living. He knew it was time to let her go. It was what was supposed to happen. You have children, you raise them up to the best of your abilities and then you let them go to have their own life. Along the process, you just hope that you didn't fuck them up to much! Ray sighed knowing that his life was changing once again. She would always be his daughter, but being the faith believing man that he was, he accepted that these two would become one. Christian would become the main man in her life. Ray knew he would have to take lesser place in her life. He accepted that if it meant happiness for his daughter and grandchildren bouncing on his knee in the future. He looked down at the table at his future son-in-law and nodded at him.

A few hours later, they are on Ray's boat with their lines out in the water. They are close to their fish limit. Ana's line goes tight and she sets the hook and starts the process of landing her fish. She is laughing with her hair blowing in the light breeze and the sunshine bouncing off her blue eyes. She is at home on a boat on the river with her Dad. She did not ask for help to reel in her catch or to take it off the hook. She held the fine fish up for everyone's inspection. "I have my limit." She announced happily.

Ray leaned over to Christian. "She's the luckiest damn fisherman I've ever seen."

"She must be full of magic." Christian replied lovingly as his eyes swept over her. Even in her "cammies" she was still beautiful. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail with a few escaped tendrils dancing about her face in the breeze. Her blue eyes were intense with joy. She did love being her father and the ease of a simple life. She didn't need a big fancy house or expensive cars. Her definition of wealth was the love that she had in her father. Christian only wanted to add to that wealth by offering his love for the rest of their lives. "Thank you, Ray."

"For what?"

"For giving me a new life with your beautiful daughter."

Ray only nodded. His eyes went from Christian to Ana who was still messing with her last catch of the day. They would be good for each other, Christian and Ana. They complemented each other, one petite with dark hair and blue eyes, and the other tall like a Sequoia with gray eyes. They would have beautiful children. Ray was satisfied. His little girl would always be protected with a man like Christian Grey. This was a good day. His daughter had love in her life, Ray enjoyed a good day of fishing, and he actually liked the man that his girl brought home. Life was good!

Taylor stayed back at Ray's home since Christian believed that he would be safe fishing with an ex-Marine that was a cop and his more than accomplished daughter. Taylor had the keys to Ana's car to his great delight so he spent most of his time checking it out again. He sat in the car playing with the different gadgets and made mental notes of what he wanted in the Audi sedans and SUVs since he knew that Christian would never agree to change car models. Fuck, this car was a security guard's wet dream! He fired up the engine just to hear the power rocking through the vehicle when his phone went off.

"T, this is Luke." A deep voice said. "We have a situation. Elena Lincoln made bail and she was here looking for Christian."

"Fuck, she didn't get into the penthouse did she?" Taylor asked turning off the car.

"No, sir…she didn't even get on the elevator before she was intercepted by Reynolds." Luke's voice was hard in anger but a tad bit shaking with worry as he continued. "She's threatening to go to the press with the Boss's lifestyle choices if he doesn't speak with her."

"She's bluffing. If she outs the Boss, she outs herself." Taylor replied getting out of the car.

"I don't think she gives a damn." Sawyer offered.

Taylor rubbed his brow. "Alright, make sure that she does not get access to the penthouse. I want security at every possible entrance. No workers or anyone is allowed in except for the security team and of course, Gail. Make sure the Boss's office is secured and locked. Bring in all the security team and brief them ASAP. Uh, call the Boss's father and give him a head's up, but I am sure he already knows that the bitch is out of jail. I want a restraining order issued against that woman so that she cannot have access to Mr. Grey, his family and especially Miss Steele. Secure Miss Steele's apartment also. I want everything on, the security cameras, the motion detectors…everything. I don't want that fake blonde bitch anywhere near the Grey's or their jobs. Also, track Elliot and Mia until told otherwise."

"Got it T." Luke replied. "It will be done, ASAP."

"Good. I'll get back to you as soon as I speak to the Boss." Taylor hung up and hated the idea of having to tell Christian about this development. For once, the Boss was happy and Taylor did not want to ruin it. However, he knew he had to inform Christian of the situation back in Seattle. He grabbed his phone and silently cursed for what he had to do.

**_Taylor: Problems with Lincoln woman, she's out._**

**_Christian: What!_**

**_Taylor: She demanded entrance to Escala, she was turned away. She is threatening press coverage._**

**_Christian: Call Dad, let him know._**

**_Taylor: Already done. Restraining orders being prepared._**

**_Christian: Fine. No need to return to Seattle. Keep me informed._**

**_Taylor: Roger that._**

Christian ended the conversation. He hated like hell to tell Ana that there was a problem brewing back in Seattle. She was so relaxed, so happy, and that smile of hers was unending. Christian noticed that his line went tight and he had a bite. His mind went back to fishing and decided to let his security team earn their wages and deal with this matter. He would tell Ana later when they had some privacy and could brainstorm together on how to deal with Elena Lincoln.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The name Elena Lincoln brought a stillness to the Steele home that was a bit unnerving to Christian. He expected a whirlwind of emotions to come from Ana, but she sat cool and calm and listened carefully to Taylor who explained what was going on in Seattle. Ray also was very quiet and for some reason all this made Christian nervous.

"So, she embezzled money?" Ray asked in his nonchalant way. "What are her other crimes?"

Ana looked to Christian. This was his story to tell not hers. She knew what she wanted to do to that woman except that would be a waste of a good bullet.

"Mrs. Lincoln was a friend of my mother. She used that friendship and my parent's charity to give her access to young boys for sexual exploitation." Christian said lowly.

"Shit." Ray said with a heavy sigh. "Do you consider her dangerous?"

"Yes, she blames Ana for her downfall. Mrs. Lincoln has this sick fantasy that she and I are supposed to be together and rule over Seattle." Christian answered carefully. He couldn't tell this man's man that he had been sexually abused. The humiliation would be too great.

Ray saw the anxiety that paled Christian's face. He knew there was more to this story than embezzlement. Could it be that this ultra-rich young man had been one of this woman's victims? Ray's marine and cop sense told him he was on the correct path. He studied his daughter and she was stoic with an impassive look on her face except for those blue eyes that were burning with anger. "Ana, don't. You keep a lid on that temper girl."

"Yes, Daddy." She whispered.

"Christian, I won't ask you any questions and if you want to speak to me man to man I am here for you son. Do not take the law into your own hands and keep my daughter safe." Ray then stood up. "I'm going to go clean those fish. How about a fish fry tonight?"

Ana and Christian nodded in agreement and were silent until Ray left the room giving them privacy. Ana curled up next to Christian and wrapped her arms about his waist. "She will come after me, but I'm not scared. I can handle that old hag."

"Don't underestimate her. She will play dirty."

Ana had to laugh. That made two of them. Ana had resources that Christian had no idea of and she had no problem in calling in a few favors from some of her Marine friends. She already formatted a plan and it would take two phone calls to get it implemented. She would sit back and let her contact in the IRS do the dirty deed of bringing Elena down even farther. That bitch dared to threatened Christian, ok fine…let's see how she likes having Federal Charges lodged against her along with the State's charges. "I want to camp out tonight in the back yard. We can throw up the tent and have a little bit of privacy." She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "You game?"

Christian had to laugh. They were threatened by a crazed pedophile and his woman wanted to camp out so she could have her way with him. "It's been years since I went camping." He kissed the tip of her sweet upturned nose. "We could always get a hotel room."

"Why, we are safe here. Think about it, Christian. We can lie in the tent and look up at the stars and make love in the moonlight." Her voice was soft and enchanting. "We can fill it with soft blankets, pillows, and a nice chilled bottle of champagne. We can undress each other slowly and kiss every inch of each other's body…"

Christian moaned as he visualized her sexy words and his cock went rigid in a nano-second. "Baby, you are going to make me come right here on your father's sofa."

Ana bit her lip as her hand traveled over his hard six-pack and covered the bulge of his pants. "Hmmm….what's this? Oh, Mr. Grey, I see that you are more than interested." She giggled lightly. "Come on, Grey let's go camping and get wild in the outdoors."

Christian smiled down at her and nodded. "Let's go set up the tent."

**Sawyer's POV**

I have all access to the Penthouse covered and the full security team is on duty. Reynolds and Barton are watching over Elliot and Kate Kavanagh, Crawford and Parsons are on Mia's detail, and I have five men watching over Bellevue and working with Carrick's security team. The Grey family is covered, even Grace's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Trevelyan who has been moved to Bellevue as Carrick's request. I sit at the monitor station watching and making notes of all the precautions that have been implemented to secure Christian Grey's home and interests. I check the time and see that I need to call Taylor and give him an hourly report.

"Hey, T." I say. "All's quiet on the western front." I can't help but chuckle at my own joke. "How's the boss? Is he upset over this Lincoln situation?"

"Oh, hell no. He's having too much fun with Miss Steele. He's been dirt bike racing, fishing, and now they are putting up a tent to do some camping in the backyard."

I can't believe my ears. The boss is playing. "Damn, T who is that woman?"

"She's something else." Taylor replied. I can hear his smile. I know Taylor and Ana had a thing for each other when she first started at GEH, but now they are friends. I also know that he never got far with the girl and that the Boss got her cherry. The shit I overhear when Gail and Taylor are talking in the laundry room before they steal a few moments for a makeout session. "Has the bitch been back?"

"Nope, haven't seen Cruella DeVille since she tried to gain admittance. Will the boss be back Sunday afternoon?"

"I have no fuckin clue. The way it's going, he might just stay. The ole man likes him and I'm pretty sure that they had the talk."

"The talk?" I am confused. What would Mr. Steele and Mr. Grey be talking about?

"Yeah, you know the "talk", "can I have the honor of your daughter's hand in marriage? Understand?"

"You have to be shittin' me. The boss and Miss Steele married?" I am at a loss. Yes, I know they are lovers and yes, there has been a difference in the Boss since this woman came into his life, but marriage? "Damn, T, she must be a sorceress."

"Well, we all know that she is. I think she has charmed every member of my security team, even you."

"And, you." I tease back.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I have great taste." He laughs at his own joke. "Alright, Luke, just keep everyone out of the penthouse and check in with Mr. Carrick Grey and make sure the family is safe."

"Will do." I say. "Hey, T, do you think they will elope?"

"God, I hope so. I don't want the nightmare of the security detail for a high society wedding."

I see his point. What a fucking nightmare it would be to try to keep the press from ruining the event and of course the gatecrashers, T is correct it would be a bitch." I click around moving the camera to view different angles of the great room. "Call you in an hour."

"I'll be here. Oh, yeah by the way, Miss Steele's car is the bomb."

"Fuck you, T." I retort then hang up on him. Damn jerk! He beat me to her car. I have been dying to get a hold of that beast and take it out for a spin. I find Ana Steele fascinating. She is this little bit of a girl with the most beautiful blue eyes and sweet face but damn, she is deadly. I read her file and I am impressed. She could easily have joined the Marines and made a great career in the Corps. Hell, according to her file, she has gone through most of the training. She is one little badass and I know that I never want her pissed off at me. I've read her background check that Taylor kept for our records. She has shot a guy who attacked her and her father. I damn near got a hard-on thinking about her with a gun, and then I remember Ana belongs to The Boss and he wouldn't appreciate me "crushing" on his girl. Hell, he would beat the shit out of me and I would out of a job.

I get my mind back to the job and start another security scan of the apartment. It's all quiet here but I have to make sure that The Boss's home is secure. God forbid if his secrets ever went public. When I first started this job, I thought he was the sickest fuck I had ever seen in my life, and I have seen some sick shit in my military career. The first night I was on duty and he brought in one of those girls I thought I would puke. He fucked that girl hard, almost savagely but she seemed to like it, to want it. Even though his playroom is soundproof, he forgot to shut the door and I heard every hit, every strike of whatever implement he used and her screams. I had to fight the urge to run into the room to save the girl but Taylor stopped me and explained the Boss's unorthodox lifestyle. In the two years that I have been working here, I have come to terms with his peculiarities and even was interested in some of the aspects of the lifestyle. I don't want to beat on a woman, but I do like the idea of having a female giving herself to me completely. I started to investigate the lifestyle on the little free time I had. Within a year, I became an established Dom and had a two or three ladies that enjoy being my submissive. I don't beat them, but I do enjoy restraining them and bringing them to mind-blowing orgasms. For me, it's all about pleasure. I guess you could call me a soft Dom. I use toys and my own body to bring a controlled pleasure to my playmates and this gives me a great deal of satisfaction.

I wonder if Ana is submissive in the bedroom. Somehow, I don't see that happening. She is too strong willed to be any man's sub, not even for The Boss. From what I observe when they are together, they are equals but she does know how to handle him. She is the only person I've seen touch him and he doesn't go off like an angry volcano. She has tamed whatever beast that is inside that man. If anything, Anastasia Rose Steele is the Dominant in that relationship and The Boss has never been happier!

**Meanwhile back in Montesano…**

The tent was not put up in record time. It's hard to put up a tent when one is busy trying to feel up their woman, but Christian was having fun. They ended up kissing more than actually putting the tent up, but finally it is erected, staked, and ready for them.

"Okay, all we need now are the blankets, pillows, and some champagne. We could drive into town and get a bottle." Ana said with a smile. Her blue eyes traveled over Christian's body with appreciation. Dressed in blue jeans and a dark hunter green sweater he looked like a young man instead of the richest CEO in Seattle. His eyes were sparkling and that mop of copper curls was windswept about giving him a bad boy look. "I'll let you drive."

"You will let me drive the beast?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. She nodded.

"Of course, I get to drive the Spyder someday."

Christian started to laugh and then he picked her up. He twirled her about making her squeal. "I knew it…you love me for the damn car."

"Oh baby, yeah….that and your big juicy cock." Ana laughs at his shocked face. His eyes are wide and his mouth fell open. "What?"

"You always manage to keep me off balance. You and that smart mouth of yours drive me wild. God, I love you, Ana."

"Christian." She breathed as she reached up and kissed him softly. They stared into each other's eyes not caring if Ray and Taylor were watching them from the patio. She wrapped herself around him. "I love you so very much. I want to love you every day for the rest of my life."

Taylor had to smile seeing his boss so happy and carefree. It was refreshing to see Christian Grey acting like a 27 year-old man instead of a stodgy old crank. "He is finally happy." He said aloud.

"He wasn't happy before Ana?" Ray asked confused. He couldn't believe that, Christian Grey had more money than one human could spend in a lifetime.

"Nope. The one thing I have learned in my life, money does not buy joy and happiness. He has all that money and he had no one to share it with, now he has a good woman who isn't intimidated by his wealth. She saved him from the prison that his wealth created."

"She has that ability to do that to people." Ray smiled proudly. His daughter was an angel, he always knew that, but now the proof was in front of him. She once again casted her spell and she found someone that she always dreamed about finding. "When she was little, she wanted to meet a prince. She used to dress up in these little dresses that Carla made for her." He had to chuckle at the memory. "Her favorite movies were Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. She would dress up and dance about the room singing "Someday My Prince Would Come. Then, her mother left and she stopped dancing and singing. Now, look at her. She seems so free, so happy, and my god…she's in love."

"He's a good man, Mr. Steele. He will always protect her."

"I don't worry about that, Taylor. She's my daughter, she will protect him."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Two things went through Christian's mind as he lay in the afterglow of making love with Ana. One, her car was fucking "A" awesome to drive and two, camping with Ana was an experience he would do over and over again. He smiled as he remembered crawling into the tent to find her positioned on layers of quilts and pillows with nothing on but a smile. She had braided her hair and it hung over one shoulder gently kissing her left breast. When he stood before her, he was already as hard as a rock. Those blue eyes of her bore heat through his body. It was evident that she wanted him as a woman who wanted her man. He quickly disrobed and joined her on their pallet of desire. She wrapped herself around him and seduced him into the most romantic and sensual sex marathon he ever dreamed of in his life. She let herself go completely and no activity was off the table. She gave all of herself to him. Blowjobs, handjobs, kissing every inch of his body, and then the sex ... Oh, god…the sex was out of this world. He never came so hard, so powerfully, and for so long. In bed, he had met his match. He didn't know who was in charge and as he snuggled closer to his woman, he didn't give a damn. He smiled when he realized that they both had been in charge, giving and taking, pleasing each other and experiencing pleasure. He heard her sigh gently and knew she was waking up.

"Good morning, beautiful." He drawled as he rolled over on top of her. "Want to watch the sunrise?"

"No, I want to feel the sunrise." She said smiling slyly. When her hand reached between his legs and gently stroked his cock.

"Insatiable." Christian whispered as their lips meshed. "God, woman…you are going to send me to my grave with a big fucking smile on my face."

"What a way to go." She whispered with a chuckle. She hooked her leg about his hip and pushed her groin up into him. "I need you again. You have turned me into an uncontrollable sex kitten."

"Well, meow my little kitten…let me stroke you." She was still wet and slick as his cock slid through her fragrant folds, teasing her and prepping her for his love muscle. He pressed forward slowly entering her making her head fall back and her moan of satisfaction made his cock rock with rigidity. "Ahhh, Ana…you are so hot, so wet…ahhhh….so damn tight." He stroked slowly in and out of her. "Baby…yeah…baby…move your hips with me."

"Christian…" Her arms went around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss his sweet lips. "Take me, baby. Take me hard."

He had to catch his breath when he heard her request. She knew somehow what he needed. He loved their soft lovemaking but he yearned for something a little more primal. She sensed it, he knew and she offered him the choice… no she demanded that he give her what he needed. "If it's too much…" He started but she stopped him.

"I need this too." She said through her clenched teeth. "I need it just like you do. Take me, Christian. Take my body."

"Oh fuck!" He growled as he lost his control. He plunged deep into her with hard thrusts. He pounded her into the pallet. Trying to stay quiet was no use as he pulled her hips up off the ground and plummeted into her. Her forest cries filled the tent and neither cared if anyone heard them. Her body clasped down on his shaft as she chased her orgasm. Her body arched and her head fell back once again as she screamed her release in the form of his name. "Baby." He growled as his own climax came hard and fierce. He pumped shot after shot of his essence into her. He dropped her hips and fell into her softness murmuring how much he loved her, needed her and couldn't live without her.

Ana was in sexual heaven. She was impaled on the shaft of the man that she adored and let herself love. She never wanted him to leave her body. She held tightly to him, her legs still wrapped about his hips. She didn't care that a new day was starting. She didn't care that the world outside the tent was waking up. All she cared about was the man she was now one with. Ana's breathing settled and she relaxed under him. "I love you, Christian." She whispered into his wild copper curls. "We could stay here forever for all I care."

His laugh was deep and full of joy. "It could get cold. Winter isn't far away."

"We can keep each other warm." She said in her kittenish way. She actually purred thinking of the ways that they could keep each warm. He had awaken the sex goddess that lived inside her and had been kept under lock and key.

"I think when we get back to Seattle, I will put a tent up somewhere in Escala." He joked. He hated to leave her because her body was so warm and soft under him, but he didn't want to put all his body weight on her. He rolled off her being careful as he withdrew from her body then pulled her close to him. "I think you should just move in with me."

"I have almost. I think most of my clothing is in your closet." She laughed.

"I'm being serious, Ana. Will you live with me? You know, like forever?" He stroked the silkiness of her hair. "What do you think?"

She smiled as his hand kept caressing her. "I think we are already living together, Christian. I spend more time in your bed than I do in my own."

"Ana, I want us to be together…more than just bedmates, more than boyfriend/girlfriend. I want to marry you."

She slowly sat up and turned to look at him. "Are you proposing?"

"Will you marry me?"

Her heart thundered against her chest. She started to giggle which made his smile grow even bigger. She threw herself at him. "Yes, Christian, I will. Yes, I want to be yours." She kissed him fully on his beautiful male mouth, claiming him as her own. "You will have to ask my Dad." She said between kisses.

"I already have." He said when she released his mouth from her kisses. "We have his blessing."

Ana bit her lip as she straddled his hips. She could feel his cock beginning to grow again in his excitement of her agreeing to be his wife. One delicate eyebrow lifted in question. "Mr. Grey, I do believe little Mr. Grey is coming back to life."

He sat up quickly wrapping his arms about her waist. "There's nothing little about my cock, baby." He growled. "You keep me in perpetual arousal, Ana. Will I ever get enough of you?"

"Oh, I hope not." She whispered as she melted into him. "I want you again."

Christian's hand reached down between them and stroked his member then guided their friend into her hot and tight pussy. She moaned as he stretched her as she slid down his shaft. "Ride me, baby. Ride me."

Those blue eyes were bright and full of joy as they moved together. She held onto his shoulders as his hands gripped on her hips. "Husband." She whispered as she reached her orgasm.

With three hard upward thrusts Christian shot up inside her. He kissed her softly. "Wife." He breathed. "My wife."

Ray was still half-asleep as he wandered into the kitchen but was startled to find Ana and Christian sitting at the table. Coffee was ready with fresh apple-cinnamon muffins sitting on the counter. "Good morning, kiddos."

"Morning, Daddy." Ana said smiling at him. She wasn't embarrassed that she was sitting on her fiancé's lap. "Sleep well?"

"Yup." Ray said as he poured his coffee. "So, did you both sleep any?"

Christian and Ana looked at each and smiled. "Some." Christian said trying not to say something naughty. He remembered that this was Ana's father. "She does snore."

"Christian!" Ana exclaimed nudging his shoulder. "I do not."

Ray had to laugh. "Yeah, you do."

"Daddy!" She said with a gasp. "Oh, that's it. No more homemade pies for you, old man."

Ray just shrugged as he approached the table but grabbed a muffin as he passed by. "I can stand to lose a few pounds." He sat at the table. "Anything to tell me?"

"Well, we are getting married." Ana offered.

Ray nodded. "That's good." He took a bite of the muffin and then washed it down with his black coffee. He looked to Christian. "Good man, you have there, Missy. Be good to him."

"I will, Daddy." She said as she snuggled into Christian's chest. She smiled at her Dad who gave her a wink. She knew that her beloved Dad approved of her choice and that gave her a sense of peace. She was happy, really happy.

xxxXXXxxx

Escala seemed warmer now that Ana was in residence. Her scent filled the apartment, her clothes were hanging next to his in their closet, and she slept in his bed every night. A beautiful oak desk with all the office supplies for her office in the library was delivered and set up. She only shook her head at him as he shrugged and went into his office. Ana followed him into his office, shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "I don't need an office, Christian."

"Yes, you do. Besides managing my office, you also need a place to plan our wedding." He placed his hands on each side of her head and he leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. "If you don't like the desk…"

"I like the desk, baby." She whispered. "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He kissed her again. "Now, we have another room to make love in."

She smirked at him. "I'm still waiting for the tent to be set up." She pushed her hips towards him. "And, there is something else I need to do."

Christian was enjoying her sensual scent that intoxicated him. He was addicted to this woman. She was his chocolate his much needed coffee in the morning, his every dream, want, and desire that he ever had in his life. He would live for this woman! "Tell me, my darling girl. I can make it happen. Anything you want will be put at your feet."

She took a deep breath and her blue eyes never left his stormy grey eyes full of desire and love for her. "I want to see your playroom."

Christian was speechless!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Room**

His nerves were strained. They stood before the heavy walnut door. Christian held the key to the room but was reluctant to unlock the door. "Are you sure, Ana?" His voice was raspy and he felt his throat constrict. He didn't want to show her this relic of his past. He should have destroyed it!

"I want to see this room." She said softly.

"Ana, I don't want this anymore."

"Just open the door Christian. I want to see this room." She stood behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. She was getting impatient with him as he stood staring at the door that led into what she only imagined as a torture chamber. She walked around him and took the key from his hand. She unlocked the door herself. With a deep breath Ana stepped into the dark room and searched for the light switch. The light filled the room showing all the secrets of Christian Grey's dark sex life. The walls were blood red with dark wood trim. A giant four- poster bed with red silk sheets stood in the middle of the room. Her big blue eyes took in every piece of furniture. A camelback leather sofa sat at the foot of the bed facing it. There was another leather-covered bench off to the side of the bed. Against one wall was a tall walnut apothecary cabinet. She turned taking in a rack attached to another wall where an assortment of whips, canes and other implements hung. Her eyes went to the ceiling where a stainless steel grid crisscrossed the area. On the opposite wall from the "whip rack" was a giant cross made of oak with leather-covered ends and with leather straps and cuffs attached.

"Oh my god." She breathed. Her stomach was turning with fear mixed with excitement. "You brought women in here?" The room was full of his dominance that yelled not only physical pain, but also mental pain. It disturbed her, but she was still fascinated.

"Yes." He answered in a quiet voice as if he was embarrassed.

She opened her mouth to ask another question but the smell of leather and citrus invaded her senses. She found the room to warm in temperature, but there was coldness in the atmosphere. "Did they enjoy it?" She went to the bed and gently touched the cool silk of the sheets. "Did you?"

"They knew what was expected of them and they consented." He looked about the room. At one time, he used to be proud of this room. In here, he was the master of another human being. He controlled those women. It was upon his wishes if they were allowed to climax or if he would deny them the pleasure that they seek. Looking back over the past he saw that he was a monster. He used those women. He didn't care about their needs as long as he got what he wanted…their complete submission and the use of their bodies.

"Do you miss it, Christian?" She asked once again.

"No." He said sternly. He shook his head. "I am ashamed that I was…"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. It is a lifestyle that many participate in." She walked to the giant cross on the wall. She reached out and touched the leather wrists cuffs. The leather was cool to the touch but smooth. "I did some research and talked to a few people who… well they were very forthcoming with their opinions." She felt her face flush. "I understand that there are different degrees of BDSM. Would you consider yourself hard-core, very hard-core or extreme?"

"It varied upon my mood. I can be very severe…heartless if my anger was out of control."

Ana returned to the sofa. "Did you hurt them?"

"Nothing that they couldn't handle. You have to understand Ana, those women wanted it also. I gave them what they wanted and they gave me what I wanted. I never forced anyone to come in here. If they felt they were at their limits, they used their safewords. In this relationship, the Submissive truly has the power. She can stop all play with one word."

"And, if the Dom is in too deep, can he truly stop?"

"A good Dom can. It's all about self-control." Christian stood behind her staring at her beautiful dark hair as she sat just staring at the bed. He wondered if she was trying to imagine him on that bed with other women. "I'm tearing this out. I don't want this with you."

"Why?" She asked quietly. "Why am I different from those other women?"

"Because I love you, Ana. I never loved them. I used them. I'm not proud of that fact, but it's the truth, I used them for my pleasures. I didn't care if they were happy or not. I just wanted to take my anger out on them. I pretended that I cared for them, like a good Dom should,…but I didn't. I threw money and material items at them. I dazzled them with my wealth and told them that it was my responsibility to take care of them, but it wasn't about caring about them, it was about controlling them." He looked about the room seeing each of the women. He saw their bodies but he couldn't recall their faces. He knew their names, but he didn't know them. He knew their medical history, their clothing sizes, their occupations, but he never knew their dreams, their hopes, and he never cared to know. Fifteen faceless women passed through this room in the last six years, fifteen souls that he used and discarded when the term was over or if they became needy and started to speak of love. His attention went back to the woman that he did love. She was still sitting on the sofa facing away from him. He quietly walked around the sofa and kneeled before her. "Ana, I don't want this anymore. I want love, devotion, and happiness. I was never happy. I fought my demons, or least I thought I was fighting the demons of my childhood with BDSM but I was actually fueling them to only be stronger. You showed me true happiness by loving me."

A single tear slid down Ana's cheek. She smiled at him. "I love you, Christian, I really do." Her blue eyes scanned over the room then returned to those grey orbs that lovingly gazed upon her. "I am going to be honest here…this scares me."

"It scares me also."

"Why?"

Her soft voice made his heart beat a little faster. "I feel like I am as bad as the pimp who abused me." He looked down at his large hands. "I thought I was in control, but I never was. The lifestyle controlled me."

"Christian, you are not that horrible man. Like you said, these were consensual relationships. You never forced women in here…they chose to come here."

He moved closer to her and placed his head in her lap. "Why did you ask to see this?"

"To know." She whispered as her fingers played through his soft curls. "To understand." She leaned forward and kissed those curls that smelled of Christian, a heady manly aroma that fired her emotions and body. "Do you really want to destroy it?"

"Yes. I find it distasteful."

"Why don't we design a playroom together? We can have a place just for ourselves to explore and enjoy."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ana."

"You won't." She kept caressing his curls, twirling the copper locks about her fingers. "I'm not saying that I want to be beaten, but I do want to know more about this." Her blue eyes went to the rack. "However, the rack of pain has to go."

"Rack of pain?" He questioned looking up and following her glaze to the wall that contained his whips, canes, crops, and floggers. "Oh."

"Listen, I want you to explain to me how everything is used and why. I just want to understand. If something sounds interesting to me, then maybe we will do it. I want to have an open mind about sexual relations. I want to learn what I like and what I don't like."

"I like making love to you." Christian declared. "I like touching your skin…feeling your hands on me…feeling our bodies together. I never had that. I never thought I could."

She smiled gently at him. "You opened yourself to a new experience and learned that you could. I am asking for the same thing." She swallowed hard as her eyes went to the ceiling and the stainless steel grid. "Um…Christian…what is that?"

His eyes followed hers to the ceiling. "Well, that is a grid. I can restrain you with chains and then able to move you around the room."

"Does it hurt?"

"You would be stretched with your arms over your head. I can make it hurt by shortening the restraints to where you have to support your weight on your toes. I can also perform a task called suspension where you are suspended from the ceiling with ropes and knots."

Those blue eyes were wide in shock and wonder. "I don't think I would like that."

"It's very intense; I would only do that with a very experienced Sub." His arms snaked around her waist. They were nose to nose. "I love you, Ana. I don't have the need to hurt you. I want to please you."

"And, you do, Christian, but this isn't all about me. I want to please you also. Listen, I don't want to be your Submissive, but I do want to learn about all this so I can understand. I think there are aspects of this lifestyle that could be very pleasurable for us both. We just have to explore and discover." She kissed the end of his perfect nose, which made her giggle. "The first things though I would like to do…change the décor. This is kinda of depressing and frightening."

Christian had to laugh. "It is rather dark. So, what color would you suggest?"

"We had such fun camping, how about sky blue for the ceiling and earth tones. You said you wanted to set up a tent…let's make this our tent room."

"I don't want to keep the bed." He declared lowly. "I don't want your body on it. You deserve so much more."

"Mr. Grey, I suggest that we start doing some research." Her hands ran up and down his arms feeling his muscles. He was so strong and solid. She loved the feel of him. "But, first, I think we should return to our bedroom for a refresher course on how to make love in a bed."

His smile lit up his face and eyes. "Why, Miss Steele, you are a bold and forward woman. I like that…I like that a lot."

xxxXXXxxx

Ana hummed while she walked through the halls of GEH carrying an armload of papers while balancing a cup of tea. She sat at her desk and began sorting out the papers. She had a little smile on her face as her thoughts drifted to the memory of the night before in the arms of the man she was in love with. She could still smell his scent on her clothing and feel his touch on her skin. Christian was not in the office at this time, taking a lunch meeting with a few businessmen from the East Coast.

"So, you are still working for him?" A high voice asked. Ana looked up to see a woman dressed in black.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lincoln." Ana said remembering that she was in the office and she had to act professionally. If she had her way, she would take this bitch down to the bowels of this building and blow her brains out. "How may I help you?"

"Is he in?" She nodded toward the door with her chin.

"No, Mr. Grey is not in the office today. Can I take a message?"

"No you can't take a message." Elena yelled. Her face was red with anger. "I'll wait for him."

"He will be gone the rest of the day." Ana offered. She stood up preparing to take this bitch down if she had to.

Elena's cold eyes narrowed when she considered the dark haired beauty before her. "I'm shocked that he hired you. He prefers blondes."

"Really? I had the feeling that a certain blonde pedophile turned him off blondes when he was a boy."

Elena's mouth fell open. How dare this upstart of a babe even look at her let alone say such things to her. "He will never stay with you. He needs the lifestyle and you look like you couldn't do twenty seconds in his playroom." Elena didn't care who heard her. She was ruined and she would take Christian down with her if she had to. Ana moved quickly grabbing Elena's arm and pulling the older woman into Christian's office. Elena stumbled on her sky-high heels as Ana pushed her into the office then slammed the door.

"Mrs. Lincoln, I am not known for my patience, especially with people who are suspects in an embezzlement case, so do not push me." Ana moved toward the woman not afraid or intimidated by the woman with her severely bleached blonde hair, her trademarked black outfit and blood red nails. "You are not welcome at GEH and if I remember correctly there is a restraining order against you which you are in violation of at this moment."

"He's not even here." Elena yelled trying to intimidate Ana.

"But, I am. Did you not read the summons? You are to stay away from all the Grey's which now includes me."

"He married you?" Elena nearly fell off her heels once again. "You?"

"We are engaged." Ana said sweetly but her smile was smug.

Elena sighed in relief. There was still time to save Christian from the biggest mistake of his life. She had time to make him see that he needed her. "He will never marry you. Christian doesn't have it in him for home, hearth, wife, and family. He is a Dom."

"That he is, but he is also loving, kind, generous, and the world's best lover." Ana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I did teach him well, didn't I?" It was Elena's turn to bestow a smug smile to Ana.

"Actually, you taught him how to fuck; I taught him how to make love. There is a difference in case you didn't know." Ana's blue eyes narrowed. "No, I don't think you do know the difference. You don't love anyone or anything except power and money, and now you have neither."

"I have power, little girl. I have Christian Grey in the palm of my hand. All I have to do is snap my fingers and he will come running like the little bitch dog that he is. I am his Master."

Ana laughed in the woman's face. "You really are delusional. May I suggest a round of mental health assessment? You have taken leave of your senses."

Elena was getting angrier by the moment. Her effort to frighten Ana was only amusing the girl. "He is mine. I made him. He owes me." She spat. "If it wasn't for me…he…"

"If it wasn't for you he may have had a normal childhood and not be sexually, emotionally, and physically abused."

"I never abused him. He wanted it. He needed it!"

"Oh sure, I am positive that every fifteen year old boy wants to be beaten with a cane and sexually abused by a dinosaur." Ana took a deep breath to calm the urge to bitch slap this skanky whore. "Mrs. Lincoln, I suggest that you leave and stay away from us. We do not want you in our lives. In other words, YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED!"

"If I go down, he goes down." Elena threatened. "I have photos and videos. I can ruin him."

Ana only shrugged. "Do it then. I'm sure the D.A. would **love** to see those photographs and videos. You will only give him more evidence to prove to the courts that you need to locked up and the key thrown away. You are not fit to be in decent society with people and their children."

Fumes and smoke could be seen coming from Elena's ears. She was frustrated that she could not intimidate or frighten this girl. "Tell him that I was here and I expect him to contact me immediately."

"Why don't you hold your breath until he does." Ana said lowly.

"I hate you." Elena sneered. "I hate you so fucking much."

"Likewise."

"Arrrggghhh." Elena growled as she marched towards the door. She threw it open to hard and it came back and smacked her in the head. She staggered backwards then regained her balance only to hear Ana's giggles.

Ana followed the bitch out of Christian's office making a mental note to have it fumigated and cleaned thoroughly. She slid behind her desk. "Have a nice afternoon, Mrs. Lincoln and enjoy prison."

"Fuck you!" Elena yelled not caring if anyone heard her. Ana only smiled at her then looked up at the CCTV camera that was recording everything.

"I will make sure that the D.A gets a copy of that footage of you trespassing and violating the restraining order."

Elena left knowing that she made her life even more difficult. She was at the end of her rope and there was no safety net in Christian Grey anymore and it was all that mousy bitch's fault.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Taylor stood beside Christian as they watched the video that Sawyer had sent them. Christian was already fuming mad when he learned that that the pedophile had gained entrance into his building, into his private offices, and conversed with his more than capable of defending herself fiancé. "Turn up the volume." Christian said with clipped words.

They listened to the exchange between Elena Lincoln and Miss Steele from the moment when that woman entered the Executive Offices until she left more than pissed off. Taylor couldn't help but laugh at the digs that Ana laid down. Dinosaur pedophile…delusional…a round of mental assessment…hold your breath…

"Miss Steele does have a way with words." Taylor said smirking.

"And, she can hold her own." Christian said proudly. "Damn, she is good."

"I didn't know you were a bitch dog…I better see about getting you spayed." Taylor joked since they were alone in Christian's home office.

"I am really shocked that Ana didn't shoot the bitch."

Taylor hit a button stopping the video. "She didn't want to have to clean up the mess." He went around the desk and sat. Ever since they spent time in Montesano, Christian treated Taylor more like a trusted friend than a trusted employee. They joked back and forth when they were alone and Christian would seek out Taylor's opinions on different issues concerning Ana's security. Even though both men knew that Ana could take care of herself, they still felt she needed backup…just in case. "Do you want me to send this to the DA?"

"No, but keep it for future use…" Christian said lowly. "I can't believe that she walked in here as if she owned the place."

"She is desperate. She knows that she is going down." Taylor replied. His dark eyes gleamed in pure joy to know that the blonde bitch would serve time. Society would be safer without that monster taking advantage of people and young males.

"I've pulled all my support…she won't last long unless she finds help…"

"Her ex-husband is the only one who would help her." Taylor offered. He made a mental note to do some checking on Brewster Lincoln.

"Yeah, and that bastard would help her just to get even with me for fucking her." Christian sat back. His past was becoming a nightmare once again. He thought he could leave it behind, but certain people kept bringing it back. "Whatever happens Jason, keep Ana safe."

"Yes, Boss." Taylor nodded.

The break room was empty when Ana walked in search of a good cup of tea. She knew that she could have asked Olivia to make her a cup, but Ana needed some privacy. She made her cup of English Breakfast Tea then sat down at the table. Her cellphone sat in front of her and she willed it to ring. She hated to wait but this one assignment was not in her control. She called in a favor from a childhood friend and was more than ready to hear her report. Today was the agreed upon point of contact. She picked up a few papers and read through them quickly. She was startled when her phone rang. A little smile graced her face as she answered.

"Steele" She said lowly.

"Hey, girl." A feminine voice said. "What you asked has been done. A certain woman in Seattle will be called into the regional office for an audit. We did find some red flags on a few of her income tax filings." A low chuckle came across the phone. "Thanks for the heads-up."

"Hey, Marlow…what are friends for?" Ana responded more than happy with the results.

"Just remind me not to ever piss you off, Steele, but thanks…I will get a big fat commendation for this one."

"I do expect you in Seattle when I get married, Jennifer." Ana said with a grin. "Of course, you will owe me a drink or two."

"Done, just tell me when. So, how is that sexy piece of man-candy?"

"He is sweet, delicious and he is all mine."

Jennifer Marlow groaned. "You were never good at sharing." She pouted.

"Hey, I will share my food, my booze, and whatever material items I have, but I will not share my man."

"Oh, girl…you are a greedy little thing, but hey I still love ya." Jennifer took a breath. "I am happy for you, Ana. You deserve to be happy and I saw those pics of you and Grey in that restaurant and you look wonderful."

"What can I say, Christian makes me very happy." Ana had to smile when she thought about Christian and she felt her body warm. She yearned for him. "Hey, Marlow, tell your Dad hi for me. He needs to get a hold of Dad so they can go fishing soon."

"Yeah, Dad was talking about calling Steele and planning a trip somewhere warm for some fishing."

"He would like that. Hey, Jen…I have to go…I have a meeting to attend. Call me sometime." They said their goodbyes and Ana finished her tea. She was about to stand when she felt her body fill with electricity. She knew Christian was close by if not right behind her. She didn't move but listened. She could hear him breathing. "Hello Christian."

He laughed. Slowly he moved farther into the room and shut the door. The click of the lock echoed throughout the room. "I've missed you."

"You were at a meeting for only a few hours, my love." She said as she stood. "I hear you got to view some footage of Mrs. Lincoln." Ana heard her phone beep that a text message awaited her. She looked to see that it was from Jen Marlow.

_-Watch out for Brewster Lincoln. He is as dirty as his ex-wife. FBI is watching him. Love ya, Jen._

Fuck. Another damn problem to deal with. Ana turned back to the man who made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world when he gazed upon her as he was doing at that moment. "You need to tell me about Brewster Lincoln and could he be a threat?"

Christian lost his smile. He stepped back. "Why do you ask about him?"

"One of my sources tells me that he is dangerous, dirty, and possibly into illegal activities."

"He is Elena's ex and he hates me."

Ana only nodded. "He knew about you and her." It wasn't an question but an assumption that she wanted verified.

"He found out about us…he walked in on us. He wasn't supposed to be home that night…he went over the edge. Elena thought she could handle him and she sent me home." Christian ran his head through his hair as the memories haunted him. "I should have stayed. He beat her that night and put her in the hospital. She nearly died."

"It's not your fault, Christian. Elena was cheating on her husband. I am sure if you caught me cheating your temper would go off the scales." She looked up at him to see his eyes turn stormy at just the thought. "See what I mean. Just the thought makes you crazy…now put yourself in Brewster Lincoln's shoes. He walks in to find his wife fucking a man young enough to be their son. I'm not saying what he did was right, it was and still is horrible. He should have just walked out and divorced the bitch. She isn't worth cracking knuckles over."

"I see your point, but for some reason he always blamed me. He told me once that he would ruin me someday as I ruined him."

Ana bit that bottom lip that drove Christian into a sexual frenzy. "So, I if understand this correctly, you went after Lincoln when you were able. You are the reason why he is broke."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, Christian, you need to learn one lesson about revenge. Always do it to completion. Never leave loose ends or they will come back to tie you up." She let a sigh escape as she collected her thoughts. "Both of the Lincolns will need to be watched. I can't prove it, but I think Elena's ex bailed her out. I wonder where he got the money." She made a mental note to investigate Linc's finances. "Alone they are bothersome, but together they can be deadly. Both want to hurt us. Brewster wants your head on a platter and I am sure that Elena would love to take a whip to me." She smiled up at him. "I am yours and she hates that."

"According to her, I am her bitch." His voice was laced with anger and shame.

"Never…baby…you are no one's bitch." Ana cooed wanting to soothe his damaged ego. No man wanted to hear that they were someone's bitch. She rubbed her body against his. "You are all man, Christian…no one can deny that and I will be the first to admit to that." Her hand slowly made its way south over his abs and to that warm place between his legs. She was not shocked to find him already hard and throbbing for her. "Mmmm…Christian…is this for me?"

Christian growled as he embraced her close and thrusting his hips into her. "Yes, baby…this cock is all for you and I want to give it to you right now."

She licked her lips. "I would say yes, but this room has CCTV and I don't think the security team needs to see our naked asses on their screens."

"My office…now."

An hour later Ana re-emerged from Christian's office thoroughly kissed and fucked but no one could tell. Her hair and makeup was perfect. She went to her desk and sat down with a sly smile on her face. Her body felt alive. Every pore of her body was charged with Christian's love. She blushed when she thought of the desk sex they performed and she thanked heaven that Christian could turn off the security cameras in his office from his desk. She would die of embarrassment if Taylor or Sawyer her spread across Christian's desk on her stomach as he pile-drove into her sopping wet pussy.

"Miss Steele." A soft voice said bringing Ana from her thoughts. She looked up to see Olivia.

"Yes."

"Mr. Taylor is trying to get a hold of you." The woman blushed knowing what was going on in the Executive Office.

"Thank you, Olivia." Ana looked at the time and saw it was close to six in the evening. "You can leave, Olivia. You did a great job today and were very helpful to me while Mr. Grey was out of the office."

"Thank you, Miss Steele." Olivia smiled.

"You have a nice weekend." Ana offered as the woman left the office. Ana reached over to the phone and dialed Taylor's extension. She fumbled around with papers waiting for him to answer.

"Taylor." His deep voice said.

"Hey, T. I hear you are trying to get a hold of me." She said with a giggle. "You should know that you are on speaker, but I am alone in the office."

"Yes, Miss Steele." He replied lowly. "There was a package delivered today for you. I don't want to alarm you, but it was suspicious and I called in the police. They have come and taken it. I haven't heard back yet, but I thought you should know. Also, from now on, all mail will come thru my office before being delivered to you and Mr. Grey. I know our mailroom has done a spectacular job in screening the mail, but I do believe we should take this extra caution."

"You do whatever you need to do, Mr. Taylor. Do we need to install better x-ray equipment? I tell you what…before you answer that…just revamp the mailroom to whatever you think we need and I will sign the checks. Also, Taylor, I would like a very detailed report on Brewster Lincoln. I assume that you have a file on him."

"Yes, Ma'm, I do. He is on our watch list."

"He's also on the FBI's watch list. Did you know that?"

"No, Ma'm, I did not. You will have to give me the name of your source sometime." He joked.

"I would, but then I would have to kill you." Ana joked back. "I will have my sources also do a complete background check then we will get together and compare notes. I have a feeling that Brewster Lincoln is more dangerous than his boy-raping ex-wife."

"I have to concur, Miss Steele." Taylor replied. He had to keep from smiling. This woman was his female equivalent. She could step back and critically analyze a situation like a true Marine. He admired this woman just as he admired her father and all his other Marine brothers and sisters. "Now, we will have to keep Mr. Grey safe."

"Yes, I know. He can be quite difficult at times." She powered down her computer. "We are ready to leave, Taylor, can you send Sawyer to get the car."

"Yes, Ma'm."

"Thank you, Taylor…and we will have a meeting when we get back home…the whole team. I want everyone there even those who are off duty. Call them in, please."

"Yes, Ma'm."

Escala was a welcome site as Christian and Ana walked through the doors. He was holding her hand and pulled her into his arms for a kiss. He held her close breathing in her scent. "I wonder what Mrs. Jones is making for dinner."

Ana took a sniff. "I would say Mac and Cheese."

"Oh, damn…it does smell good." He kissed her again. "Mmmm… I wonder if it would taste good off your tits."

Ana smirked at him. "We can always find out…but I think we should use caramel sauce, it's warm and sticky and sweet." She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her again. "Christian, if you don't stop…"

"Oh, baby…I can never stop when it's you. I want you. I always want you." He grinded his hips into her. "Feel how hard you have me? You keep me in constant arousal."

"Down boy, we have some work to do this evening."

Christian was confused. He didn't remember any meeting.

"We have a security meeting called for this evening. Every one of the team will be here." She gently strokes his cheek feeling the scruff of his five o'clock shadow. "It's nothing to worry about, my love. We are just going over some procedures."

"We?"

"Christian, I am a member of the security team also." She smiled up at him her big blue eyes. "Let's go clean up for dinner. You can wash my back."

Those gray eyes sparkled with glee at the thought of his fiancé naked, wet and in his arms under a stream of hot steamy water. "After you, my darling girl."


End file.
